


Not Until You Believe

by Beewachan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Iwa-chan needs to lighten up, M/M, So is Kuroo, Texting, alcoholism to deal w/ problems, i really have no idea where this fic is going, iwaoi - Freeform, little date, milk bread, oikawa has a blog, oikawa is a bartender, pokemon "toys"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beewachan/pseuds/Beewachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2:04: so… wyd?</p><p>
  <span class="u">2:05: Texting you</span>
</p><p>2:05: but what wud u be doing if i was there ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aliens don't exist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [new phone who dis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974943) by [meruemsthighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meruemsthighs/pseuds/meruemsthighs). 



> Oikawa's outgoing messages shall be regular, all incoming messages underlined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2:04: so... wyd?
> 
> 2:05: Texting you
> 
> 2:05: but what wud u be doing if i was there ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's outgoing messages shall be regular; all incoming messages are underlined.
> 
> GUYS DID U KNOW U CAN PUT IN A DASH ON UR PHONE BC I DIDNT AND NOW IM GOING THROUGH EACHBCHAPTER REPLACING MISUSED HYPHENS IN PLACES OF DASHES LOL

Oikawa Tooru, popularly known online by his 30,000 followers as milk_bread, has purchased another phone number so that his followers can send him post requests, provide feedback, or simply send a message to him.

Tooru had just came home from volleyball practice, exhausted, and his knee ached. He sat down on his dorm room's little couch, put some pillows beneath his leg to elevate it, and iced his knee per routine. Seeking a distraction from the pain, he opened up the app in which he receives texts from his followers on through his secondary phone number and scrolled through them happily.

2:07: Hey milkbread! Could you please do a post gathering your favorite pieces of evidence for alien extistence? – Love alienlover12

5:28: I LOVE U – UR BIGGEST FAN （≧∇≦）

9:18: Face reveal? o: – spacegeek53

13:46: ur so cool ty for writing ur blog I love it so much – aliensdude

15:45: ur a fuckin nerd – <3 Makki

18:32: Aliens don't exist.

 

The most recent, unsigned message stuck out to Oikawa. Despite the lack of a name, Oikawa could still see the sender’s phone number and replied back.

 

 **Oikawa Tooru:** _**Conversation** **with +81(3)-***-****** _

 

18:54: who r u

18:55: I don't tell strangers my name, sorry.

18:55: why do u read my blog if u don't believe \\(T ^ T)/

18:56: My teammate was reading it and called me over to see it too. I just thought it would be nice if I let you know they don't exist, so you won't have to waste your time on the blog anymore.

18:57: i wil have u know i am not ending my blog bc of ur dubiety  
18:57: btw what sport is ur teammate for if that's what u were talking bout

18:58: Volleyball

18:58: omg i play volley 2

18:58: Who would have thought a collegiate athlete would be an alien nerd on the side.

18:59: believers ;)

18:59: How old are you, anyways?

18:59: 20 it says it on my blog dummy

19:00: Wow, sorry I don't frequent your blog and didn't notice. Let me go back and see what other information I can retrieve from it instead of wasting your time with asking.

19:00: sounds good

19:01: That was sarcasm, you little shit.

19:01: _IMG_001.jpg_

19:01: …

19:01: read my bio now?

19:04: Wow, you'd think a university student would have better grammar.

19:04: im hurt.

19:05: I can see you flamboyantly gesturing with your hand over your heart just through that text.

19:05: ;) like imagining me?

19:05: No, you seem annoying.

19:06: then why are u still talking to me (￣▽￣)

19:06: I guess that's where this conversation ends.

19:06: NO WAIT IDEK UR NAME OR AGE YET

19:07: Give me your name first.

19:07: 4 research purposes? ;) ok but only one part — Oikawa

19:07: Who trusts a stranger from the Internet with their family name?  
19:07: MY NAME IS IWAIZUMI HAJIME I WEAR JERSEY #4 BEING THE ACE AND GO TO KEIO UNIVERSITY WHERE I MAJOR IN JOURNALISM AND MINOR IN JAPANESE IM AN ARMWRESTLING CHAMP ND CERTIFIED SMARTASS

19:08: who wouldve guessed u would be so revealing with personal info

19:08: HI IM NOT ACTUALLY IWAIZUMI IM HIS FRIEND MATTSUKAWA BIG FAN KEEP UR BLOG GOIN  
19:08 HES GONNA KILL ME WHEN HE SEES THESE TEXTS LOL HE WENT TO USE THE BR OSHIR HES COMINGBACK GOTTA BLAST TYYL

19:09: thx always appreciate positive feedback ;*

19:12: Fucking Mattsun. Now that you know all that there is to know about me, spill.

19:12: keio huh?  
19:12: p impressive  
19:12: i go to university of tokyo

19:12: Wtf

19:13: oh my god  
19:13: oh my god

19:13: ?

19:13: iwa-chan used an abbreviation

19:14: Why do you go to University of Tokyo? Are you rich?

19:14: v rude iwa-chan  
19:14: im actually a genius duh

19:15: Are you sure?

19:15: yessss

19:15: I’m not.

19:16: read my blog posts theyre grammatical 4 u <3

19:16: I'd rather take your word for it. Now, it's only fair that you tell me your major, minor, jersey number, and position.

  
19:17: i specialize in astrophysics and minor in astronomy  
19:17: i cant tell u my number or position you'll know who I am

19:17: Fine, I'll ask my roommate if he knows you.  
19:17: Mattsukawa has heard of you. He says you're very good, and you creepily watch video tapes of each team playing before you face them. Ugh, he's jumping around the apartment with excitement since he knows, "the milk bread."

19:19: IS IT SUCH A BAD THING TO WANT TO WIN IWA-CHAN

19:19: He broke a fucking vase, and stop calling me Iwa-chan; you're going to give Mattsukawa ideas.

19:19: NO  
19:20: I GTG I HAVE 2 GET RDY 4 WORK NICEMEETIJG U IWA-CHAN

 

With that, Oikawa shut off his phone, put away the ice pack that was on his knee, and hopped into a shower. Once clean, he put on the first thing in sight, knowing he would have to change once he arrived at the club anyways, and he made his way downtown (walking fast, faces pass).

 

***

  
**_Conversation with Iwa-chan <3_**

 

1:58: IWA-CHAN YOULL NEVER BELIEVE WHO I SAW AT WORK  
1:58: USHIWAKA  
1:59: AND HE WAS CRIPPLED

1:59: Yes, Ushijima collided with the net at practice, fell, and broke his femur.  
2:00: That's why I'm the ace right now

2:00: tell ushiwaka-chan not to visit me at work again

2:01: Why don't you?

2:01: i did he just threw money at me

2:03: Um, why?

2:04: i’ll leave u to imagine that ;)  
2:04: so… wyd?

2:05: Texting you

2:05: but what wud u be doing if i was there ;)

2:06: Probably kicking you out of my apartment.  
2:06: Why are you texting me, anyways?

2:07: i wont stop texting u until u believe in aliens

2:07: If I tell you I think they're real, will you stop texting me?

2:07: no bc youd be lying

2:07: I’m going back to studying, goodbye

2:08: bye bye iwa-chan (^з^)-☆

 

*Earlier that night*

 

Music boomed throughout the club as Oikawa walked in. He clocked in for a 5 hour shift and neatly placed his name tag on his vest.

“Yoo-hoo.” Oikawa waved to Akaashi, letting him know that he could leave now that he's here. Akaashi nodded and exited from the behind the counter, allowing Oikawa in in the process.

“It's going to be rather busy tonight, Oikawa-san, a crowd favorite is performing.” Akaashi noted before heading over to sign out.

“Thanks for the heads up.” Oikawa flashed a grin, thinking about how great the tips would be this evening. Tonight is going to be fun, he thought to himself. It was. Until an hour and a half in, his second least favorite person walked in, and to make matters worse, he locked eyes with this person immediately.

“Oikawa,” Ushijima said what he thought was a greeting and was met with cold eyes. However, Ushijima was too intoxicated to notice Oikawa’s dark aura — not like he would have cared while sober, anyways.

“You should perform one day.” Ushijima pointed over to the male strippers, currently dancing on stage.

“No thanks.” Oikawa looked at him with revulsion.

Ushijima took a seat at the bar’s counter. Oikawa poured him a shot of gin, figuring he would drink whatever he's given, and he was right. Ushijima downed it quickly.

“Another,” He demanded, “Or maybe another four.” Oikawa complied, of course, and went to take care of other customers - though there were few as most preferred to have their drinks brought to them, so they could stay by the strippers.

“Oikawa.” Ushijima demanded his attention.

Tooru scowled before turning back to Ushijima and putting on a fake smile, “Yes?”

“Have you ever been in a relationship before?”

“Um, duh? Have you seen me?”

“What is appropriate reaction to when your partner sends you a selfie?”

“Ushiwaka, please pay for your tab, and don't come back during my shift again.”

“Answer my question, please.”

Oikawa huffed, realizing Ushijima wasn't leaving, “Act like he or she is the most beautiful being on the planet, even though that isn't possible since I exist.”

“Thank you. Tendou seemed upset when I replied with, hello.” To this, Oikawa burst into laughter, and Ushijima seemed perplexed by his reaction.  
  
He proceeded to pay for his tab and throw a $50 tip at Oikawa, “I'll be off now.” He stated before as he got up from his chair. Oikawa could now see the cast on his left leg, and he noticed the pair of crutches leaning against the wall by the door.

“Be sure to take a cab home,” Oikawa yelled after him, but Ushijima just gestured his hand nonchalantly as he grabbed his crutches with his other hand and hobbled through the doors. Wonder how that happened. At least there will be less competition this season.

By the end of his shift, Oikawa was exhausted since he had to deliver drinks when Sugawara came in and took over the bar. Running back and forth through the club was tiring, and somehow, the customers had mistaken him for a stripper at one point, shoving singles under his suspenders and into his pants. Getting groped by clientele while delivering drinks is not optimal; he nearly spilled the drinks on more than occasion.

“Such a shame that you have to leave so early on such a busy night. Are you sure you can't stay ‘til closing time?” Kuroo asked Oikawa with a smile on his face, but his eyes are imploring him to stay. It's as if they're saying, ‘please don't leave me to deliver all the drinks alone’.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, “It’s not a matter of whether I can or can't stay. It's a matter of whether I want to, and I can assure you I don't. Have fun getting groped~”

Kuroo sighed, and went over to Suga who was calling him over furiously.

 

***

  
**_Conversation with Iwa-chan <3_**

 

15:12: I'm sure if you had a vagina, it would taste like cola. Please stop sending me these weird messages, at least while I'm working.

15:12: well, i never said anything about that…

15:13: Ugh, sorry wrong person. I'm using the drop down box to reply and you messaged me a second after Kuroo.

15:13: omg u kno kuroo?

15:14: Yeah

15:14: oh right u go to the same university whoopsies

15:14: We do.

15:14: u have time to text me at work? <3

15:15: I work at a library, and I'm getting paid to literally stand here right now. I just said I was “working” earlier because I wanted Kuroo to stop sending me provocative messages.

15:15: p sure he was sending u lana del rey lyrics and not trying to b a perv

15:15: With Kuroo, I never can tell

 

***

 

16:25: _IMG_002.jpg_

16:30: luv pussy pics thx ;*

16:32: Lol  
16:32: Some freakishly tall kid came in, printed out like 50 of those, and he asked me to send the flyer out to all my friends in Tokyo to help him find the cat

16:33: well i’ll b sure to let him know if i see her around

16:33: He says thanks and that he appreciates your help in retrieving mittens.

16:33: anytime ＼(^o^)／ but i have to get to class im late we’ll chat ltr

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you've come this far, tell me what you think? <3 
> 
> Lana Del Rey – Cola


	2. I didn't tell you because I really like talking to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of texting and Akaashi vents to Oikawa because that's how their friendship works in this fic I guess Idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the link Iwaizumi looks at is not something u should open while other ppl are around btw LOL; if there are other people nearby, I advise using headphones. ALSO REMINDER that Oikawa's outgoing messages are normal, and incoming messages are underlined

 

 **Oikawa Tooru: _Conversation_** _**with Iwa-chan <3** _

  
22:32: omg iwa-chan  
22:32: we had to present a PowerPoint in class today  
22:32: and bokuto renamed all my fucking files “midget porn”, “guy on guy”, and the like  
22:32: and the professor as well as everyone in the class gave me this look  
22:32:(ಥ﹏ಥ) including fucking bokuto  
22:32: and then i panicked and opened up google chrome  
22:33: and there was fucking “busty 18yo takes in bbc and anal fingering”  
22:33: and the attention shifted from me 2 the professor and he was like  
22:33: this never happened and u all get 90%+  
22:33: and i didnt hv to present bc of bokutos stupid prank!!!  
22:33: i still served into the back of his head at practice though (⌒▽⌒)

22:47: That's quite the story, but why are you telling me this?

22:48: well u see  
22:48: kuroo put boku-chan up to the task of renaming my files…  
22:48: and i wanted to know if you would maybe…

22:49: No.

22:49: damn it

22:52: Last night, after being sexually harassed, a very intoxicated Kuroo came knocking on my apartment door complaining about how you left him for dead in a club full of perverts, and I had to deal with him crying and his snot on my sleeves. Then, I had to explain to Matsukawa why there was a drunken neko asleep and drooling on our carpet, trying to convince him that it wasn't a one night stand.

22:52: r u sure thats the only reason y he was crying  
22:52: tetsu usually loves the attention tbh

22:53: The beverages somehow spilled in his hair.

22:53: oh now its understandable why he cried and had boku taint my files  
22:54: idek how he did it in such little time or when i thought i had my flash drive safe at all times

22:54: Then how do you know it was him?

22:54: i kno all iwa-chan

22:54: But apparently not how to spell know lol

22:55: mean iwa-chan! ( ´Д`)

  
**_Conversation with Kitty-chan_**

  
23:02: tetsu-chan im sry 4 causing u an emotional breakdown

23:05: im over it now thx for reminding me

23:05: i was trying to be nice tyvm

23:06: sry 4 having bo sabotage ur project

23:06: how did he even do that

23:06: he said u fell asleep in the library and he took ur usb from ur bag and changed all the names there and u were still asleep when he was back but he wouldve played it off like he found it over at the computers if u werent lol

23:07: thats the longest msg uve ever sent me

23:07: ik lol gonna go bug kenma ttyl

23:07: kk have fun ;)

23:07: 凸(￣ヘ￣)

  
**_Conversation with Iwa-chan <3_**

  
3:04: iwa-chan it's been over a day since contact we need 2 talk

3:14: Why are you awake? Go to bed.

3:15: iwa-chan youre awake yay~

3:15: You woke me up, you freak.

3:16: sry was up late updating my blog

3:16: I can't believe you're still doing that.

3:16: it has literally been 6 days since u told me to stop wym “still”

3:16: It's just so stupid.

3:17: w/e dont come crying to me when your lover is abducted by an alien

3:17: I don't have a lover?

3:17: tetsu-chan told me otherwise ( ͡°  ͜ʖ ͡°)

3:17: It was one date.

3:17: hows futakuchi in bed?

3:17: O n e D a t e

3:18: so u didnt fuck?

3:18: Of course not.

3:18: sounds like a p unsuccessfully date to me

3:18: You fuck on the first date?

3:18: wanna find out ;)?

3:19: Good night.

  
***

 

“Iwaizumi, what are you doing?” Matsukawa asked as he came home to find Iwaizumi looking at Oikawa Tooru’s Facebook page.

“N-nothing?” Iwaizumi nervously closed the tab, bringing him to a video of a match in which University of Tokyo played against Waseda. One that Oikawa started in.

“Iwaizumi, if you're going to stalk Oikawa, at least do it right. Who even uses Facebook anymore?” Matsukawa walked over to Iwaizumi, gesturing for him to move over, and he opened up Instagram and searched for Oikawa Tooru.

“Um, thanks.” Iwaizumi said as he watched Matsukawa find Tooru’s account.

Matsukawa winked, “First Futakuchi, now Oikawa?”

“It was one time.”

“It seems as if you have a type.” Matsukawa laughed, seeing Iwaizumi’s flustered expression and walked towards his room, but before closing the door he wished Iwaizumi, a “happy stalking.”

After scrolling through Oikawa’s posts and nearly entering cardiac arrest when he accidentally liked a picture from 73 weeks ago, he realized he was still on Matsukawa’s account. He found that Makki tagged him on a particularly disturbing post.

https://www.instagram.com/p/BHL_sLfgIWZ/  
Followed by a message, “Maybe you should try dancing for me like that ;)”

What the fuck? Iwaizumi thought as he watched it for the 17th time in a row, but was interrupted by a ping of his cellphone.

  
**_Conversation with Iwa-chan <3_**

  
11:50: iwa-chan!!!!

11:50: What

11:50: we r having a practice match against each other in 9 days!!!!!

11:51: How come you knew this before me?

11:51: bc i just talked to ur captain about it without telling mine!!!! he doesn't even know!

11:52: Can I ask why you're making this decision for your team without your captain’s permission? Lol

11:52: my captain is sick rn so i get to take over as vice cap!! arent u excited to see me??

11:59: Yes

11:59: ٩(^ᴗ^)۶

  
Oikawa frowned that Iwaizumi took seven minutes to reply when he was earlier texting back rather quickly.

Thankfully, Akaashi walked into his dorm room, giving him no time to sulk and think of every single scenario in which something goes wrong when they meet.

“I hate Bokuto-san’s girlfriend.”

“Hello to you too, Aka-chan.”

Akaashi only glared in response and laid down on Oikawa’s small bed.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Akaashi replied, but after taking a couple seconds to think about it he changed his mind, “Yes.”

“They are probably the most disgusting couple I’ve ever laid my eyes upon. She came to visit him while we were practicing together this morning, and they started a full blown makeout session. It was so repulsive, I nearly vomited then and there. They left to the club room for fifteen minutes before Bokuto finally came back,” Akaashi’s eyebrows were furrowed, eyes wide, “and you know what they did in there.” He shivered.

“But wait, there's more!” He mimicked the commercials on television. “When Bokuto came back, he was sweatier than when he left our practice. Why should a walk to the club room make one sweat? Odd, right?” Akaashi pretended to gag, “He told me, ‘I want to marry her.’ She doesn't even know how to take care of him! I'm with him like eighty seven percent of the time. When he's gone emo, who lifts his mood? I do because she doesn't fucking know how to. She literally called me from his phone while they were in the middle of a date so I could ‘restore his elation.’ Their poor excuse for a relationship is so utterly repugnant; I just want to scream.”

“Wow, that's the most I've ever heard you speak.

“Not even two days ago, he asked me ‘Can I marry you Akaashi?’ It was quite possibly the most awkward situation of my life.”

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I have a crush, and I don't think he likes me back.”

“It doesn't, but who is he?”

“Iwaizumi at Keio.”

“Don't know him,” Akaashi said while ruffling a hand through his hair.

“He's really cute. I was so excited to book a practice match with Keio, but when I told him about it and asked if he was excited to meet me, he took seven minutes to reply.”

“Maybe he likes you but is reluctant to admit it.”

“I'd like to believe that, but we haven't been talking for very long, and he seems disinterested.”

“Then make him interested.” Make him interested.

“Easier said than done, Aka-chan.”

“Wait, we have a practice match against Keio?”

“Oh right, I should probably send a text in the group chat.”

 

**_Conversation with Volleyball Clique_ **

 

12:53 (Me): guys i got us an away practice match vs. Keio next fri

12:55 (Owl-chan): A PRCTICE MATCH ICANT WAIT ITS BEENSO LONG SONCE WE HAD 1

12:57 (Yaku): K

13:02 (Captain ^_−☆): You should really tell me before you go out scheduling matches.

13:03 (Me): i got excited whoopsies

  
“Since you haven't met him, do you know what he looks like?”

“Well…” Tooru was stumped.

Akaashi rolled his eyes, “How do you know he's cute?”

“I have a feeling he is, and before you ask, no I'm not going to search for him on social media.”

Akaashi’s phone vibrated, “We will continue this discussion later.” He gave Oikawa a pointed look and left to go probably wherever Bokuto is.

 

**_Conversation with Iwa-chan <3_ **

 

13:15: what does iwa-chan look like?

13:16: You'll find out in 9 days.

13:16: but i wanna know now

13:16: Why?

13:16: i saw that matsukawa liked a post of mine from 73 weeks ago and i imagine he would show u if he was lurking

Iwaizumi feels a pang of guilt since he's been looking at Oikawa for three hours now. Since it was rare that Iwaizumi took pictures of himself, he had none to send him unless he took it now.

13:17: Ugh, let me put on a shirt.

13:17: actually i wouldnt mind if u didn't have a shirt on (≖‿≖)

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes when he read the response, and blushed ever so slightly. He put on the first shirt he could find and snapped a quick picture, hoping Oikawa wouldn't be able to notice the blush against his tan skin.

13:19: _IMG_003.jpg_

13:19: omg  
13:19: u r so  
13:19: fuckinf  
13:19: i wan2 eat u  
13:19 u r an adonis

13:20: Thanks?

13:20: did u see me or not

Iwaizumi decides to be honest because he know if he isn't, Matsukawa will probably tell Oikawa anyways.

13:20: Yes

13:20: arent i beautiful? ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

13:21: You definitely aren't unattractive.

13:21: probably the nicest thing uve said 2 me so i’ll take it

13:21: _IMG_004.jpg_ heres a pic of me anyway  
13:22: u have been blessed with the opportunity to look at me again

13:22: What did I ever do to deserve such a gift?

13:23: im setting ur pic as my lock screen hope u dont mind

13:23: You'd set it even if I minded lol

13:23: iwa-chan u kno me so well and its only been a week <333

13:24: I'm going to go practice, I'll text you later.

 

***

 

**_Conversation with Iwa-chan <3_ **

 

2:33: Ushijima asked me to tell you that you are a miracle worker,  
2:33: and that Tendou has returned to his usual elated self after he took your advice, regarding the selfie situation.

2:34: iwa-chan u woke me up!

2:34: I tried.

2:34: i wouldve missed my train stop otherwise so it isnt a bad thing!! LOL

2:35: Lame

2:35: were u trying to get back at me for waking u up at 3?

2:35: Yes  
2:35: Why is there a train at 2:35 in the morning?  
2:35: More importantly, why are you on a train at this hour?

2:36: i work late

2:36: Does your mother know you're out this late?

2:36: iwa-chan are u my mom?

2:36: I will block you.

2:36: v funny iwa-chan

2:37: I show genuine concern for your wellbeing,  
2:37: and what do I get?  
2:37: “iwa-chan are u my mom?”

2:37: im sorry i didnt know u were offended by the thought of being a mother

2:38: I'm offended by the thought of being able to raise such a horrible child.

2:38: but u love horrible ppl, no?  
2:38: i mean ur friends with ushiwaka aren't u  
2:38: u must be exposed to horror on a daily basis

2:38: What do you have against Ushijima?

2:38: IWA-CHAN  
2:39: HOW CAN U EVEN ASK THAT  
2:39: R U AWARE OF HOW MANY TIMES HE HAS CRUSHED MY DREAMS  
2:39: AND FHEN AFTER CRUSHING THEM HE HAS THE NERVE 2 TELL ME THAT  
2:39: THAT THAT I SHOULDVE XOME TO SHIRATORIZAWA

2:39: You knew Ushijima in high school?

2:40: SINCE JUNIOR HIGH  
2:40: IF I DIDNT KNOW HIM IN JUNIOR HIGH I WOULSVE WENT TO SHIRATORIZAWA LOL

2:40: Wow, you chose not to attend the best high school in the Tohoku region to avoid Ushijima.

2:40: I DONT EXPECT U TO UNDERSTAND IWACHAN

2:40: Oikawa Tooru, you have the strangest thought process when it comes to decision making.

2:41: OBVIOUSLY U HAVENT SEEN BOKUTO

2:41: What's wrong with Bokuto’s decision making process?

2:43: HE ISNT DATING AKAASHI  
2:43: SRY FOR THE PAUSE I HAD TO LOOK OUT WHILE CROSSING

2:43: Maybe he's just not gay?

2:43: IM GONNA TRY TO SET THEM UP

2:43: Don't meddle in other peoples’ relationships.

2:43: IM SORRY IWA-CHAN I THOUGHT U WERENT MY MOM?

2:44: Good night, Oikawa.

2:44: WAIT KESP ME COMPANY FOR THE REST OF KY WALK BACK FO THE DORMS

2:44: Okay

2:44: I HAVE RHIS WONDERFUL STORY ABOUT KUROO AND I FROM BAXK WHEN WE WERE IN MIDDLE SCHOOL

2:44: Do tell

2:45: WHEN KUROO AND I WERE LIKE 13 WE USED TO PLAY MATCHMAKER AND AFTER SETTING UP LIKE 12 PPL I FIGURED WHY NOT TRY KUROO AND KENMA LOL

2:45: Well I already know how that worked out lol

2:45: WAIT IM NOT DONE  
2:45: OKAY SO I WAS LIKE “you two would make a really nice couple” AND THEN I SCHEDULED THIS THING WHERE KENMA KUROO MAKKI (MY FRIEND IDK IF U KNOW HIM) AND I ALL WENT TO THIS THEME PARK (IT WAS LAME BC IT WAS ONE OF THE SMALL ONES IN TOHOKU)  
2:46: ANYWAYS  
2:46: I WAS LIKE MAKKI LETS GO AND WE LEFT KUROO AND KENMA ALONE ON THIS RIDE AND APPARENTLY KUROO GOT SCARED AND KIND OF PUKED ON KENMAS LAP  
2:46: SO YEAH LOL THATS HOW THAT ENDED  
2:47: WHENEVER KUROO SAYS HES GONNA TELL KENMA HE CHICKENS OUT  
2:47: I STOPPED GETTING EXCITED WHEN HE SAYS HE WILL NOW

2:47: You're quite the matchmaker (sarcasm)  
2:47: I put the sarcasm in parentheses just in case you couldn't tell it was.

2:47: U DONT NEED FO DO THAT IWACHAN IM NOT THAT DENSE

2:48: Whatever, anyways, I don't think you should interfere with Bokuto and Akaashi.

2:48: U WILL REGRET SAYING THAT  
2:48: IVE BEEN IN MY ROOM FOR THE PAST 3 MINS BUT I DIDNT TELL U BC I REALLY LIKE TALKING TO U

2:49: I like talking to you, too, but we should probably be sleeping.

2:49: OKAY U CAN GO TO BED NOW GOOD NIGHT IWA CHAN  
2:49: IM GONNA TAKE A QUICK SHOWER IN A MIN BUT JUST SO U KNOW I WILL BE UP FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF HOURS STUDYING IN CASE U STILL WANNA TALK OR SOMETHING

2:50: Thanks for the option, but I'm going to pass out any second now; good night, Oikawa.

2:50: bye bye iwa-chan <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK U FOR READING 
> 
> Lovefool – the cardigans


	3. No, that's naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight meddling in Bokuto's love life, and Iwaoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm going to be switching pov from time to time, I'm going to write the texter's name before who the conversation is with. If there is no name, that means the sender is the same as the previous conversation. As always, outgoing messages are normal, and incoming are underlined. <3 Credit to Kagellama for Kuroo's contact name for Bokuto LOL

 

**Oikawa Tooru: _Conversation with Kitty-chan_**

 

13:15: guessssss who’s playing matchmaker againnn!!!!  
13:15: me!!!!  
13:15: the king has returned!

13:17: ugh oikawa i was sleeping

13:17: u should really b waking up earlier

13:17: i have a hangover brb

13:17: k

13:25: okay im back

13:25: wb

13:26: thx, who are u setting up?

13:27: boku and kei-chan

13:27: why kei

13:27: kei as in keiji not tsukki — hes underage

13:27: i wanna help ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

13:27: good i need u to talk to bokuto

13:27: on it brbb

 

**Kuroo Tetsurou: _Conversation with Bromeister Supreme_**

 

13:28: bo we need to talk

13:30: whats wrong

13:30: do u like anyone

13:30: i like everyone except sakusa

13:30: i mean sexually

13:30: my girlfriend

13:31: wtf  
13:31: since when do u have a girlfriend  
13:31: how long have u been dating

13:31: like a month

13:31: AND U DIDNT TELL ME?

13:31: └(◔‿◔)┘oops

13:31: WE NEED TO HAVE A DISCUSSION ABOUT LOYALTY BOKUTO

13:32: IM SORRY I WAS FOING TO TELL U BUR I THOUGHT AHE WOULD BREAK UP W ME AFTER A MLNTH LIKE EVERY ORHER RELATIONSHIP IVE HAD

13:32: (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻  
13:32: u should tell me if she hasn't broken up with u after two days ~_~ that's like the median

13:32: we barely even talk it's like not even a relationship

13:32: THEN CALL HER A FUCKBUDDY

13:32: we don't have sex

13:32: wtf  
13:32: then what does she want w/ u

13:32: i think she's using me to hatch pokemon for her tbh

13:33: come again

13:33: yesterday she was like let's go in the club room and winked and i was like oh we're gonna fuck and then she was like let's race there! but first she handed me her phone with pokemon go open and i was like k and I ran with it and then when we got there her egg hatched and she was like let's see how many times we can run around the gym before 10:30 and i was like k and then like 3 more eggs hatched and she said that was fun let's do it again sometime after taking her phone and then she left

13:33: this is 2 fuckinf good

13:33: ( ◢д◣)

13:33: break up w/ her

13:34: i can’t

13:34: whyyyyy

13:34: i’d feel bad

13:34: she should feel worse for using u to hatch her eggs

13:34: but she's hot

13:34: i know someone hotter who happens to like u ;)

13:35: you don't know what she even looks like

13:35: i can guarantee im right hahahahaha

13:35: who

13:35: u will find out soon

13:35: bro (ノಠ ∩ಠ)ノ彡

 

_**Conversation with Attractive Asshole** _

   
13:36: _IMG_537.jpg_  
13:37: did u know he has a gf

13:37: maybe

13:37: AND U DIDNT TLEL ME EITHER?

13:37: i thought u knew

13:37: HOW LONG HAVE U KNOWN

13:37: like 2 mins after they first made out  
13:37: so i guess about a month

13:38: r u fucking srs

13:38: yes… but i didnt know she was using him for pokemon go LOL

13:38: we need to get bo to break up w/ her

13:38: i’ll get to that later today i have class in like 20 mins 

  
*** 

  
Oikawa took his phone out of his gym back, disappointed to see no texts from Iwaizumi.

   
**Oikawa Tooru: _Conversation with Iwa-chan <3_**

  
iwa-chan do u hve any idea how disappointed i was when i saw u didnt message me,

He typed but decided against pressing send.

 

18:54: iwa-chan i have 30 mins before i have to get rdy for work lets talk

18:56: How’s playing matchmaker going?

18:56: v v well iwa-chan

18:56: Expand

18:57: apparently boku’s gf is using him to hatch her eggs in pokemon go

18:57: The 21st century truly amazes me.

18:57: ikr  
18:57: i feel bad for him but now he can get with aka-chan yayyyy

18:57: Do you know his sexuality?

18:57: even if hes straight how can he resist akaashi’s face  
18:57: and legs  
18:57: and hes the only person who has the mental capacity to put up with bokuto 24/7

18:58: Lol

18:58: brb

   
_**Conversation with Owl-chan**_

  
18:58: whats ur sexuality

18:59: idk why

18:59: do u like guys

18:59: oikawa…this is really a tremendous compliment, and i like u, but not like that

18:59: IM NOT ASKING FOR ME DONT FLATTER URSELF

18:59: ( ◢д◣)  
18:59: then who are u asking for

18:59: do u like dick or not just answer the question damnit

18:59: i’ve never had sex with a guy b4 idk

18:59: would u be open to it

18:59: how hot

19:00: really hot

19:00: yes

19:00: k thx

19:00: np

 

_**Conversation with Aka-chan** _

 

19:01: Bokuto is in one of his moods. What did you do?

19:01: why are u assuming i did it (〜￣△￣)〜

19:01: “I'm not good enough for Oikawa to bang”

19:01: wow hes taking this 2 heart  
19:01: i was finding out his sexuality  
19:01: youre in luck aka-chan ;)

19:01: I can't believe you.  
19:01: Stop.  
19:01: I will block you on his phone.

19:01: u should be thanking me aka-chan

19:01: Don't contact me or my son ever again.

  
_Tch, you can't fantasize about having sex your son, Aka-chan._

  
**_Conversation with Iwa-chan <3_ **

  
19:02: im back did u miss me??

19:02: Maybe

19:02: iwa-channnnnn!!!  
19:02: !!!!!  
19:02: <3333  
19:02: <3333333

19:02: Stop

19:03: i found out boku is bi

19:03: Even if he is, you should let Akaashi tell him when he wants to, not when you force him to.

19:03: i dont force anythingggg!!!

19:03: “i wont stop texting u until u believe in aliens”  
19:04: I believe that's forcing friendship.

19:04: hey thats different  
19:04: and besides… if u didnt wanna be my friend u couldve blocked me  
19:05: no answer? i have stumped the “certified smartass”  
19:06: ahahahahahahah

19:06: Shut up

19:06: btw are u gonna go on another date with futakuchi

19:06: We only met up to talk about volleyball after a practice match against each other. It wasn't a date.

19:06: but will u meet up again

19:07: Probably not

19:07: did u two kiss

19:07: Stop

19:07: have u even had ur first kiss

19:07: It was to some girl in my class during third year of junior high.

19:07: o rly

19:07: And then I realized I was gay

19:08: LOL

19:08: I don't know if I kissed Futakuchi to be honest.

19:08: how can u not know

19:08: Kuroo told me I did, but I was wasted, and I don't exactly trust Kuroo’s word.  
19:09: I woke up in a dorm room, and I just left after I woke up since no one was there.

19:09: was that ur first time

19:09: No

19:09: r u sure

19:09: Who was your first kiss, anyways?

19:10: i was not prepared for this question

19:10: Have you not had your first kiss?

19:10: i did but it was really dumb dont laugh ok

19:10: Okay

19:11: it was our first year of high school and kuroo was like kenma is never going to love me back why doesnt anyone love me and i was like i love u i guess and then he just kissed me and was like i love u too  
19:11: i meant it in a friendly way but he thought otherwise and i didnt have the heart to tell him that so we dated for like 3 months

19:11: You have a heart?

19:11: wow mean iwa-chan ofc i do  
19:12: anyways as i was saying we dated for like 3 months and then during the summer he got to see kenma more and fell out of love w/ me (thank god) but we still kissed and stuff because it felt nice

19:12: Did you ever reciprocate his feelings while dating?

19:12: i was attracted to him but no our relationship is purely sex appeal  
19:12: ok now that ive spilled u have to tell me about ur first time

19:13: The details of my first kiss?

19:13: v cute iwa-chan, no your first time bumping uglies

19:13: Wow if I knew asking about your first kiss meant I'd have to talk about my first time having sex, I wouldn't have asked lol

19:13: I will tell u about mine if u tell me about urs ♡＾▽＾♡

19:13: Fine

19:14: yayyyy

19:14: It's embarrassing.

19:14: that makes it all the better iwa-chan

19:14: Matsukawa wanted to experiment with his sexuality. I'm not providing details.

19:15: sounds fun ;)

19:15: It was

19:15: i cant believe u just said that  
19:15: anywaysssss kuroo, bokuto and I wanted to have a contest to see who could get the most phone numbers  
19:15: we had more contests like these  
19:15: and they led to last year, when we had a contest to see who could get the most people to have sex with him in two weeks  
19:15: and i was like wait I've never had sex b4 and kuroo was like ok i’ll have sex with u so u don't lose ur virginity to a one night stand

19:16: Who won?

19:16 wow thats ur concern

19:16: Judging by your reaction, not you?

19:16: maybe  
19:16: bokuto won

19:16: Really? I thought it would've been Kuroo.

19:16: girls think bokuto is adorable and he has an irresistible pout if they say no

19:17: What place did you come in? Lol

19:17: 2nd

19:17: Are you serious?

19:17: it must be so hard to believe that an extremely handsome talented young man such as myself came in second place when it comes to charming girls

19:17: It's not that. It’s that Kuroo came in last.

19:18: i had like 1 more person than him

19:18: That makes more sense. 

19:18: yeah yeah whatever i should get rdy for work i will text u when im on the train <3

19:18: K

  
Iwaizumi didn't realize the smile Oikawa left on his face until after he put his phone down.

  
_Why does he leave this effect on me? Ugh, he's such an idiot. No he's not, he goes to the best university in Japan. Shut up, you know what I meant. What's wrong with me? You like him, duh. I just met him. Yet, you've been talking to him more than the friends you've known for several years._

  
Iwaizumi found himself looking at the picture that Oikawa had sent him of himself.

  
_He has such nice hair. Don't you wonder what it's like to hold a fistful of it while his tongue is down your throat. No, that's naughty._

  
Iwaizumi yelled, pulling at his hair and shaking his head. He tried to get rid of the tantalizing thoughts in his brain, but to no avail.

  
“Why are you so dirty?” He asked himself aloud.

  
“Are you okay?” Matsukawa seemed concerned despite that fact that he was laughing.

  
“Oh, I didn't know you were home.”

  
“Yeah, no kidding.”

  
“How long have you been standing there.”

  
“Like, a minute after you started that disconcerting yelling.”

  
“Sorry.”

  
“It's fine. Do you want to talk about whatever it is that made you yell?”

  
“It was just my disgusting mind.”

  
“I'm sure it's not that bad.”

  
“I guess.”

  
“I'm going to go study, later.”

  
“Bye.”

  
**Iwaizumi Hajime: _Conversation with Oikawa_**

   
19:45: k im gonna be on the train for like 10 mins before i have to go so whatcha doing

19:45: Nothing

19:45: iwa-chan you cant be doing nothing

19:45: I was sitting and thinking.

19:46: about….?

19:46: Things

19:46: tell meeee

19:46: No

19:46: what does iwa-chan do in his free time

19:47: Play volleyball

19:47: free time means besides volleyball school and work

19:47: Study and text you  
19:47: Sometimes I hang out with my friends.

19:47: wow u have no fun

19:48: Define fun

19:48: sex

19:48: Then you are correct; I don't have very much fun.

19:49: do u ever go out  
  
19:49: Yes, but not often.

19:49: u should come visit me at work sometime

19:49: You work past my bedtime.

19:50: youre not 40 quit acting like it and come visit me

19:50: I don't even know what you do or where you work.

19:50: 1) i am a bartender at a male strip club 2) i’ll just send u my location coordinates when i get there

19:51: I really don’t want to go to a male strip club alone.  
19:51: They're usually in sketchy areas.

19:51: i make it to and from safely four days every week come on youll be fine

19:51: Do you work with Kuroo?

19:52: yes

19:52: You don't have to send me the coordinates.

19:52: u came b4?

19:52: Yes

19:53: did u enjoy urself

19:53: Once I was drunk, I did.

19:53: i can make u a good drink and u can have a nice time iwa-chan

19:53: I’d rather not be intoxicated in your presence.

19:53: i thought youd say something like u could only stand being in my presence while intoxicated

19:54: I can tolerate Kuroo and Bokuto together; I think I'd be fine.

19:54: i choose to take that as a compliment :))))  
19:54: train is about to stop ttyl  
19:54 but rly come visit me sometime

19:55: Okay, but I can't tonight because I have to work on a project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably update again later today because I feel like this chapter was too short
> 
> Dreams – J. Cole


	4. You don't have to say anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Bokuaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today ayyy (lmao)

 

**Oikawa Tooru: _Conversation with Iwa-chan <3_**

  
7:12: gooooood morning iwa-chan  
7:13: only 4 days til our practice match!!!  
7:13: im so excited!!!

9:34: Sorry, I was out cold. Good morning, Oikawa.

9:34: how convenient that you text as soon as im out of class!

9:35: I have to work in 55 minutes. Do you mind if I get ready now, or do you have to go soon?

9:35: iwa-chan is so sweet and considerate  
9:35: i have 3 hours to kill

9:35: Okay, brb

9:58: Back

9:58: wb iwa-chan <3

9:58: Thanks

9:58: does anyone else call u iwa-chan

9:59: No, why?

9:59: wanted to make sure im special

9:59: Oh, Oikawa. You're special in all kinds of ways.

9:59: im going to assume u meant not only do i get to call u a special nickname but i hold a special place in ur heart

10:00: :)

10:00: iwa-chan that's scary

10:00: :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)  
10:00: :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

10:01: pls stop

10:01: :))))))

10:01: OH MY GOD

10:01: Don't say his name in vain.

10:02: iwa-chan pls tell me u r kidding rn

10:02 :)

10:02: Okay, I'm done.

10:02: I was kidding lol

10:03: good bc the only thing I believe in is aliens

10:03: Of course 

10:03: <3

10:03: <3

10:05: sry for the pause my heart stopped

10:05: Lol, I was getting nervous.

10:05: so cute iwa-chan so so v cute

10:05: I dislike being called cute.

10:06: that makes calling u cute more fun iwa-chan

10:07: I just glared in the general direction of my phone, and some kid walking by looked at me and started crying. His mother gave me a mini speech about what a monster I am.

10:08: beauty is in the eye of the beholder

10:08: What's that supposed to mean?

10:08: not everyone appreciates your cuteness like i do

10:08: Ughhhh

10:09: wow iwa-chan dragged out a word for the first time

10:09: Stop narrating like I'm not there.

10:09: _IMG_009.jpg_  
10:09: but you aren't here, iwa-chan

10:10: It’s creepy when you try to use grammar.

10:10: didnt even realize i was oops

10:10: Lol  
10:10: Ugh, I actually chuckled a little and people walking by glared at me.

10:11: i am glad u find me amusing  
10:11: i find u amusing as well

10:11: Good

10:12: so wyd

10:12: Walking to the library I work at and texting you  
10:12: What are you doing?

10:12: sitting on a bench and texting u  
10:13: do you like to read

10:13: I guess

10:13: what about

10:13: Science Fiction usually

10:14: fr??  
10:14: and u made fun of me for my alien blog

10:14: Reading about it and believing in AND blogging about it are two completely different things.

10:15: have u read any of my blog posts

10:15: No, but Matsukawa read me half of one before I told him to shut up, if that counts.

10:15: arent u the least bit interested

10:16: No

10:16: ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ) don't lie iwa-chan

10:16: Maybe a little

10:17: !!! yay

10:17: you should read one of my posts if u get bored at work or something

10:17: Sure

10:18: really?????

10:18: Yes lol  
10:18: I’m curious to see your “work” I guess we can call it that.

10:19: omg iwa-chan  
10:19: u reading one of my posts is like getting 999,999,999,999 hits

10:19: I’m flattered.

10:19: im flattered that ur considering reading

10:20: It's not that big of a deal.

10:20: yes yes it is

 

**_Conversation with Owl-chan & Kitty-chan_ **

 

10:33 (Owl-chan): guys  
10:33 (Owl-chan): is it weird that i spend more free time with akaashi than my girlfriend?

10:33 (Me): yes v much so

10:34 (Owl-chan): she broke up with me when i asked her about the pokemon thing today and said it was because “you barely spend time with me youre always with akaashi”

10:34 (Kitty-chan): good

10:34 (Owl-chan): that was a lil rude bro

10:34 (Kitty-chan): :)

10:34 (Owl-chan): are akaashi and i dating?

10:35 (Me): you finally noticed!!!

10:35 (Kitty-chan): practically

10:35 (Owl-chan): does akaashi think we r datin

10:35 (Me): LOL no

10:35 (Owl-chan): i need to reevaluate my life

10:36 (Kitty-chan): i thought u were already supposed to be reevaluating ur life after u didnt tell me about ur girlfriend??? :))))

10:36 (Me): oh my god kuroo let it go

10:36 (Kitty-chan): i better be the first person to know when u finally ask akaashi to be ur bf

10:36 (Owl-chan): should i ask him out

10:36 (Me): yes

10:36 (Kitty-chan): double yes

10:37 (Owl-chan): what if he's not gay

10:37 (Me): oh boku-chan, if only u knew

10:37 (Owl-chan): ?

10:37 (Kitty-chan): dont worry about it ( ͡°  ͜ʖ ͡°)

10:37 (Owl-chan): what do i even say

10:38 (Me): maybe u dont have to say anything ;)

10:38 (Owl-chan): i think he would slap me if i didn't say anything  
10:38 (Owl-chan): _IMG_2837.jpg_  
10:38 (Owl-chan): he looks pissed rn

10:38 (Kitty-chan): thats called resting bitch face

10:38 (Me): his resting bitch face is different

10:38 (Kitty-chan): no its not

 

_**Conversation with Kitty-chan** _

 

10:38: shut up im trying to make him feel more comfortable with asking akaashi out 2day

10:39: fine

 

_**Conversation with Owl-chan & Kitty-chan** _

 

10:39 (Owl-chan): i asked him why he looks pissed all the time and he hissed at me :(

10:39 (Kitty-chan): oh my god bokuto u dont just ask someone why they look pissed all the time

10:39 (Owl-chan): :(

10:40 (Me): is this one of his moods

10:40 (Owl-chan): :(

10:40 (Kitty-chan): whatever keiji will take care of it

  
***

 

“Akaashi! Where are you going?”

“To my dorm room.”

“Come with me to my apartment!”

Akaashi turned around to look at Bokuto, “I want to study,” he dead panned, but Bokuto’s pout got to him.

“Fine, but I'm going to be studying in your apartment.”

Bokuto flashed a radiant smile, “You should move in once you're not required to live in the dorms anymore!”

Akaashi hummed in response, and they walked together, having a one-sided conversation for the most part.  
Once they were inside, Akaashi settled on Bokuto’s dining table, burying his head into his textbook, and Bokuto went to make them tea.

Akaashi took a brief break from studying and glanced over at Bokuto, only to find him typing away on his phone. _Strange that he's taking the breakup so lightly_. 37 days — _It was the longest relationship he's had yet._

Bokuto lifted his head to look at Akaashi, and he immediately turned back to his text book. Bokuto didn't mind though, it meant he could take a picture of him for the group chat without being scolded.

“Akaashi? Why do you look always look like there's a stick up your ass?” Akaashi scoffed in disbelief, but it came out sounding more like a venomous hiss. _I would look a lot more pleased than you'd think if there was a stick up my ass._

His scoff earned him an unignorable gaze from a pouting Bokuto Koutarou. He looked so cute that Akaashi almost didn't want to apologize, so he could look at him more.

Eventually, he gave in, “I'm sorry, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto opened his mouth to reply, but the tea interrupted him; it was done. He poured it into two teacups, walked over to Akaashi, and he set the tea down on the dining table, where he sat down beside Akaashi.

Bokuto leaned in closed to Akaashi, leaving their faces a mere 3-4 inches apart. Akaashi could see every beautiful fleck of gold in his eyes, but it was only a matter of time before the challengingly intense stare made him uncomfortable.

“Is there something you want, Bokuto-san?”

“Are you gay?” _Seriously, what the fuck?_

“You are so rudely forthright,” Akaashi said and turned back to his textbook immediately afterwards. However, the intense gaze continued without a reply. Ten minutes later, Akaashi had still found himself subject of Bokuto’s eyes which had felt as if they were boring through his skull.

“Why do you want to know?”

“I think we might be dating.”

Akaashi nearly choked on his tea, “Excuse me?”

“I said, I think we might be dating.”

Akaashi sharply inhaled. “Did Oikawa-san put you up to this?”

“No… Maybe… I don't know.”

“Elaborate on the maybe please.”

“Oikawa and Kuroo asked me questions about my love life and the like; that made me question my sexuality, and today, when Haruhi broke up with me, she said it was because I spend more time with you than her. I was thinking, if I spend more time with you than the person who I'm dating, shouldn't I be dating you instead.”

“Oh.” Akaashi made a mental note to give Kuroo hell at their practice match soon.

“Akaashi, you're supposed to tell me you love me now!”

“I love y-” Akaashi didn't get to finish because Bokuto pulled him into a tight, possibly suffocating hug.

“It's…very difficult to… breathe, Koutarou.”

 

***

 

**Iwaizumi Hajime: _Conversation with Oikawa_**

 

13:20: I hate to admit it, but you're quite the intellectual, and your writing is brilliant.

17:46: SORRY I HAD CLASS AND PRACTICE  
17:46: I AM SO HAPPY  
17:47: I AM CRYING

17:54: What’s wrong?

17:54: THE TEARS WERE JOYOUS IWA-CHAN

17:54: I am glad I could bring you joy.

17:54: TALKING TO U ALWAYS BRINGS ME JOY IWA-CHAN

17:55: Stop being sappy.

17:55: anything 4 u ;)

17:55: You are so, so special, Oikawa.

17:55: i cant win w/ u iwa-chan

17:56: I hope that applies at the practice match as well.

17:56: i wish i could set to u  
17:56: maybe i can after the match as long as coach isnt there bc i got yelled at for letting kuroo in once and he put me on the b team for like 2 months

17:56: I would like that.

17:57: your brief replies always leave my head ringing iwa-chan

17:57: I’m not sure what to say to that.

17:57: aaaand the ringing continues!!!  
17:57: u dont have to say anything iwa-chan d=(´▽｀)=b

  
***

  
**Oikawa Tooru: _Conversation with Iwa-chan <3_**

 

3:02: iwa-chan i cant sleep

3:03: I read that if you close your eyes and stay still for 15 minutes, you fall asleep.

3:03: i read that too and i tried and it didnt work

3:03: It doesn't work for me either lol

3:03: iwa-chan can i call you and talk to you until i fall asleep

3:03: Yeah, but I hope you don't mind if I don't talk much. I'm really tired.

3:04: i dont mind at all

 

_**3:04 - Outgoing call** _

 

“Thanks for letting me call you.” Iwaizumi liked the sound of Oikawa’s voice. It was less flamboyant than he imagined, but he assumes that's due to the fact that it’s 3 in the morning.

  
“Anytime.”

From there, Oikawa went on and on about how magnificent the outer space, telling Iwaizumi every single thing he loved about it without skipping a detail — no matter how little.

Iwaizumi was hearing, but he wasn't listening. He could still make out a hum every now and then when Oikawa would ask him a question, and Oikawa was content with that — as long as he had someone to talk to.

Eventually, Oikawa’s pleasant voice lulled Iwaizumi to sleep. His snoring was surprisingly soft, like the purring of a kitten, and to the sound of these light purrs, Oikawa had drifted off to sleep.

 

**_11:24 - Call ended, length - 08:21_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breathe your name – Sixpence none the richer


	5. This is so cliché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of the trash trio + 20 questions with iwaoi - UPDATE - IM SORRY I HAD TO EDIT THE CONVERSATION BETWEEN THE TRASH TRIO WHERE IWAIZUMI IS MENTIONED BECAUSE I REREAD OLD CHAPTERS AND REALIZED IWAIZUMI AND BOKUTO KNOW EACH OTHER ACCORDING TO THE PAST CHAPTERS — MY BAD (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻
> 
> The edited part begins at 12:21 (Me): hajime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might update again in 8 hours or so, but I might pass out for like 5 hours, so who knows＼(＾▽＾)／

**Oikawa Tooru: _Conversation with Iwaizumi Hajime_**

  
11:50: I JUST WOKE UP  
11:50: SRY I FORGOT TO HANG UP BEFORE I FELL ASLESP

11:50: It’s fine, and good morning

11:50: MORNING IWA-CHAN

  
_**Conversation with Owl-chan & Kitty-chan** _

  
12:13 (Owl-chan): guys  
12:13 (Owl-chan): i forgot to tell u yesterday  
12:13 (Owl-chan): AKAASHI IS MY BOYFRIEND I THINK

12:13 (Me): wym you think

12:13 (Kitty-chan): BOKUTO  
12:13 (Kitty-chan): I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE FIRST TO KNOW  
12:14 (Kitty-chan): U WERE SUPPOSED TO TELL ME IN PRIV CHAT

12:14 (Me): tetsu pls

12:14 (Owl-chan): bro u can't be the first to know because technically akaashi is, and i said i think because i didn’t ask him out really

12:14 (Kitty-chan): fuck i didnt think about it like that

12:14 (Me): ik aka-chan would never ask u out so what happened

12:15 (Owl-chan): i was like we r dating and told him to tell me he loves me out of habit when he didn't respond well and surprisingly he complied and then we hugged and did more couple like things but we do that normally

12:15 (Me): let me ask him if ur dating

12:15 (Kitty-chan): oikawa are u aware that akaashi can be very violent when provoked

12:15 (Me): im sure he will be happy that we enabled his relationship w/ the person hes been in a one-sided relationship w/ for like ages

12:15 (Owl-chan): what

12:16 (Me): what

12:16 (Kitty-chan): dont worry about it

  
_**Conversation with Aka-chan** _

  
12:16: are u and bokuto dating

12:16: With all due respect, go fuck yourself, Oikawa-san.

12:16: so yes

12:16: -_- Bye.

  
**_Conversation with Owl-chan & Kitty-chan_**

12:16 (Me): he says ur dating

12:16 (Owl-chan): BUT IS HE MY BF

12:16 (Me): he isnt going to tell me more he told me to go fuck myself and then said bye

12:16 (Owl-chan): SHOULD I ASK HIM

12;17 (Kitty-chan): nah i got u bro

12:17 (Owl-chan): ILY BRO

  
**Kuroo Tetsurou: _Conversation with Keiji ;)_**

  
12:17: is bokuto ur boyfriend now

12:17: I do not know please stop asking me questions about this; pass the message on to Oikawa as well if he didn't get it.

12:17: he got it thats why im asking instead

12:17: Oh.

12:18: sry for asking if this makes u uncomfortable u don't have to answer but

12:18: It makes me uncomfortable.

12:18: i didnt even ask yet (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

  
**_Conversation with Attractive Asshole & Brokuto_**

12:18 (Me): he says he doesnt know

12:18 (Attractive Asshole): wow he gave u an actual answer

12:18 (Me): akaashi likes me ;)

12:19 (Brokuto): pardon

12:19 (Me): liked**

12:19 (Brokuto): WHY DID I NOT KNOW THIS

12:19 (Me): time to talk about oikawas love life

12:19 (Attractive Asshole): i beg your pardon

12:19 (Brokuto): DONT BRUSH ME OFF

12:19 (Me): so oikawa do u like anyone

12:19 (Attractive Asshole): yes ty 4 asking  
12:19 (Attractive Asshole): im not giving u a name

12:20 (Me): why

12:20 (Brokuto): _IMG_2838.jpg_

12:20 (Me): who was that for

12:20 (Attractive Asshole): i cant believe u sent a picture of ur pout to get what u want

12:20 (Brokuto): IT WAS FOR BOTH OF U

12:20 (Me): maybe we can talk about it later honey

12:20 (Brokuto): "honey" UR SO GAY

12:21 (Attractive Asshole): if i tell u his name promise u wont tell anyone

12:21 (Brokuto): I TELL AKAASHI EVERYTHING

12:21 (Me): im good at keeping secrets ;)

12:21 (Attractive Asshole): aka-chan already knows and its iwaizumi

12:21 (Me): hajime?

12:21 (Brokuto): THE ARM WRESTLING ONE? 

1:21: (Attractive Asshole): yes 

12:21 (Me): good choice ;) 

12:22 (Brokuto): I AGREE

12:22 (Attractive Asshole): im glad u approve 

12:22 (Brokuto): HES A TSUNDERE THO SO GL

12:22 (Attractive Asshole): i noticed 

12:22 (Me): guess whos paying iwaizumi a visit today~

12:22 (Attractive Asshole): if u say anything i will literally BREAK YOU

12:22 (Me): how about i just ask him if he likes anyone

12:22 (Attractive Asshole): HE KNOWS WE ARE FRIENDS

12:23 (Me): so what he could just think i like him or smth

12:23 (Brokuto): WHAT IF THAT GIVES HIM IDEAS LIKE WRONG IDEWAS

12:23 (Me): im gonna ask~~~

12:23 (Attractive Asshole): LISTEN TO BOKU  
12:23 (Attractive Asshole): AND HE HAS ONLY KNOWN ME FOR A COUPLE WEEKS WHAT IF HE DOESNT LIKE ME

12:23 (Me): then we will have to make him like you duh

12:23 (Attractive Asshole): WHY DO YOU PEOPLE THINK IT’S SO EASY

12:23 (Brokuto): WHO IS YOU PEOPLE

12:23 (Attractive Asshole): TETSU AND AKA-CHAN

12:24 (Brokuto): HOW LONG HAS AKAASHI BEEN KESPING SEXRETS FROM ME

12:24 (Me): “sexrets”  
12:24 (Me): literally since the moment he met you

12:24 (Brokuto): TELL ME THEM

12:24 (Me): i dont kiss and tell

12:24 (Brokuto): YOU KISSED HIM?

12:24 (Attractive Asshole): its an expression

12:24 (Brokuto): DOESNT IT MEAN THAT U DONT TELL PPL AFTER U KISS/HAVESEX W/ SOMEONE

12:24 (Attractive Asshole): yeah but it also means just not to reveal private/confidential info which is what tetsu meant in this case

12:25 (Me): precisely

  
**_Conversation with Attractive Asshole_**

  
12:25: TYSM

12:25: grand king tooru here to save the day

12:25: IM CHANGING UR CONTACT NAME U R NO LONGER AN ASSHOLE

12:25: the fact that my name included “asshole” in the first place

12:25: ILY

  
***

“Iwaizumi~”

“What do you want?”

“Why do you assume I want something?” Kuroo feigned offense, running a little faster to catch up with Iwaizumi.

“Wow you're not just jogging this time; it must be important.”

“Yeah, so do you like anyone?”

“Why the sudden interest?”

“Because look at those arms.” Iwaizumi swung out an arm to box Kuroo in the ribs.

“God… Damn, Iwaizumi” He said between wheezes. He was falling behind, and scurried towards Iwaizumi as soon as he caught his breath.

“I'm just curious.”

“Yes, I like someone.”

“Gender?” Kuroo shamelessly pried.

“Alien.”

Kuroo smirked, “Ohoho?”

“Don't do that; it's creepy.”

“Is it?”

  
***

“Sit down, and have a drink, angel face.” Kuroo said almost mockingly just as Oikawa was about to leave the club.

“I don't want to spend any more time here than I need to.”

“I spoke to Iwaizumi.”

“You fucking fink.” Oikawa said as he sat down.

“Chill out, I didn't mention you.” Kuroo smiled

“Are you sure?”

“Wow, you're starting to sound like him.” Kuroo set a shot down in front of Oikawa.

“I'm not drinking that.” Oikawa glared at him. 

“He likes someone.”

“Nevermind.” Oikawa downed the liquor, “Another, please.”

“There's a good chance it's you.”

“You couldn't have said that before I had the shot? You know I'm a lightweight, you asshole.”

“I didn't want it to go to waste.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes, “Whatever. What did he say?”

“I asked what gender, and he said, alien.”

“Is that it?”

“Yes. Here, have some more shots.” Kuroo set two down in front of Oikawa.

Oikawa drank them to help cope with his frustration of Iwaizumi having a crush on someone. “Maybe that was just his way of saying, fuck off.”

“Maybe that was just his way of saying he has a crush on an alien enthusiast.”

“Don't call me that in public.”

Kuroo looked around the bar area and gestured to the unoccupied stools, “Literally no one is here. You should ask Iwaizumi who he likes.”

“If it's not me, I can't handle the heartache, Kuroo.”

“Sure you can.”

“You would know. Are you still in love with Kenma?”

“Maybe.” Kuroo replied without meeting Oikawa’s eyes. After all this time, the subject embarrassed him.

“Do you like glasses from karasuno?”

“He's too young for me.”

“He's two years younger.”

“Your point is?”

“He's the same age as Akaashi, and you didn't mind boning him.” Oikawa condemned.

“I should've never told you about that. It was like two times, get lost.”

“As you wish.” Oikawa knew he didn't mean it, but he stood up from his seat anyways and blew a kiss at Kuroo before he exited the bar.

  
**Oikawa Tooru: _Conversation with Iwa-chan <3_**

  
1:08: how wss ur day iwa-chan

1:08: Strange

1:08: continu

1:09: During team practice Kuroo asked about my love life. He actually ran today, when we were outside, instead of lightly jogging, too. He never runs unless we’re doing suicides or is in a match.

1:09: i knw ntohing abt this

1:09: He told you?

1:09: mayb

1:09: Whatever, that's not all.  
1:10: I was walking back to my apartment from campus, and I found Kyoutani vaping.

1:10: mad dog-chan? the one who looks lik a bee?

1:10: Lol, yes, him.

1:10: hes so DISRESPXFFUL

1:10: I kind of adopted him.

1:10: u did a horibl job raising him

1:10: Emotional teenagers are hard to control.

1:11: i know i ws 1 LOL

1:11: Really?

1:11: yea bt my phse wss differnt from maddog-cgan’s  
1:11: i srsly hated my khouai nd almst hut him  
1:11: nd whenever i srve i pretnded the ball wass his face  
1:11: nd i cried alotbc i thofht he was bettr than me at vbll

1:12: If it makes you feel better, you have a really good serve.

1:12: it dos iwa-chan thxz  
1:12: so i hrd u like som1

1:12: I do.

  
1:12: wnna play 20 questiins

1:12: I don't know how.

1:12: omg iwa-chan wat was ur childjood

1:13: Catching bugs and playing volleyball

1:13: … u caught bugs?

1:13: Yes

1:13: iwa-chan tht is so disgustingggggg

1:13: Are you intoxicated?

1:13: yus  
1:13: lmme explain 20q’s

1:14: Okay

1:14: i get 20 guesss for who ur crush is & u get 20 guesess 4 wjatever it is u wanna try to guess

1:14: This is so cliché, but okay, we can play.

1:14: yaay~ whtcha wanna kno

1:14: Who you like

1:14: o k this is riskyy nvm

1:14: Can I ask an actual question to help with the guesses?

1:15: i ghink

1:15: Do you have a type, and if so, what is it?

1:15: ys, abd my typ is cuteis

1:15: What's your sexuality?

1:15: bbbbbiiiiiiiiii  
1:15: u usd 3 questins alrdy  
1:15: my turn!!!!  
1:15: whats ur type

1:16: Don't have one  
1:16: Is it my turn?

1:16: yesiwachan

1:16: I love how you call Kyoutani disrespectful, yet you added chan to my name literally the day we met. Lol

1:16: ur question iwachannnn???????

1:16: Is it Ushijima?

1:16: IWA-CHAN HOW DARYOEU ACCUSE ME PF SMTHN SONASTY

1:16: Let’s not lie, Ushijima is pretty hot.

1:16: IS UR CRUSHUSHIWAKA EW

1:17: No  
1:17: Does yours go to the same university as you?

1:17: NO  
1:17: HBU

1:17: No

1:17: me - 17 q’s u - 15 q’s lft  
1:17: LETME ASK 2 IN A ROW  
1:18: FUTSKUCHI?  
1:18: TERUSHMA?

1:18: No and no  
1:18: Kuroo?

1:18: V FUNNY IWA-CHAN  
1:18: DAISHOU?

1:18: He's not even gay

1:18: LOCE KNOWS NO BOUDMS

1:18 Lol  
1:18: Since you're so curious about him, Futakuchi?

1:19: NO NO NO NO

1:19: I read a study that says you tend to fall for people who look similar to you or your parents.  
1:19: You both have brown hair and eyes, are pale and are really rude.  
1:19: I think you two would have fun together.

1:19: FHATS WHY I DONTLIKE HIM  
1:19: MONIWA?

1:19: Too nice

1:20: WELL I JUS GUSSED 3 NOT NICE EXCSLTY PPL WDYWFM

1:20: Semi?

1:20: NO BUT I WHLD BANG

1:20: Kenma?

1:20: IT WAS MY TURN  
1:20: NO  
1:20: DOES UR BOI PLAY VOLLEY

1:20: Yes, and yours?

1:20: YES UR DOWN TO 10 Q’S AND I HAVE 11  
1:21: NOYA??

1:21: I prefer taller guys

1:21 “i aint got no type” – IWA-CHAN

1:21: Reon?

1:21: NO

1:21: MIYA?  
1:21: ONE OF THE BROCCOLIS FROM SHINIZEN HIGH?? I FORFOT HISNAMD RN

1:22: No and definitely no lol

1:22: WAS I CLSE W/ MIYA

1:22: In a sense, I suppose so.  
1:22: Yahaba?

1:22: EW HES LIKE MY DUCKIBG SON

1:22: Kyoutani?

1:22: I THIGT I MADE ITF CLEAR WARLIER I HATS HIS PEDSONALITY

1:23: Oops

1:23: IWA-CGANN IM GONNA PASS OUT IN MINUTSS

1:23: Okay, good night

1:23: U HAVE 7 Q’s I HAVE 9 Q’s CALL ME AND RLEL ME ABOUT UR GROSS BUGS TIL I FALL ASLSEP

1:23: So demanding

_**1:23 - Incoming call** _

_**1:45 - Call ended, length - 00:22** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21 Questions – 50 Cent


	6. My little heart cannot take it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sappy paragraph + iwaoi meeting + a look into iwaizumi's text logs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the rest; it was kind of challenging for me to write

  
**Oikawa Tooru: _Conversation with Iwa-chan_**

 

7:49: GOOOOOD MORNING IWA-CHAN~~~  
7:50: PRACTICE MATCH TODAY

8:30: See you later today

8:30: I CANT WAIT

Tooru woke up this morning beaming. Normally, he would try to keep his cool around anyone he liked, but Iwaizumi was different. Iwaizumi made Tooru feel as if he didn't have to change himself to benefit the other. While Tooru’s insomnia was a burden to others in the past, to Iwaizumi, it was simply a unique feature about Tooru that made him him. Iwaizumi didn't complain about Tooru’s drunken typing, his excessive use of caps lock, and he let Tooru talk to him about the outer space and aliens. On top of all that, he actually found Tooru amusing! What more could he ask for?

And so, Tooru had let his true excitement show via text today - because Iwaizumi accepted him as is.

8:30: Neither can I

 

***

 

  
16:20: IWA-CGAN GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS

16:20: Really, Oikawa? Lol

16:20: TIME TO HIT THE BLUNT W/ KYOUKEN

16:20: He was vaping.

16:20: STILL  
16:20: ANYWAYS wyd (⌒▽⌒)

16:20: Your mother

16:20: NOW IT’S MY: REALLY, IWA-CHAN?

16:21: Getting ready for the practice match

16:21: THIS IS SO EXCITING MY LITTLE HEART CANNOT TAKE IT  
16:21: WE ARE ON OUR WAYYYYYY

  
***

 

 _Breathe Tooru_ , he told himself as he marveled in the literally breathtaking sight that is Iwaizumi Hajime.

 _He's even more gorgeous in person_ , they thought in unison - without the other’s knowledge, of course. G _o hug him like you planned_ , Tooru. He started towards Hajime,“Iwa-chan!” He smiled and waved.

Hajime froze in place at the sound of Oikawa’s saccharine voice. “H-hey” was all he managed to get out. “Fuck…” Iwaizumi mumbled under his breath as he stared at oikawa.

“What?”

“I need to go do my stretches.” He ran over to rest of his team, and Tooru did the same.

 

***

 

Kuroo nudged Iwaizumi as they stood in front of the net, game about to start, “Like what you see?” He said as he followed Iwaizumi’s gaze to Oikawa.

“If you tell him, I will kill you with my bare hands.”

“I won't tell,” Kuroo smirked, “But I won't stay out of it.”

“If you try to play matchmaker I-” his voice was cut off by the sound of a serve slamming against their libero’s forearm, followed by the sound of the ball hitting the ground. Service ace.

Keio had just lost their practice match (1:2 25-22, 21-25, 24-25). Oikawa’s perfect form and the sound of the volleyball hitting the wooden ground was ingrained into Iwaizumi’s brain as he did diving drills with the rest of his teammates.

 

***

 

“Iwa-chan.” Tooru spoke to Hajime for the first time since their first, awkward greeting.

“What?” _Has Iwa-chan has reverted back to his initial tsundere ways?_ Oikawa was mentally groaning.

“Wanna hang out?”

“Sure, what do you want to do?”

“Make love.” Iwaizumi looked back at Oikawa, eyes wide with horror and mouth agape at his aboveboard answer.

“That was a joke, Iwa-chan.”

“Oh.” He felt heat creep up his neck, of course Oikawa wouldn't want to do that. This is their first encounter, after all.

“How about we go grab something to eat?”

“Sure, but we should probably shower and change first.”

“The UT dormitory is so far away though.”

“Um, do you want to come to my apartment?”

“Well if you say so.” Oikawa winked, and Iwaizumi pretended he didn't see it.

“Let’s go.” Iwaizumi led Oikawa through the short walk to his apartment, during which they didn't speak very much.

 

***

 

Oikawa was in Hajime’s shower when he thought over his actions towards him today. _Was I too aggressive? Where did I get the confidence to make that horrible joke, earlier? Oh no, I don't have a change of clothes with me._

Oikawa turned off the shower and dried off his hair, then wrapping a towel around his hips.

“Iwa-chan~”

“Hearing you say that is worse than reading it.”

Oikawa smiled, knowing no one else calls him by that name, “I don't have anything to change into.”

“Oh, I didn't think about that.”

“It seems neither of us did.” Oikawa’s voice was like music to Iwaizumi’s ears.

Iwaizumi pulled a button down from his closet and a pair of jeans to hand to Oikawa.

“These don't go with the shoes I came here in, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi shot Oikawa a look that said, _are you fucking serious?_  “Okay, then you can borrow a pair of mine.”

“What if they don't fit?”

“Deal with it.”

“Iwa-chan, I need underwear.”

Iwaizumi threw a pair at him and then headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

 

***

 

“Iwa-chan, are you wearing khakis?” Oikawa did a once-over of Iwaizumi.

“Yes.”

“Oh my god.”

Iwaizumi chose to ignore that last comment, “Where do you want to eat?”

“Let's get street food and then walk around.”

“Alright.”

The two walked through the city together until they found a stand with nikuman and yakisoba, which they ate happily. Oikawa would do anything happily if it meant he could look at Iwaizumi’s hazel eyes.

When they were done eating, Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked through a park while Oikawa told Iwaizumi about things from how long he's been playing volleyball to the latest theory on extraterrestrial life.

As they approached Oikawa’s dorm room, Iwaizumi said, “This was fun. We should do it again sometime.”

Oikawa flashed a rare, genuine smile. “We should, shouldn't we?”

 

***

  
Iwaizumi couldn't help but wonder if what he had just done with Oikawa was a date or simply hanging out for the sake of nothing more than being in each other's presence.

  
**Iwaizumi Hajime: _Conversation with Matsukawa_**

  
22:33: I think I just went out on a date.

22:33: Get it, man

22:33: How does one know when they've gone on a date?

22:34: I would suggest asking the other person if it was a date buuuuut I don't see you doing that~

22:34: Wow rude

22:34: Who was it ( ͡°  ͜ʖ ͡°)

22:34: Oikawa

22:34: ;)  
22:34: You should ask if it was a date

22:34: No

22:35: Why

22:35: What if he didn't think it was, and it gets awkward?

22:35: You need more memes in your life; it's like you lack any joy

22:35: My joy is Oikawa Tooru.

22:35: ain't nobody got time for all this worrying  
22:36: Ask him goddammit

22:36: How are you and Hanamaki so happy together without any problems?

22:36: ACTUALLY we had a problem recently  
22:36: Apparently while ~someone~ was on my Instagram, he looked at a message from Hanamaki, removing the notification (without telling me), and Makki was very upset

22:36: It was so disturbing that I forgot to tell you.

22:36: How would you feel if I forgot to tell you that Oikawa wants to be your boyfriend????

22:37: This is completely hypothetical, right?

22:37: christ Iwaizumi

  
***

  
Iwaizumi sighed as he closed his textbook. He hasn't gotten any texts from Oikawa tonight, but he hopes it's because they spent three hours together earlier that night.

He decided to send a goodnight text anyways because for the past five days, he's either been calling him until one of them falls asleep or at least sending a goodnight message.

**_Conversation with Oikawa_ **

  
1:48: Goodnight, Oikawa.

1:52: night iwa-chan <3

  
**_Conversation with Ushijima_**

7:10: Hey, can I ask you for relationship advice?

7:10: I'm not very good at relationships, but I can try, so sure.

7:11: How do you know if someone likes you?

7:11: I suppose when they like listening when you talk about things that might seem irrelevant and support you in the things you do, such as volleyball. That's how it works for Tendou and I.

7:11: Thank you!

7:11: Let me know if you need further advice. I enjoy helping.

7:12: Will do

  
**_Conversation with Oikawa_**

7:21: gooood morning iwa-chan~

7:22: Morning

7:22: iwa-chan it just occurred to me  
7:22: how did u know my crush was male when we were playing 20 questions  
7:22: did kuroo say smth

7:22: I didn't know; I guess it was wishful thinking that happened to be correct? Lol

7:23: quick before i have to get to class: thighchi?

7:23: Wow, nice one. I'm pretty sure Sawamura is happily married to Sugawara, so no.

7:23: ofc he would and refreshing kun would be in love  
7:23: so sweet i think im getting a cavity thinking about it

7:23: Same

7:23: ok one more try: kazuma

7:23: Nah

7:23: can i have a position pls~  
7:24: o boy prof glared at me for having my cellphone out  
7:24: class hasnt even started yet

7:24: I’ll give you his position when you're on your last guess

7:24: kk i should put away my phone ttyl

7:24: Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Can't I? – Liz Phair


	7. Do you really want to know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's so hard writing a homosexual male university AU when you're a heterosexual female who's never attended a university.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the first part of the fic from a personal experience in which I was being rather melodramatic tbh. I edited this on my phone so there might be mistakes.

 

**Oikawa Tooru: _Conversation with Makki (⌒▽⌒)☆_**

  
8:12: MAKKI HELP IM SAD

8:13: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/04/cd/36/04cd369fd8f7e7e9d09b36d3ea40426e.jpg

8:13: THIS IS SERIOUS HANAMAKI

8:13: You spelled out my whole name; what's good 

8:13: I THINK I SWALLOWED AN EYELASH ( ◢д◣)( p′︵‵。)

8:14: Are u kidding me 

8:14: T^T T^T T^T T^T T^T T^T  
8:14: ლ(ٱ٥ٱლ)ლ(ٱ٥ٱლ)( ٱ٥ ٱ )( ٱ٥ ٱ )Ⓦⓗⓨ？Ⓦⓗⓨ？Ⓦⓗⓨ？Ⓦⓗⓨ？

8:14: Go bother your boyfriend

8:14: I TRIED HES NOT ANSWERING  
8:14: AND HES NOT MY VIYFRIWND  
8:14: MAKKI THIS IS SERIOUS I NEED SNOJTIONAL SUPPORT

8:15: How do u even swallow an eyelash

8:15: IT WAS IN MY CEREAL  
8:15: I TRIED TO GET IT OUT  
8:15: THEN IT GOT LOST IN THE MILK  
8:15: AND I AM DRINKING THE MILK

8:15: Here's a crazy idea: stop drinking the milk

8:15: I CANT WASTE IT  
8:15: OH MY GOD I FINISHED THE MILK AND THERES NO EYELASH IN THE BOWL  
8:15: I FEEL LIKE IM GONNA THROW UP  
8:16: ( ◢д◣)( ◢д◣)( ◢д◣)( ◢д◣)( ◢д◣)( ◢д◣)( ◢д◣)( ◢д◣)( ◢д◣)( ◢д◣)( ◢д◣)( ◢д◣)( ◢д◣)( ◢д◣)( ◢д◣)( ◢д◣)( ◢д◣)( ◢д◣)( ◢д◣)( ◢д◣)( ◢д◣)( ◢д◣)

8:16: error 404: emotional support not found

  
**_Conversation with Owl-chan & Kitty-chan_ **

 

8:16 (Me): GUYS  
8:16 (Me): (∩︵∩)  
8:16 (Me): (∩︵∩)  
8:16 (Me): (∩︵∩)  
8:16 (Me): (∩︵∩)  
8:16 (Me): (∩︵∩) (∩︵∩)(∩︵∩)(∩︵∩)(∩︵∩)(∩︵∩)(∩︵∩)(∩︵∩)(∩︵∩)(∩︵∩)

8:17 (Kitty-chan): FFS OIKAWA 

8:17 (Me): PUT UR PHONE ON SILENT IF UR GONNA COMPLAIN ABOUT MY MORNING TEXTS 

8:17 (Kitty-chan): I LEAVE SILENT OFF IN CASE I GET A TEXT FROM SOMEONE WHO'S ACTUALLY IMPORTANT 

8:17 (Me): IM IMPORTANT ( ◢д◣)

8:17 (Kitty-chan): what do u want

8:17 (Me): I NEED SOMEONE TO CRY TO  
8:17 (Me): BOKUTO WAKE UP

8:18 (Kitty-chan): i just want 2 sleep maybe iwaizumi can help u

  
_**Conversation with Iwa-chan <3 ** _

8:10: IWACHAN HELP IM HAVING A PERSONAL CRISIS  
8:18: IWACHAN WHERE ARE U WHEN I NEED U

8:20: I'm in class. 

8:20: IWACHAN YOURE HERE!!!!  
8:20 I ACCIDENTALLY SWALLOWED AN EYELASH AND NEARLY THREW UPAND BORDERLINE CRIED IN THE 10 MINUTES IT TOOK YOU TO REPLY!!!!

8:21: I'm sorry that happened to you. 

8:21: COMPASSION  
8:21: THIS IS WHAT I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR  
8:21 THANK YOU IWA-CHAN I AM HAPPY NOW

~~~~8:21: Anytime

8:21: IWA-CGAN YOURE GONNA MAKE ME CRY

8:21: Then I will provide you tissues. I have to get back to paying attention to the lecture now. 

8:22: BYE~

  
***

  
**_Conversation with Iwa-chan <3_ **

 

21:30: hajimeeeee

21:30: I thought you liked calling me Iwa-chan. 

21:30: i do! BUT i felt like calling u hajime just now ;*

21:30: Okay, Tooru 

21:30: awwww u called me by my name too how cute

21:30: Who's your daddy? ;) 

21:30: kinky, oh my  
21:30: who are u and what have u done with my dear iwa-chan

21:31: What do you mean? I am iwaizkekbdjs  
21:31: aakdkdkimnajdjiwaizuksoeim  
21:33: Sorry, Matsukawa and Hanamaki are really poorly behaved when they're together.

21:33: np are u doing anything tonight

21:34: Just studying 

21:34: tonight is super slow  
21:34: come visit me?

21:34: Yeah, after I finish reading this section. 

  
***

  
“Why would you of all people be working with children?” Iwaizumi asked.

“They thought I was the greatest setter on the planet. Praise is always nice, especially from cute children.”

“What about from not cute children?”

“Not interested in their praise, but I guess it’s acceptable. You should let me make you a drink.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, Oikawa had asked to do this four times already. “If I only have one, will you stop asking me?”

“Yes!” Oikawa turned around, excited, and he got to work. Oikawa poured the liquids together and garnished the glass with a cherry, “Here, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi took a sip, “Of course you would garnish it. What is this?”

“Classic Manhattan. I learned how to make it from an American exchange student. Do you like it?”

“Yes.”

“Good, that was my first time making it. You can be my drink Guinea pig.”

“No thanks.”

Oikawa chuckled. “Can you tie a cherry stem into a knot using your tongue?”

“Don't know; let's find out.” Iwaizumi popped the cherry off of its stem and ate it quickly before putting the stem in, itself. After a minute or so of not even remotely figuring out how to tie the stem into a knot, Iwaizumi pulled it out of his mouth. “This isn't working out.”

Tooru grabbed the stem from Iwaizumi’s fingertips, “Let me show you how it’s done, Iwa-chan.” He winked. _Did he just use the same stem that was in my mouth? Is this an indirect kiss? I can't decide whether that's gross or hot._

“Here!” Oikawa exclaimed as he threw his arm, holding the knotted stem, into the air.

“That's not fair the stem was already dampened for you - and therefore, making it easier to move around.”

“You know that, but not how to tie it?”

“I read about it, but I never tried it until now.”

“You read about a lot of things, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa threw the stem out and leaned forward to Iwaizumi across the counter, propping his chin under his hands.

“I suppose so.” Iwaizumi felt heat creep up the back of his neck due to Oikawa’s close proximity.

“Iwa-chan, is that a blush I see?” Oikawa smiled and leaned in closer, leaving their barely 10 centimeters apart.

“Of course not.” Iwaizumi’s face grew hotter, and he turned his head to face anywhere but Oikawa.

“How cute.” Oikawa stated when Sugawara walked in.

“Oikawa, your shift is over.”

He nodded to Suga and leaned in to whisper to Iwaizumi, “I won't charge you for the drink, so don't worry about it.” Iwaizumi’s heart raced at the sensation of Oikawa’s hot breath.

  
***

  
“Don't you think it's strange that a train is running this late?” Iwaizumi questioned.

“I never really thought about it until you asked. It is kind of strange, but it makes my life easier, so it's whatever.”

“You're coming back to the dorms with me, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Yay.” Oikawa wrapped an arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulder, not yet daring to touch his waist. “Do you ever think about what Makki and Mattsun do in your apartment when you're not around?”

“I prefer not to. Matsukawa has a lot of weird fetishes, and the thought of them in action kind of makes me want to vomit.”

“Name one.”

“One what? Fetish?” Oikawa nods. “He's sexually aroused by some fruits, has a thing for navels, and he likes to caress cold skin just to name a few.”

“There's more?”

“Do you really want to know?”

“I'm curious.”

“Curiosity killed the cat. Some more basic kinks he has are voyeurism and masochism, but by far, the weirdest one is his attraction to shrek, or like any green being. Maybe that's why he likes the idea of aliens? I think he has exophilia, too.”

Oikawa chuckled, “It's a good thing Makki is barely human then.”

“They're so perfect for each other that it's terrifying.”

“So, what are your fetishes?” Oikawa inquires.

“Masochism.”

“Figures.” The two were now walking from the train station to Oikawa’s dormitory.

“What do you mean? How can you tell?”

“You seem very well put together, generally in charge, so to speak. It's usually those with the power that like being rather powerless in the bedroom.”

“Wow, how did you notice this?”

“I did a lot of sleeping around last year through many competitions with Bokuto and Kuroo, and I picked up on some things.”

“Not that it's any of my business, but have you been doing any sleeping around this year?”

Oikawa wondered if lying would make himself seem more desirable, but he knows that lying isn't good for a relationship, so he answers honestly. “It's been three months since I've had sex, Iwa-chan, and you?”

“Four months if I didn't drunkenly sleep with Futakuchi. One month if I did.” Oikawa giggled, remembering their previous conversation about this.

“Did your ass hurt when you woke up?”

“Hey! I could have topped!”

“I'm sure he wouldn't have let you do that.”

“Shut up! Everything hurt when I woke up.” Iwaizumi was blushing again with every tease from Oikawa.

“Kinky.”

“I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Sure you didn't~”

  
***

  
“So, tell me, did you come back with me to give Makki and Mattsun privacy, or did you just need more time with me?” Oikawa was now removing his tie as Iwaizumi sat on his bed. He detached his suspenders from his slacks and carefully unbuttoned his shirt, not even bothering to look away from Iwaizumi, who wanted to shift his gaze elsewhere. He really did, but he couldn't help but stare at the beautifully defined chest being presented in front of him until it was covered by an old Aoba Johsai volleyball club shirt.

“A little bit of both,” Iwaizumi said as Oikawa slipped off his slacks for sweatpants. He then threw Iwaizumi some clothes to sleep in.

“Your turn.” He smiled and shamelessly ogled Iwaizumi’s glorious abdomen, thighs, and biceps as he changed clothing.

Iwaizumi sat down next to Oikawa, who was now laying comfortable between the comforter and the mattress. “Sorry, the bed is a little small.”

“A little?” Their limbs were overlapping while Iwaizumi laid down next to, more like on top of, Oikawa.

“Your hair is in my face. Turn around.”

Iwaizumi obeyed. “Can I be on the bottom?”

“Why?”

“I like the weight on top of me.”

“Sure.” They switched to a position in which Oikawa laid on top of Iwaizumi, burying his face into the crook of his neck, and Iwaizumi habitually hugged him, like a very large, firm pillow.

“This is nice. Goodnight, Hajime." Tooru's breath tickled Hajime's neck. 

"Goodnight, Tooru." Hajime said as he fell asleep beneath Tooru. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here with me – Dido


	8. If I were you, I would be, too ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13:31: Fuck you
> 
> 13:31: if i say when, is that betraying oikawa???
> 
> 13:32: I'll be there in 10 minutes. 
> 
> 13:32: k bokuto and i will be playing w/ ur sex toys in the meantime
> 
> ~format won't carry over~ I totally didn't mean for this to sound like they were going to have an orgy, but it did. Whoopsies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bokuto; btw, I have no plot for this story, so let's see what happens!! Thanks for 100 kudos!! Love you all <3333

 

**Iwaizumi Hajime: _Conversation with Tooru_**

 

11:20: _IMG_034.jpg_ Reminded me of you

11:20: u think about me? ;)))))

11:20: Yes

11:20: i think about u too  
11:20: like when i saw this pretty butterfly the same color as ur eyes  
11:21: and then i thought about how u used to catch bugs  
11:21: u probably didnt catch pretty bugs though

11:21: I almost thought that was a compliment.

11:21: it was!! a backhanded one!!

11:21: Lol, silly me to think you were being nice.

11:21: i am being nice!! i just have a unique way of showing it!

11:22: Well, I have to get back to sorting books. Talk to you later.

11:22: bye bye iwa-chan <3

  
_**Conversation with Kuroo**_

  
13:14: hey  
13:14: _IMG_102.jpg_  
13:15: matsukawa let bokuto and i into ur room  
13:15: hope u dont mind

13:27: What the fuck?

13:27: yay~ ur finally here  
13:27: dw i made sure bokuto was on his best behavior

13:28: He took an owl from its nest and brought it back to your apartment along with its seven babies while on his “best” behavior.

13:28: o k a y to be fair no one was watching him on his trip to the market so that doesnt count hes being carefully watched now

13:28: YOU ARE TEXTING ME THAT ISN’T CAREFULLY WATCHING

13:28: chill tf out and come home alrdyyyyyy we need 2 have a talk

13:28: About what?

13:29: u will find out when u get here ;)

13:29: Why does this talk include Bokuto?

13:29: bc akaashi is visiting his parents for the weekend and bo is lonely so i brought him w/ me

13:29: Oh

13:30: _IMG_103.jpg_  
13:30: y is shrek merch in ur drawer  
13:30: i knew there was a reason u and mattsun lived 2gether ;)

13:30: Seriously what the fuck why are you going through my stuff?  
13:30: That isn't mine. Matsukawa ran out of space and asked if he could keep some things in my drawers.

13:31: oh my god  
13:31: a bulbasAUR DILDO  
13:31: AND A PIKACHU BUTT PLUG

13:31: You know that isn't mine.  
13:31: I don't even like Pokemon.

13:31: but u like bulby don't u ;)

13:31: Fuck you

13:31: if i say when, is that betraying oikawa???

13:32: I'll be there in 10 minutes.

13:32: k bokuto and i will be playing w/ ur sex toys in the meantime

13:32: I told you they aren't mine, you little fucker.

13:32: do u kiss ur mother with that mouth

13:32: Yes, dipshit.

13:33: leaving the door unlocked 4 u <3

13:33: Where is Matsukawa while you're playing with his sex toys?

13:33: went 2 see his bf  
13:33: theyre so goals  
13:33: it makes me fuckin sick

13:34: Really? I thought they would inspire you rather than making you sick.

13:34: lmao y

13:34: Because if there's someone out there for a menial “meme whore” such as Matsukawa, then there's hope for even such a lowly being as yourself.

13:34: I COME OVER HERE TO TRY TO HELP U AND THIS ISWJAT I GET IN RETURN  
13:34: IT LOOKS LIKE UR KEARNING FROM OIKAWA W THE BACKGANDED COMPLIMENTS  
13:35: FUCK IWAIZUMI IM GONNA LET BOKUTO GO WILD

13:35: You wouldn't.

13:35: I GAVE HIM THE BUTT PLUG

13:35: What the fuck, Kuroo?

13:35: NOW U GET TO DEAL WITH MATTSUN COMPLAINING ABT IT  
13:35: IM GONNA TELL HIM U LET BOKUTO HAVE AT IT

13:36: What is he even doing with it?

13:37: _MOV_104.avi_  
13:37: HE DOESNT FUCKING KNOW WHAT ITIS LMAO

13:37: Did he seriously just put it in his mouth after asking what it is???  
13:38: I need Akaashi’s number.

13:38: IM SURE BOKUTO WILL TELL HIM ABOUT THIS ON HIS OWN DW ABOUT IT  
13:38: he  
13:38: said it  
13:38: tastes  
13:38: sweet

13:39: Please tell me you told him what it was.

13:39: i want u to

13:39: I can't believe you let your best friend put something, that has been up an ass, in his mouth.

13:39: DONT TELL ME U WOULD HAVE TOLD HIM WHAT IT IS AFTER HE GAVE IT A GOOD LICK  
13:40: I KNO U WOULDNT HV

13:40: He wouldn't have licked it in the first place because I wouldn't have given it to him and said, “go crazy.”

13:40: U MUST HAVE LAUGHED  
13:40: U CANT TELL ME THAT WSNT HILARIOUS

13:41: You are an awful friend.

   
“Why does it resemble a penis?” Iwaizumi hears Bokuto’s curious words as soon as he walks into the apartment. _I am going to kill Kuroo._ Iwaizumi storms into his room, quickly removing the bulbasaur-inspired dildo from Bokuto’s hands, takes the butt plug by his thigh as well, and he shoves them into Matsukawa’s knickknack drawer.

“So, why did we come here?” Bokuto asked, now fiddling with some ogre-green, abnormally thick beads.

“Bokuto!” Iwaizumi took them out of his hands, again shoving them into the drawer. He then grabbed hand sanitizer from it and put it on both his and Bokuto’s hands.

“We have gathered here today in order to commence mission: Iwaoi.” Kuroo stated once both of his friends’ hands were clean.

“What's Iwaoi?” They asked simultaneously.

“It's the ship name for Iwaizumi and Oikawa that I've decided.”

“Kuroo.” Iwaizumi said, his voice dangerously low.

“Yes?”

“Leave.”

“The party’s not over yet, babe.”

Iwaizumi let out a groan, and Bokuto asked, “What's the goal of mission: Iwaoi?”

“To get Iwaizumi and Oikawa together, duh.”

“How can you get two other people together when you can't even tell Kenma how you feel after, like, fourteen years?”

“Shut up, Bokuto.” Kuroo gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

“That hurt!” He said, hitting him back, although much harder.

“You deserved that.” Iwaizumi glared holes into Kuroo’s skull, then joined them in sitting on his bed.

Kuroo let out a light chuckle, “Maybe I did. Let's talk about what stage you're at in the relationship.”

“I would rather talk to asexual Ushijima about this than you.”

“He isn't asexual! Tendou said they have a wild experience in the bedroom!” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows, “Now, tell me how far you've come with our precious Tooru.”

“What makes you think you're qualified to set up Iwaizumi and Oikawa?”

“I manipulated your relationship with Akaashi into actually becoming something, didn't I? Sit there, and look pretty right now, my dear.”

“Fine, but that was with Oikawa’s help.”

“This is so stupid, but to start, we text each other everyday. We always send good morning and goodnight texts, but we didn't send a good morning text, today because we were already together when we woke up.”

“What?” Kuroo’s word came out sounding more as a statement than a question.

“I went back to his dorm room with him last night because I wanted to give Hanamaki and Matsukawa some privacy.”

“Are you sure you didn't just want to sleep on the small dormitory bed chest to chest with him?” Bokuto asked.

“When did you get so sassy?” Kuroo replied.

“I've been learning it from Akaashi.”

“Maybe setting you two up wasn't that good of an idea after all.”

“You barely did anything.”

“Shut up, and help me.” Iwaizumi put an end to their bickering.

“You cuddled. Even I know that's, like, super gay.” Bokuto stated.

“What he's trying to say is that it seems as if your attraction is mutual.” Kuroo clarifies.

“What do I do about it?”

“Ask him out of course.”

“You expect him to ask Oikawa out when you won't tell Kenma you love him?”

“Okay, first of all, I did tell him. It might have sounded platonic, but I did. Second of all, Iwaizumi isn't me. He can do it; he's a big boy.”

“Are you implying that you aren't a big boy?”

“Stop.” Iwaizumi and Kuroo say at the same time.

“It's really fucking creepy when you talk at in sync.”

Iwaizumi and Kuroo exchanged a look and both shrugged.

“Ugh, this is worse than being with mother, Sugawara and papa, Dadchi, and you guys aren't even married.” Bokuto groaned.

“Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you got your attitude in check.” Kuroo said.

“And didn't play with Matsukawa’s sex toys.” Iwaizumi added.

“Is that what those were?”

“Iwaizumi! You weren't supposed to tell him!”

“Who cares?”

“Matsukawa probably does.” Bokuto answered for Kuroo.

“There's that attitude again.” Kuroo said.

Bokuto did his infamous pout, and Kuroo and Iwaizumi stopped nagging him and got back on topic.

“Okay, Bokuto, how do you confess to someone?” Kuroo asked because he knew Iwaizumi wouldn't himself.

“Um, I've only ever confessed once, and it was to Akaashi, who would've probably said yes even if it was the worst confession in the world - which, I personally, think it was.”

“Ugh.” Kuroo rolled his eyes into the back of his head, an exasperated look on his face. “Ow. That hurt my eyes.”

“Dummy.” Bokuto pat Kuroo’s head.

“You're one to talk.” Iwaizumi and Kuroo said. Bokuto couldn't help but agree.

“We should call someone with experience in confessing.” Kuroo picked up his phone and called Tendou; he picked up after a few rings. He put the phone on speaker, so Iwaizumi and Bokuto could hear as well.

“Hey!” Tendou said.

“Hey, I was wondering how you asked Ushijima to be your boyfriend?”

“I didn't! Semi referred to him as my best friend, and I jokingly said,’Wakatoshi is my boyfriend, thank you very much.’ And he said, ‘I agree.’ But he wasn't joking!”

“That's so easy. I'm incredibly jealous.”

“If I were you, I would be, too.” Tendou said, and Kuroo was almost certain he was smirking.

“Goodbye, Tendou.”

“Bye bye~” Kuroo hung up the call.

“Let's try Daichi?”

“He told me he wrote a love poem and recited it to Sugawara on a bridge while they were on a walk in a garden during the springtime, and Sugawara cried and was like, oh my god, Daichi I love you, and then they made out and have been married ever since.” Bokuto said.

“I'm pretty sure Oikawa would make fun of me if I wrote a poem for him.”

“Yeah, but he'd probably cry, too.” Kuroo added.

“What other people in successful relationships do we know?”

“Matsukawa and Hanamaki.”

“No. No. No. A thousand times, no.” Iwaizumi refused to hear one of them tell the story, again.

“But I want to hear how they asked each other out!” Bokuto protested.

“They sent each other a bunch of fucking 'I'm in love' stickers on snapchat and made soulmate memes for each other. Please don't call; I don't want to listen to them talk about it for the thousandth time.”

“I'll ask when I'm alone, then.”

“Which is never because you refuse to be alone.” Kuroo bud in.

“Shut up!”

“What if you bought him hair products and made him milk bread in the shape of a heart?” Kuroo suggested.

“That sounds so stupid. I have an unusual urge to do it.” Iwaizumi took a moment to think about how Tooru would react.

“I've noticed that the urge to do stupid things is a side effect of prolonged exposure to Bokuto.”

“Fuckin’ rude.”

   
***

   
**_Conversation with Tooru_**

   
16:20: it's time again

16:20: Oh my god

16:20: <3

16:21: <3

16:21: i think my heart just stopped

16:21: What’s your favorite fruit?

16:21: an apple a day keeps the doctor away  
16:21: jk grapes and strawberries i cant pick just 1  
16:21: whats urs

16:22: Strawberries

16:22: we should make strawberry shortcakes 2gether

16:22: Yes, we should.

16:22: so what have u been up 2

16:22: I was graced with the presence of Kuroo and Bokuto in my room this afternoon after work.

16:22: theyre always interesting arent they

16:23: Very  
16:23: _MOV_35.avi_

16:23: oh bokuto  
16:23: how can he be so innocent  
16:23: i sometimes wonder if it’s just an act  
16:23: and then i see he is genuinely this way

16:24: He's a character.

16:24: honestly he is

  
***

   
**_Conversation with Tooru_**

   
00:47: How was your day?

00:48: p good ty for asking  
00:48: and urs?

00:48: Progressive

00:48: in what areas (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

00:48: Several, but I won't go into details right now. I'm going to fall asleep.

00:48: goodnight hajime <3

00:48: Goodnight, Tooru. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's my best friend – Tokyo Vanity
> 
> This song just reminds me of Bokuto and Kuroo, which there happens to be a lot of in this chapter


	9. Was it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little kuroken + group chat + important step in iwaoi  
> Things got a little sappy, my bad ahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uploading a little earlier today because i woke up, 5 hours before i usually do, to loud af thunder XD

 

“Kenma, fuck, marry, kill: Kuroo, Bokuto, and I.” Oikawa said.

“This is stupid.” Akaashi said, and Kenma nodded.

“Why do you want to play this?”

“Research purposes.”

“What is that supposed to mean? Fuck Bokuto, marry Kuroo, and kill you.”

“Why kill me?” Oikawa pouted.

“Because you're the one making me choose.”

“What are you researching, Oikawa-san?”

“Oh, nothing.” His voice was mellifluous.

Akaashi gave Oikawa a look that says, _I know what you're up to_.

Oikawa was sure Akaashi would pull him aside for a lecture, but instead he surprised both Oikawa and Kenma by asking, “Kenma, what are your feelings towards Kuroo?”

“Sometimes I think he's more socially inept than I am. He's very strange.”

“Do you love him?” Akaashi asked.

“Romantically?” Oikawa chirped.

“My skin burns when he touches me, and my heart beats a little faster when he's around. Is that what you’d call being romantically in love?”

“Oh my, oh my. How long have you felt this way?”

“I don't keep count. Wanna play Pokemon Go?”

“Sure.” Oikawa said, and Akaashi nodded.

While Akaashi and Kenma were playing, Oikawa decided he would rather text Bokuto and Kuroo about his newfound knowledge of Kenma’s love. At least he would imply it. Saying it outright wasn't his place.

Oikawa whipped out his phone as the three of them left Kenma’s apartment - which he happened to share with Kuroo. How convenient that they ran into Kuroo on the way out.

“Hey,” he said, and Kenma and Akaashi nodded as their greeting.

Oikawa walked behind the two, “Yoo-hoo.” He shook his phone in Kuroo’s face and winked, hoping Kuroo would get the message to check his texts.

  
**Oikawa Tooru: _Conversation with Owl-chan & Kozume Tetsurou_**

  
15:22 (Me): GUYS  
15:22 (Me): I THINK KENMA RECIPROCATES KUROOS FEELINGS

15:23 (Owl-chan): kozume tetsurou

15:23 (Me): YES I LOVE IT

15:24 (Kozume Tetsurou): what gave u such an idea

15:24 (Me): I WAS LIKE FCK MARRY KILL ME KUROO BOKUTO AND HE WAS LIKE MARRY KUROO FUCK BOKUTO KILL ME AND YEAH

15:24 (Kozume Tetsurou): r u sure he didnt just say marry me bc we live together

15:24 (Me): POSITIVE

15:24 (Kozume Tetsurou): idk what 2 do w/ this information  
15:24 (Kozume Tetsurou): im on the verge of happy tears

15:25 (Owl-chan): serenade him w/ the pokemon theme song, feed him apple pie, and buy him all the games he wants

15:25 (Kozume Tetsurou): alrdy do that minus the serenading

15:25 (Owl-chan): he lets u feed him?

15:25 (Kozume Tetsurou): sometimes hes too lazy to pick up the fork

15:25 (Owl-chan): once during volleyball camp i tried to feed kenma & akaashi but they both slapped me and told me to go away

15:25 (Me): oh bokuto

15:25 (Kozume Tetsurou): of course they did  
15:25 (Kozume Tetsurou): i am amazed that hes playing pokemon go rn

15:26 (Me): would u believe hes the one who suggested we play

15:26 (Kozume Tetsurou): wtf

15:26 (Me): yeah i think it was to avoid me asking anymore awkward questions

15:26 (Kozume Tetsurou): u asked him awkward questions?? what were they??

15:27 (Me): “i dont kiss and tell” — kozume tetsurou 2k16

15:27 (Owl-chan): i second that

15:27 (Kozume Tetsurou): fuck u both

15:27 (Me): sry ur not rly my type

15:27 (Owl-chan): sry im taken

15:28 (Kozume Tetsurou): go fuck yourselves*

15:28 (Me): well i dont need u to tell me to do that ;*

15:28 (Owl-chan): do u ever wonder if anyone masturbates while thinking about u

15:28 (Kozume Tetsurou): this coming from someone who couldnt recognize even a dildo

15:28 (Me): i second that  
15:28 (Me): i never thought about who touches themself while thinking about me until now  
15:29 (Me): do u guys think iwa-chan does

15:29 (Kozume Tetsurou): for some reason, i dont think iwaizumi touches himself period

15:29 (Owl-chan): same

  
**_Conversation with Iwa-chan <3_**

  
15:29: just curious  
15:29: do u touch urself?

15:29: That was so uncalled for.

15:30: do you ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ)

15:30: What the fuck, shittykawa?

15:30: oh come on  
15:30: is it really that bad of a question to ask that u have to shame my name

15:30: Yes

15:30: yes u masturbate or yes it was a bad question to ask

15:31: No, I haven't touched myself in two years, and yes, it was a horrible question to ask.

15:31: how come u don't  
15:31: does someone else take care of it for u  
15:31: arent u all pent up  
15:31: is that healthy

15:31: Tooru, please stop.

15:31: are we on first name basis now, hajime? ;)

15:32: Yes  
15:32: No  
15:32: I don't know. I guess?

15:32: im still gonna call u iwa-chan  
15:32: do u know why

15:32: No

15:32: because perfect is seven letters  
15:32: so is iwa-chan because a hyphen doesnt count as a letter

15:33: That was so fucking cheesy.

15:33: iwa-chan is feeling v vulgar today, huh?

15:33: Tooru, are you my mom?

15:33: dont use my own words against me :(  
15:33: i wanna meet ur mom

15:33: That's weird.

15:33: i wonder if shes as vulgar as you are  
15:34: probably a milf

15:34: I will block you.

15:34: no u wont

15:34: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't.

15:34: bc u love me  
15:34: duh

15:34: Fuck you.

15:35: with pleasure, iwa-chan ;)

15:35: This conversation is over.

15:35: bye bye iwa-chan

15:35: Bye, Tooru

  
***

 

**_Conversation with Iwa-chan <3_ **

  
1:22: iwa-chan

1:31: Yes?

1:31: fuck marry kill  
1:31: kuroo ushiwaka and i

1:32: Marry Ushijima, fuck Kuroo, and kill you

1:32: U WOUDRNT EVEN FUCK ME?

1:32: I wouldn't

1:32: HAHIMEEEEEEEE :(((((((  
1:32: (T T) (T T) (T T) (T T)  
1:32: ( ◢д◣)( ◢д◣)(ᗒᗣᗕ)՞(ᗒᗣᗕ)՞( ◢д◣)  
1:32: .·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·.

1:33: I was just kidding, Tooru.

1:33: I HSYE U

1:33: I would marry you of course.

1:33: IWACHAN  
1:33: FR  
1:33: U ARENT JUST YANKINGMYCHAIN

1:33: Yes, lol

1:33: WHI WIULD U FCUK AND KILL

1:34: You're not going to like this, but I would fuck Ushijima and kill Kuroo.

1:34: IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE WE PLAYED 20 QUESTIONS

1:34: Yes it has

1:34: what year is he in

1:34: Second

1:34: mine too  
1:34: 4 questions left  
1:35: this is nerve wracking

1:35: It really is.

1:35: can we make strawberry shortcakes

1:35: It's one in the morning.

1:35: im well aware  
1:35: im also aware that ur home alone 2night bc matsun is w/ makki

1:36: I don't have the ingredients.

1:36: i can stop by the grocery store b4 coming

1:36: Be safe.

1:36: ofc <3

1:36: Call me when you get there. <3

 

_**1:58 - Outgoing call** _

 

“Iwa-chan!”

“Hey.”

“You sound tired.”

“I am.”

“Sorry for keeping you up.”

“I don't mind.”

“Ooh, the strawberries are on sale.”

Iwaizumi chuckled, and Oikawa smiled at the sound of his cute, sleepy laugh.

“You're so adorable, Hajime.”

“You are, too.”

Oikawa grabbed a couple boxes of strawberries and ventured to the baking isle. “Do you have sugar, baking soda, baking powder and flour?”

“No baking powder.”

“Heavy cream and whipped cream?”

“Let me check.” While Iwaizumi did that, Oikawa grabbed the baking powder and went to find whipped cream. “Don't have either.”

“Okay, I got them. I'm going to go pay.”

“Okay.”

“I don't want to hang up.”

“Neither do I.”

  
***

 

The baking process went surprisingly smooth. Tooru ended up doing the majority of it because Iwaizuimi was half asleep.

“Are you hungry, Iwa-chan?” He asked as he topped of the cake with more sliced strawberries.

“More exhausted than anything; a little hungry.”

“Okay!” Tooru took a forkful out of the shortcake and held it to Iwaizumi’s mouth, which he opened for Tooru.

“How is it?” Tooru eagerly waited for a response while Iwaizumi chewed.

“I don't know how you have enough energy to be excited at three in the morning, but it's great.”

“The best strawberry shortcake you've ever tasted?”

“By far.”

“Yay!” Tooru was very proud of the shortcake he prepared for he and Iwaizumi. “Let's go sit down!” He smiled, holding the plate it was on as if it was a trophy while he and Iwaizumi walked to the couch.

They sat down next to each other, Oikawa smiling triumphantly, and Iwaizumi grinning tiredly.

Oikawa asked Iwaizumi to tell him more about himself when he was younger while he devoured the shortcake, feeding Iwaizumi bites here and there.

“I used to catch bugs while Matsukawa played volleyball. That is until he convinced me to come join him and some friends, like Kyoutani. That was back when Kyoutani didn't use eyeliner.” They both shared a laugh and exchanged a fond look. To Iwaizumi, it seemed as if Oikawa Tooru was the only other person in the world, and to Oikawa, it seemed as if Iwaizumi Hajime was the only other person in the world. He was his world.

“I love you.” Iwaizumi said before he dozed off.

Oikawa’s heart was racing, he knows it was probably just something he said in the heat of the moment and that his brain probably wasn't functioning normally since he was so tired. However, the look in Iwaizumi’s eyes and the sound of his voice entranced Oikawa. It felt so real. Was it?

“I love you, too, Hajime.” Oikawa said, although he knew Iwaizumi was asleep and couldn't hear him.

He got up to try to wash the now empty plate in his hands and put away the ingredients, for the strawberry shortcake, as quickly and quietly as possible. It wasn't until a tear dropped onto his arm that he realized the enormous presence of the lump in his throat, oh, and the fact that he was crying.

Oikawa checked the rooms of the apartment to find which one seemed like it would be Hajime’s. He wiped his tears and carried Hajime onto the bed that he concluded was his, curled up next to him, and replayed the words in his head over and over again until he finally fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happened. I was so tired while writing this, and I was kind of writing without thinking. Instead of deleting it like I usually do, I thought: maybe it's time. 
> 
> Melody of you – Sixpence none the richer 
> 
> I'm so excited to write the next chapter


	10. It's hard to speak with your heart lodged in your throat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst bc i didn't want the happy ending yet since that would mean the story would be over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was so excited i wrote the chapter during the day  
> sry 4 what ur about to read

  
When Iwaizumi woke up, he was so close to Oikawa that he could count his eyelashes. He got to 78 and stopped because it was too hard to differentiate between the layers. He thought about what a strong jawline Oikawa had and stroked a finger along it as well as his cheekbones. He moved his fingertip to brush against Oikawa’s eyelashes. They were so long, thick, and dark. Like a paintbrush, but curving upwards.

Iwaizumi took the liberty of drifting a finger across Oikawa’s plump, pink lips, and that was when he remembered the words he had stupidly said to Oikawa last night, or should he say this morning?

 _I love you_ , and everything afterwards was black. What an inappropriate time to say such a thing. Could it be that he didn't remember anything beyond that because Oikawa didn't reciprocate his feelings? Selective memory? Iwaizumi felt his chest tighten at the thought of unrequited love. In the event that he's asked about it, Iwaizumi thought it would be best if he pretended he hadn't said those words last night.

He remembers he has an early class this morning and turns away from Oikawa to check the time: 7:10. He shut off his alarm that were to ring in five minutes so that it wouldn't wake Oikawa and got out of bed.

Iwaizumi went into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked like a zombie. There were dark circles around his eyes. He hoped washing his face would make them less visible and make him look less dead. Once he was done analyzing his face, he commenced his morning routine. When he was done, he leaned over Oikawa, tucked him back into bed and kissed his forehead before walking out the door to his class.

 

***

 

**Oikawa Tooru: _Conversation with Iwa-chan <3_**

 

11:08: hey  
11:08: sry i kept u up last night  
11:08: forgot u had class this morning

11:10: It’s fine.

11:10: it was worth it right <:

11:10: Kind of  
11:10: I barely remember anything; I was so tired.

_Of course he didn't. He didn't mean it when he said he loves you._

11:12: oh :/  
11:13: r u coming back to ur apartment bc i may or may not have just woken up

11:13: Going to the library to study. It's easier to focus there.

11:13: okay have fun talk to you later

11:13: Are you okay?

_Not in the slightest._

11:13: yes

11:13: If something’s wrong, you can tell me, you know.

_No, I can't._

11:14: i know

 

Tooru set his phone down on the nightstand. He was glad Iwaizumi wasn't coming back. He wouldn't have to hear him hyperventilating or the sound of his sobs into his sleeves. Tooru couldn't wait to get back to his dorm room to cry, literally. He wasn't sure why he had gotten his hopes up so high in the first place. He knew Iwaizumi was extremely tired when he said it last night. Maybe it was because he said it at all? How could Tooru have been so foolish as to believe that. It has only been two months; not everyone falls in love so easily. Iwaizumi seems the type to take a while to do so.

 _Patience is a virtue, Tooru_. He repeats this to himself several times until he's stopped crying. He goes into the bathroom to freshen up before leaving. He stared into the mirror at his puffy eyes. _How could you look so unappealing? No wonder he doesn't love you._ He told himself. _Stop that_. Tooru slapped himself, but the thoughts still lingered. He washed his tears away, dried his eyes, and brushed his teeth (not caring that it wasn't his toothbrush) before heading out, straight to Akaashi’s dorm room.

 

***

 

Tooru knocked on Akaashi’s door so gently that he was almost mistaken for Kenma. He didn't need to say anything for his friend to know something was wrong. Akaashi was never one for physical touch, but as soon as he closed the door behind Tooru, he pulled him into a tight hug. He could always tell when Tooru had been crying and was able to discern whether it was serious or not. All Akaashi needed to see was the immensely pained look on his face.

He knew this was serious and that there was little to nothing he could say to make Tooru feel better. Oikawa let a few more tears slip in the embrace.

“Would you like to talk about it?”

Tooru shook his head. “N-not… yet.” He croaked.

  
**Akaashi Keiji: _Conversation with Suga-san_**

  
11:58: Could you please bring milk bread and ice cream to my dorm room?

11:58: Of course

11:59: Thank you.

  
***

 

Iwaizumi closed his textbook shut, frustrated. Why did he need to learn calculus when he wanted to become a sports journalist? After exiting the library, he immediately pulled out his phone to vent to Tooru, but he reread their texts from this morning instead. He analyzed his use of emoticons and abbreviations, or lack thereof.

Was he put off because Iwaizumi had dumbly said he loves Tooru for the first time last night? Tooru could have interpreted that to be platonic. Perhaps it was because Tooru thinks he can't remember making the strawberry shortcakes together? Could it be that he felt bad for staying up with Iwaizumi until three when Iwaizumi had class the next morning? Maybe he was simply dissatisfied with Iwaizumi’s response to his question.

  
**Iwaizuimi Hajime: _Conversation with Tooru_**

  
14:26: Hey

14:37: What are you up to?

14:52: Are you sure you're okay?

14:53: That was the first time I saw you use the :/ emoticon.

15:45: What’s wrong?

16:51: I hope you're alright.

17:37: Please talk to me.

19:37: I'm going to call.

  
**_19:38 - Outgoing call_**

  
**_19:38 - Call declined, length - 00:00:17_ **

  
19:38: Okay, now I know you're ignoring me.

19:39: Can we please talk about it?

20:20: I'm sorry for whatever it is that I did to put you off.

21:04: I wish I knew what it was, so I could make it up to you.

21:23: Sorry for tredecuple texting, but I’m really sorry, and I'll give you space now.

23:58: I know I said I would stop, but I miss you.

2:22: I hope this doesn't wake you up. If it does, I'm so, so sorry. I just wanted to say goodnight. <3

 

***

 

“Um, I went over to his apartment l-last night. We made strawberry shortcakes. He said he loved me, and the next morning… He said he didn't remember much of the night before. I guess I just… I just thought he really did, but he probably did it t-through habitual force since it was,” Tooru inhaled, “right before he fell asleep.” He looked up to see the empathetic gazes of Akaashi and Sugawara. “S-sorry. Am I being melodramatic?”

“Not at all.” Sugawara lent Oikawa a comforting hand. “Nothing feels worse than getting your hopes up only to get shut down.”

“Or unrequited love.” Akaashi added.

Sugawara gave him a pointed look. “Keiji, you're not helping.”

“Sorry, Oikawa-san.” Akaashi ran his fingers through Oikawa’s brown waves. His phone rang, and Sugawara saw the name illuminating the screen. He quickly pressed decline before Oikawa could see and start crying again. It subsequently buzzed twice.

“Who is it?” Oikawa asked. It was his phone; he had a right to know.

“Iwaizumi.” Sugawara said, begrudgingly.

“Oh,” was all Oikawa could manage to choke out. It’s hard to speak with your heart lodged in your throat. “I need to get wasted, please.”

“You don't have any classes tomorrow morning?” Sugawara asked, and Tooru shook his head.

“Let's go to the bar then. Do you want your phone?”

“No. Akaashi, are you coming?”

“Sorry, Oikawa-san. I have to finish this assignment; it's due tomorrow. However, I can come get you when you're done, if you'd like.” Akaashi offered a small smile.

“I'll let you know.”

 

***

 

“Another, please.” Oikawa requested.

“Are you sure? That would make 5, and I don't think you need that many to get drunk.” Hanamaki asked.

“I want to blackout.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “No thanks. I'm here because I want to forget about it.”

“Alright then.”

Sugawara was sitting next to Oikawa, leaning on his shoulder. “I'm so tired.”

“What time is it?”

“3:28 in the morning.”

“You can go home if you want.” Oikawa said.

“You don't have your phone with you, and I don't want you going home alone.” Suga replied.

“Is Keiji awake?”

“Probably.”

“Maybe he can bring my cellphone, so you can go home?”

“Let me ask.”

 

**Sugawara Koushi: _Conversation with Keiji_**

 

3:28: can you pls bring oikawas phone  
3:29: sry im tyoing rly bad  
3:29: so pats my bedtime  
3:29: also a lil buzzed

3:29: I'll be there in 25 minutes. I was about to leave anyways.

3:31: wher r u going this late at ngith

3:31: Bokuto is going through withdrawals.

3:31: u guys r sooocute

3:32: Thank you.  
3:32: Oikawa has 17 texts and a missed call. What if he does something he regrets?

3:33: hes a big boy he can deal with it  
3:33: bsides makki can bbysit him when i leave

3:33: Okay.

 

***

  
**Oikawa Tooru: _Conversation with Iwa-chan_**

  
14:26: Hey

14:37: What are you up to?

14:52: Are you sure you're okay?  
14:53: That was the first time I saw you use the :/ emoticon.

15:45: What’s wrong?

16:51: I hope you're alright.

17:37: Please talk to me.

19:37: I'm going to call.

  
_**19:38 - Outgoing call** _

  
_**19:38 - Call declined, length - 00:00:17** _

  
19:38: Okay, now I know you're ignoring me.  
19:39: Can we please talk about it?

20:20: I'm sorry for whatever it is that I did to put you off.

21:04: I wish I knew what it was, so I could make it up to you.

21:23: Sorry for tredecuple texting, but I’m sorry, and I'll give you space now.

23:58: I know I said I would stop, but I miss you.

2:22: I hope this doesn't wake you up. If it does, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to say goodnight. <3

2:45: I can't sleep. I'm really worried.

3:21: Please tell me you're okay.

  
Oikawa scrolled through the texts and laughed a little. His smile was soon turned into a grimace. _I can't do this._

 

3:55: iqa-cfan  
3:55: i ned sime spscw pks thz

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else cry reading Iwaizumi's unreturned texts?
> 
> Crybaby – Melanie Martinez


	11. Just you in general

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i cried like a bitch writing this if that sums it up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry for posting b4 replying to comments i wanted to get it up instead of making you guys wait okay i'll go reply now <333

  
**Iwaizumi Hajime: _Conversation with Tooru_**

 

3:55: iqa-chan  
3:55: i ned sime spscw pks thz

  
“W-what?” Iwaizumi said aloud. _Some space_. Says the guy who was begging to come over because he couldn't sleep not even 48 hours ago! What has gotten into him?

3:57: What do you mean?  
3:57: Why?

Iwaizumi knew full well what he meant. He just didn't understand why.

 

**_3:57 - Outgoing call_ **

 

“Hellooo?” Oikawa said.

“Hi.”

“I think we ssshould take a breaak.” Oikawa was slurring his words.

“Where are you?”

“Taking a break meansss no coming to visssit me.”

Hajime found himself at a loss for words.

“I know you want to know why, ssssoo I'll tell you. I need to find myssself, so to speak.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Hajime frowned, eyebrows furrowed, and eyes glistening with tears.

“It's suppooosed to mean that I don't want to talk to you uuuntil I gather my feeelings.”

“How long will that take?”

“You're askiiing a lot of questions for sssuch a late time. Are you suuure you'll remember the answers?”

Was that what this is about? “I… I'm wide awake now.”

“I don't know how long it'llll take.” With those words, Oikawa hung up. Those would be the only words he would hear from Oikawa for two weeks.

 

**_4:00 - Call ended, length - 00:03:07_ **

 

Iwaizumi didn't know what to do. He had never been broken up with before. They weren't even in a relationship, but it felt like a terrible, heart-shattering breakup.

  
_**Sunday, March 8th**_  
**Iwaizumi Hajime: _Conversation with Tooru_**

 

9:32: I know you won't answer, but good morning.

19:35: It's kind of disappointing coming out of class and practice and finding no texts from you.

1:38: Goodnight.

 

**_Monday, March 9th_ **  
**_Conversation with Tooru_ **

 

7:23: Good morning.

11:45: I walked past a bakery selling milk bread on the way home. It reminded me of you.  
11:47: I hope I can make milk bread for you one day. Is that creepy?

18:24: Practice is so boring. I bet it would be more fun if you were tossing to me instead of Semi.

00:29: Goodnight.

 

**_Tuesday, March 10th_ **  
**_Conversation with Tooru_ **

 

11:21: Good morning, Tooru.  
11:21: Can I still call you Tooru?  
11:23: I'm going to call you Tooru anyways.

20:43: I miss you so much.

2:12: Goodnight, Tooru.

 

**_Wednesday, March 11th_ **  
**_Conversation with Tooru_ **

 

8:10: Good morning.

14:05: Lol, Matsukawa bought more Pokemon merchandise, and I keep thinking about that time Bokuto put the butt plug in his mouth.  
14:06: and then when I think about Bokuto I think about you because you attend the same university.

15:15: Ugh, that was really awkward of me to write. I'm sorry.

17:38: I honestly rewrite messages before sending them to you, like five times, but once in awhile my fingers slip over send when I mean to hit backspace.

20:52: Is it clingy that I type messages like these out at least twenty times a day?  
20:53: Yet, I only send about a fourth of them.

1:58: Goodnight. <3

 

**_Thursday, March 12th_ **  
**_Conversation with Tooru_ **

 

7:22: Good morning. I miss you.

11:34: It’s been five days since I said it, so I'm sorry.

14:55: How is gathering your feelings going?  
14:58: I can't seem to gather mine.

20:27: Isn't it weird that I feel like I can't live without you when I've known you for such less time than the rest of my friends?  
21:04: I guess you were the most important to me.

1:13: Goodnight.

 

**_Friday, March 13th_ **  
**_Conversation with Tooru_ **

 

10:05: Good morning.

12:53: I've been reading your blog posts at work instead of texting you.  
12:54: They’re really interesting, although I don't believe in it all.

18:23: I honestly wonder what you're doing all the time.  
18:24: Like, I could be listening to a lecture on quantum physics (not that I'm learning about that) and just think, I wonder what Tooru’s up to right now.  
18:25: But I can't ask because you won't fucking answer.

22:36: This is so frustrating, and it hasn't even been a week yet.

1:44: Goodnight, Tooru.

 

**_Saturday, March 14th_ **  
**_Conversation with Tooru_ **

 

7:16: Good morning.

11:34: Sorry for freaking out yesterday.  
11:35: I don't know if you could tell that I was, but I was.  
11:36: I didn't mean for that to sound rude; I'm sorry again.

19:22: I miss you.  
19:22: I wouldn't even be angry if all you said to me was that you hate me. As long as you talk to me.

23:34: I guess that means you won't even talk to me to tell me that.

1:07: Goodnight.

 

**_Sunday, March 15th_ **  
**_Conversation with Tooru_ **

 

9:40: Good morning <3

11:21: _IMG_52.jpg_ Made me think of you  
11:23: Who am I kidding? I think of you all the time without reminders.

16:20: I checked the time, and now I'm thinking of you again.

21:37: Please say something. Type something? Whatever you prefer.

0:56: Goodnight.

2:33: I can't fall asleep.

 

  
**_Monday, March 16th_ **  
**_Conversation with Tooru_ **

 

7:19: Good morning.  
7:47: How have you been sleeping?  
7:48: I hope well.

17:23: The grapes are on sale at the market nearby Keio. I just thought you might want to know since you, like, enjoy grapes.

22:08: I miss you.

2:03: Goodnight, Tooru.

 

_**Tuesday, March 17th** _  
_**Conversation with Tooru** _

 

10:37: Good morning.  
10:38: Happy Saint Patrick's Day, if you celebrate that.

16:34: I noticed that you stopped reading my texts. Did you block me?  
16:34: Why did I ask that. If you blocked me, you wouldn't be able to respond. If you didn't, you probably still wouldn't respond. Lol

17:22: Oh, yay, you read it. Now that I know you're here again, I can say, yet again, I miss you, and I'm sorry!

23:04: Sorry I was pissy earlier. I was drinking.

1:33: Goodnight <3

 

**_Wednesday, March 18th_ **  
**_Conversation with Tooru_ **

 

8:03: Good morning, Tooru.

14:32: I really, really want to visit you in your dorm, since I can't any other way, really, but I don't want to step over my boundaries.

17:29: I probably overstepped my bounds when I kept messaging you despite your need for space and lack of responses.

22:38: Matsukawa and Hanamaki are watching the X-Files in the other room, and I can't help but think about how much I would love to be doing that with you right now.

2:33: Goodnight.

 

  
**_Thursday, March 19th_**  
**_Conversation with Tooru_**

 

7:46: Good morning.

10:00: _MOV_53.avi_ It's nice outside today, don't you think?

18:24: I wonder if this hurts you as much as it does me.

22:39: Why are you doing this?

1:10: Goodnight, Tooru.

 

  
**_Friday, March 20th_**  
**_Conversation with Tooru_**

 

10:02: Good morning.

16:24: Sending these makes me self loathing.  
16:24: I love doing it anyways.  
16:25: I actually kind of hate it because you're not responding.  
16:25: I do love sending messages to you.  
16:25: You know what I love more?  
16:25: Your replies with shitty grammar  
16:25: When you type LOL  
16:25: Your stupid emoticons  
16:25: The way you so rudely write my name  
16:25: When you actually say it correctly  
16:26: Your weirdass questions  
16:26: The fact that you expect me to reply honestly every time, and that I do!  
16:26: Your voice  
16:26: Your laugh  
16:26: The way you type with that dumb ~  
16:26: Your fucking face  
16:26: The hearts you send me  
16:26: Sent* fuck  
16:26: When you keep me up all night texting or calling you  
16:26: Your stupid jokes  
16:26: Your smile  
16:26: Just you in general

  
00:02: What I don't love is fucking crying myself to sleep every night that I send you a good night message and you don't answer back.

1:34: Good night, Tooru.

 

**_Saturday, March 21st_ **  
**_Conversation with Tooru_ **

 

7:14: Good morning.

11:48: I want to apologize for being a little melodramatic yesterday, but I'm really not sorry.  
11:48: I was just telling you how I feel, which is something you won't do to me.

12:35: I fucking miss you, Tooru.  
12:36: I swear to god, if you don't reply within the next hour I'm never texting you again.

18:03: I lied. I would miss it too much.

22:47: I should really stop this, but I can't. It's like a nervous habit.

23:32: I bet even if I deleted your contact I'd still be typing in your number.

1:17: It's like you're fucking dead. Good night, Tooru.

 

  
_**Sunday, March 22nd**_  
**Oikawa Tooru: _Conversation with Iwa-chan_**

 

9:32: Good morning.

13:33: It's been a while since we’ve played 20 questions, hasn't it?  
13:33: Here’s one: it's been two weeks. Why in hell are you still not talking to me?

21:22: Please, please talk to me.

  
_**21:23 - Outgoing call**_

 

“Oh my god, you called me. Is this real?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Yes, this is.” The pain was evident in both of their voices. “I missed you, too. I'm sorry for ignoring you. I know you're going to ask, but I'm really not ready to talk about what I was doing these past two weeks if you don't mind. I'll tell you eventually, just… Not yet, okay? I get it if you're really angry at me and don't want to talk to me anymore or want to kill me. I shouldn't have stopped talking to you all together. That was very stupid of me. I'm sorry for making you cry. I'll try to never do it again, an-”

“Too bad because I'm crying right now” Iwaizumi choked out. “Happy tears, as you would say.”

“I missed you so much, Hajime.”

“I missed you, too, Tooru. I really fucking missed you.”

Now they were both crying “happy tears.”

“I know. It was harder than you'd think not replying or opening your messages, especially when they used to be the highlight of my day. To be honest, they still were these past two weeks. Anyways, enough about that. Would you really want to watch the X-Files with me?”

“Yes, I would love to.”

 

**_2:33 - Call ended, length - 05:10:13_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you're gone – Avril Lavigne 
> 
> I made them said "I love you, Hajime."  
> "I love you, too, Tooru." in the original draft, but then I was like, Tooru went to go gather his feelings, so he could get over that! Hajime kind of indirectly said he loves Tooru, too, but I don't know how Tooru will interpret that yet.
> 
> Love you all; sorry for any shed tears <3


	12. Other things stop mattering when you're in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> v light angst i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't feeling like writing tooru's perspective for the entire 2 weeks so we get 3 days worth of his responses without whatever else he's doing or who he's talking to and some cute stuff

 

_**Friday, March 20th** _

  
Tooru grimaced at the sound of his phone chiming. He knew who was texting him. Reluctantly, he opened up the texts to find 26 from Iwaizumi. Tooru would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about him; that was the most texts he had received from Iwaizumi in a day, recently.

  
**Oikawa Tooru: _Conversation with Iwa-chan_**

10:02: Good morning.

16:24: Sending these makes me self loathing.  
16:24: I love doing it anyways.  
16:25: I actually kind of hate it because you're not responding.  
16:25: I do love sending messages to you.  
16:25: You know what I love more?  
16:25: Your replies with shitty grammar  
16:25: When you type LOL  
16:25: Your stupid emoticons  
16:25: The way you so rudely write my name  
16:25: When you actually say it correctly  
16:26: Your weirdass questions  
16:26: The fact that you expect me to reply honestly every time, and that I do!  
16:26: Your voice  
16:26: Your laugh  
16:26: The way you type with that dumb ~  
16:26: Your fucking face  
16:26: The hearts you send me  
16:26: Sent* fuck  
16:26: When you keep me up all night texting or calling you  
16:26: Your stupid jokes  
16:26: Your smile  
16:26: Just you in general

“Just you in general.” Tooru tried the words out with his own tongue. _Was that a confession?_ He wondered. _Probably not. Funny how he says that when it's the reason I'm not talking to him._ Tooru took a moment to think about the irony of the situation.

00:02: What I don't love is fucking crying myself to sleep every night that I send you a good night message and you don't answer back.

Tooru gulped. _Does he really cry every time? Maybe I should stop. No, you haven't come to terms with your feelings yet._ He had these conversations with himself each time he read text messages from Iwaizumi.

1:34: Good night, Tooru.

Tooru shut his phone off, hoping to bury his feelings and negative thoughts with studying until he was unable to study any longer.

  
**_Saturday, March 21st_**  
**_Conversation with Iwa-chan_**

7:14: Good morning.

11:48: I want to apologize for being a little melodramatic yesterday, but I'm really not sorry.  
11:48: I was just telling you how I feel, which is something you won't do to me.

12:35: I fucking miss you, Tooru.  
12:36: I swear to god, if you don't reply within the next hour I'm never texting you again.

  
Tooru didn't want Hajime to never text him again, but he didn't want to speak to him until he was ready to face the fact that Hajime will never love him the same way he does. He began typing, “I’m sorry, Hajime. I really really really miss you, too, but I still am not emotionally ready to talk to you or be around you on a regular basis. Please do not stop texting me, and if you're wondering why I'm punctuating, it's because this is a paragraph.” Tooru decided not to hit send, instead deleting everything. “I'm sorry, Hajime, but I'm going to have to test the waters this time.” He whispered to his phone, biting back tears at the thought of never contacting him again.

  
18:03: I lied. I would miss it too much.

  
He sighed in relief as he read the message.

  
22:47: I should really stop this, but I can't. It's like a nervous habit.

  
_Don't stop._

  
23:32: I bet even if I deleted your contact I'd still be typing in your number.

 

_Why are you so sweet, Hajime?_

 

1:17: It's like you're fucking dead. Good night, Tooru.

 

 _I'm not dead_ , he wanted to tell Hajime, but he's been silent for so long. He couldn't give up now.

 

_**Sunday, March 22nd** _  
_**Conversation with Iwa-chan** _

9:32: Good morning.

Tooru was sitting at his desk, face hovering over a textbook when he heard the familiar chiming of his phone. He glanced over at the now illuminated screen, _Iwa-chan_ , he read. _I miss Iwa-chan._ Tooru picked up the phone, placing it atop his textbook and read the message.

 

13:33: It's been a while since we’ve played 20 questions, hasn't it?

 

_I don't want to think about it._

 

13:33: Here’s one: it's been two weeks. Why in hell are you still not talking to me?

 

_I wish I could tell you, but it's so, so stupid. I'm sorry, Hajime._

 

21:22: Please, please talk to me.

 

Tooru didn't want to withstand the frustration of not talking to Hajime anymore; it was hurting him, and more importantly, it was hurting Hajime. He thought his love would fade if he stopped talking to Hajime for a while, but if anything, it's pulled him deeper in.

 

***

 

“I'm really sorry for being so stupid, I'm so, so sorry.”

“Whatever, I'm just glad you're done.”

“I am, too. I missed you.”

“I know. We told each other that we did, like, twelve times already.”

“Thanks for not hating me.”

A laugh escaped Hajime’s lips, and Tooru wasn't sure if he should feel upset or not.

“I could never hate you, Tooru. You should know that. I might hate being ignored by you, but I could never hate you as a person. Quite the opposite, really.”

“You're being too nice. I don't deserve a friend like you.”

 _A friend_. Hajime repeated the words in his head until Tooru interrupted his thoughts.

“Are you still there?”

“Yes.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just tired.” _Tired? I think the word you're looking for is utterly disappointed._ He heard the voice in the back of his head say. _Let’s try not to think about it._ He replied to the voice. _Let’s not_ not _think about it; it's important._ The voice replied. “Shut up.” He told it, apparently out loud.

“I wasn't speaking though, Hajime.” Tooru giggled.

“What? Oh, sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud.”

“Having internal conflict?”

“Yes. How did you know?”

“I have it more often than I'd like to. Sometimes, it feels like there's a little devil inside of me, but I think that's just my conscience. I don't know. It's very mean. If the voice had a body, I think he'd be red with little horns and holding a pitchfork.” He laughed.

“Isn't your conscience supposed to be the voice of reason?” Hajime questioned.

“I don't know. There doesn't seem to be a voice of reason in my head, and yours?”

“I can tell.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”

“Mine is kind of an asshole, and it can be perverted sometimes as well. I want it gone.”

Tooru smiled, thinking about how he and Hajime were talking again, like normal.

“It's really nice that we’re talking again. The sound of your voice is so pleasing.”

“Cut it out. We were having a conversation, sappykawa.” That earned him a laugh from the other.

“Okay, I'll stop. Tell me more about the voice in your head.”

“I don't know what else to say about it. I would deck it if it was a person. It's so rude, you know? Not rude in the cute way, like you, just flat out rude.”

“Compliment me more. It feels nice.”

“No.”

“Please.” Tooru begged, but his voice wasn't urgent as much as it was teasing.

“If you want compliments, talk to that red headed kid with ADHD from Karasuno. He gives them out like a whore does the clap.”

“That analogy was so disgusting.”

“I couldn't think of anything else.”

“The compliments aren't good enough unless they're from you.”

Iwaizumi’s heart was racing now. The littlest things caused it to do so when it involved Oikawa.

“I'm not going to compliment you just because you asked me to.”

“Then when?” Oikawa whined.

“When I feel like it.”

“Do you feel like it now? I want you to feel like it now.”

“For some reason, I suddenly do.” _It's because you feel like being what he wants._ The voice in the back of Hajime’s head strikes, yet again.

“Yay! Give me one!”

“You're really cute.” _What the fuck am I doing?_

“Okay, my ego has been fed for the night. Thank you, Iwa-chan! I-” Tooru almost let the L-word slip, “I should probably pay you a compliment, too, now. You're really, um, appealing. I have to go, bye.”

  
_**2:33 - Call ended, length - 05:10:13**_

 

**_Conversation with Iwa-chan_ **

 

2:33: It’s 2:33. Where the fuck do you have to go to? Lol you can tell me if you feel uncomfortable, you know.

2:34: yeah sry that was dumb  
2:34: want me to call back or r u as tired as i am

2:34: Very tired  
2:34: Text me in the morning?

2:35: yes iwa-chan

2:35: Goodnight

2:35: night

  
Tooru laid in bed awake wondering whether he should add the heart to Hajime’s contact name again.

  
_Of course you should. You'll be able to tell him how you feel eventually._

  
_Then what was the point of our little break?_ He asked the "little devil" in his head.

  
_So you could cry and test your love for him? Who cares? It's over now! Kiss and make up!_

  
_It's not that easy._

  
_But it is! All you have to do is tell him you love him, as more than a friend of course._

  
_No._

  
_Yes!_

“How demanding.” He whispered to himself.

 

***

 

**_Conversation with Iwa-chan <3_ **

 

7:37: good morning iwa-chan <3

7:37: Good morning <3

Reading the little heart emoticon warmed Tooru’s heart.

  
_He loves you. Tell him._

  
_How can you be so sure? Stop!_

  
_Not until you believe he does._

 

“Ugh!” Tooru groaned as he walked to class, attracting a few stares from other students. _Oh well, it's not like you'll ever have to engage in conversation with any of them_.

 

7:40: do u ever do super embarrassing things in public and then not care bc u know u wont see those ppl again

7:40: No, I wish I thought about it like that.

7:40: yeah that was my first time in a long time not caring tbh  
7:40: a long time being since i was 7

7:41: Lol wow  
7:41: What changed your mind?

7:41: have u ever been in love

7:41: Um  
7:41: Yes

7:42: other things stop mattering when ur in love

7:43: So it would seem.

7:43: lets pretend i didnt say that k

7:43: Okay, but now I can't help but wonder who it is you're in love with.

7:44: i never said it was a who hehe

7:44: Wtf?

7:44: how cute iwa-chan used text slang

7:44: Shut up.  
7:45: I didn't mean it. Don't stop talking to me.

7:45: okay LOL

7:45: Is it a who?

7:45: maybe (ಠ◡ಠ)  
7:46: could be a what

7:46: What would you be in love with? An intergalactic film?

7:46: okay first off fuck u

7:46: Okay, when?

7:47: HAJIME

7:47: Lol

7:47: im outside of my class rn  
7:47: dont wanna go inside bc i dont wanna put away my phone

7:47: Go to class. We can talk later.

7:47: <3 yes

 

_**Conversation with Owl-chan & Kozume Tetsurou** _

 

12:23 (Me): guys  
12:23 (Me): iwa-chan and i made up

12:24 (Kozume Tetsurou): do u mean u stopped ignoring him???  
12:24 (Kozume Tetsurou): good  
12:24 (Kozume Tetsurou): he seemed v sad at practice for the past 2 weeks u little heartbreaker

12:24 (Me): y didnt u tell me this

12:24 (Kozume Tetsurou): “no talking about iwa-chan until im better (◕︵◕)” - iwaizumi tooru 2k16

12:24 (Me): i like the way Oikawa Hajime sounds better

12:25 (Kozume Tetsurou): i love that u either type all lowercase or all uppercase except for when it comes to your name

12:25 (Owl-chan): ^ same  
12:25 (Owl-chan): glad ur not ignoring iwaizumi anymore btw

12:25 (Me): idk what to say to that

12:25 (Kozume Tetsurou): my message or bokutos

12:25 (Me): both

 

  
***

 

  
**_Conversation with Owl-chan & Kozume Tetsurou_**

 

22:36 (Me): this is so bad  
22:36 (Me): so so bad  
22:36 (Me): im so helplessly in love  
22:36 (Me): it disgusts me  
22:37 (Me): ugh what do i do  
22:37 (Me): kuroo what do u do when u feel overwhelmed w/ how much u love kenma  
22:37 (Me): srsly pls send help  
22:37 (Me): it feels like dying would be easier than this  
22:37 (Me): but if i die I cant see hajime so dw im not suicidal  
22:37 (Me): fuck this is bad

22:43 (Kozume Tetsurou): i go out and buy him stuff to release my love then slap myself when i get dirty thoughts usually  
22:43 (Kozume Tetsurou): how dirty do urs get

22:43 (Me): i need holy water

22:43 (Kozume Tetsurou): my voyeurism kink is on high rn

22:44 (Me): oh my goddddd is that y u asked

22:44 (Kozume Tetsurou): no i was just curious

22:44 (Owl-chan): when i get dirty thoughts i tell akaashi and he glares at me or hits me and then i stop thinking about it and get sad instead  
22:44 (Owl-chan): u should try telling iwaizumi  
22:44 (Owl-chan): then u will stop thinking them bc he’d probably call u a pervert or gross and then u can think about what a bad decision that was

22:45 (Kozume Tetsurou): bo it seems like u have some things to sort out for urself

22:45 (Owl-chan): i really do

22:45 (Me): HOW DO I RELEASE MY LOVE I WOULDNT KNOW WHAT TO BUY  HIM

22:45 (Owl-chan): hug him until he can't breathe

22:45: HES 30 MINS AWAY UGH

22:46 (Kozume Tetsurou): it's worth it ;)

22:48 (Me): UGH FUCK U GUYS R SO BAD IM OMW TO HAJIMES APARTMENT NOW

 

  
***

 

**_Conversation with Iwa-chan_ **

 

22:48: im coming over

22:48: Like, right now?

22:49: yes

22:49: Such short notice, but okay, see you soon.

22:49: <3

 

  
Hajime opened up his apartment door, and as soon as he did, he was enveloped in a hug from Tooru.

They had never flat out hugged before. Cuddled, yes. Hugged, no. The surprise made it all the better. Hajime wrapped his arms around Tooru after he had come to terms with what was happening.

“Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?” Iwaizumi asked once Tooru had released him.

“I felt like it.”

“You came here just because you felt like hugging me?”

Tooru was scratching the back of his neck and a blush was evident over his cheeks, “Well, when you put it like that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E.T. – Katy Perry
> 
> this is the song that inspired me to write this tbh i thought of aliens then oikawa LOL
> 
> NEW NOTE: I won't be updating at my normal time tomorrow because I'll be volunteering, sooooo I will update either at 10ish or between 2-3 EST


	13. Talk dirty to me ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of texting for the purpose of mission iwaoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might be a little confusing bc i switched perspectives a lot

  
**Kuroo Tetsurou: _Conversation with Airheaded Owl_**

 

13:04: should we commence mission iwaoi again

13:05: hell yes  
13:05: but how

13:05: what if i take oikawas phone and text iwaizumi ily from it and see what happens

13:05: too nice let's do something dirty

13:05: ;) like what

13:05: sext iwaizumi from toorus phone

13:06: on it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) next time i see him asleep in the library (which is more often than u think hahah)

  
**Iwaizumi Hajime: _Conversation with Tooru_**

 

17:23: iwa-chan

17:23: Yes?

17:23: talk dirty to me ;)

17:23: What?

17:23: i had a steamy dream the night before last and guess what hot guy was in it? heres a clue. im chatting with him at this moment

17:24: Are you okay? You're using punctuation, and it's concerning me.

17:24: fuck   
17:24: i feel like something is missing when i look down – namely you between my legs

17:24: Tooru.

17:24: your mouth must have been gifted by a magic fairy – i tingle every time i think of you touching me

17:25: What the fuck?

17:25: baby, i want u inside of me soooo bad rn

17:25: Tooru, what the fuck?

17:25: ugh im so horny hajime get me off

  
**_Conversation with Kuroo_**

  
17:25: _IMG_108.jpg_  
17:25: Would you happen to know anything about this?

17:25: ooh looks like tooru is opening up to u   
17:25: ofc idk anything abt it y would i

17:26: …

  
**Kuroo Tetsurou: _Conversation with Airheaded Owl_**

 

17:25: HES ON TO US

Bokuto was typing in another message to Iwaizumi as Oikawa was asleep, drooling on his textbook. Then, he got a message from Kuroo, and Oikawa woke up to the sound of the phone chiming. _Fuck fuck fuck._ Bokuto shoved both phones into his pockets while Oikawa looked around the library and wondered if he was snoring. He didn't see anyone else in the library despite the fact that Bokuto was watching him from behind a bookshelf. Oikawa’s face suddenly fell back onto the textbook, and Bokuto decided it was safe to pull out his phone.

 

**Bokuto Koutarou: _Conversation with PRETTY KITTY_**

 

17:25: HES ON TO US

17:28: OIKAWA WOKE UP BC OF UR TEXT GOD DAMN IT  
17:28: WHO IS HE  
17:28: IWA-CHAN?

17:28: YES AND DID U SRSLY JUST CALL HIM FUCKN IWA-CHAN

17:28: IM IN MY OIKAWA TOORU STATE OF MIND RN OKAY

17:28: STOP USING PUNCTUATION IN UR STUPID SEXTS

17:28: I DID OKAY

17:28: SEND HIM THIS   
17:29: oh daddy praise me and then fuck me like a whore

17:29: HOW DO U COME UP WITH RHIS  
17:29: I HAD TO LOOK UP LINES FROM RHE INTERNET AND COPY AND PASTE THEN INSERT SHITTIER GRAMMAR

17:29: NEXT TIME JUST ASK ME U DOOF

17:29: DOOF  
17:29: THATS A NEW ONE

17:29: I LEARNED IT FROM TENDOU GO SEND THE MESSAGE ALREADY BRO

  
**Oikawa Tooru (Bokuto Koutarou): _Conversation with Iwa-chan <3_**

 

17:29: oh daddy  
17:29: praise me and then fuck me like a whore

17:31: Tooru, I'm sorry. I don't know how to sext.

17:31: neither do i  
17:31: maybe we should do the real thing instead? ;*

17:31: Tooru, are you high?

17:31: high on you

17:31: Talk to me when you're not.

17:32: but iwa-chan .·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·.

17:32: Goodbye, Tooru. I'll talk to you later.

  
**_Conversation with Owl-chan_**

 

17:32: _IMG_2108_

_Are you sure you want to delete this message? – Yes – Message deleted_

Bokuto then went into Oikawa’s camera roll, and deleted the picture from both that as well as recently deleted. He walked over to Oikawa, who was still asleep, however not drooling anymore, and he carefully placed his cellphone into his pocket – where he found it.

 

**Bokuto Koutarou: _Conversation with PRETTY KITTY_**

 

17:33: _IMG_3049.jpg_  
17:33: oikawa got shut down

17:33: okay i’ll admit it that wasnt so much mission iwaoi as it was a prank on oikawa BUT MAYBE WE CAN CONFESS LOVE AND IWAIZUMI WILL ANSWER NORMALLY

17:34: what if he's like fuck u y didn’t u tell me in person u wimp

17:34: iwaizumi can be mean but not that mean <3 he loves oinks remember

17:34: oinks  
17:34: i like it

17:34: ty LOL

17:34: oinkawa

17:35: now i wanna photoshop his face on a pig

17:35: yes plssssss

17:35: i love ur mind

17:35: ily2bro <3333  
17:35: sry the hearts were gayer than i intended

17:35: ur gayer than u intended

17:36: r u trying to roast me

17:36: dont i all the time

17:36: yes :(

17:36: pls dont go emo

17:36: :(

17:36: akaashi is gonna kick my ass

17:36: :(

 

_**Conversation with KEIJI <3333** _

 

17:38: :( i need a hug

17:38: What’s wrong?

17:38: i forgot :(

17:38: -_- Okay, where are you?

17:38: the library :(

17:39: Stop frowning.

17:39: not until ur with me :(

 

**Kuroo Tetsurou: _Conversation with Keiji_**

 

17:39: What did you do?

17:39: nothing  
17:39: why do u think it was me  
17:40: u break my little heart, keiji

17:40: You really didn't do anything?

17:40: nah i was just pulling ur leg  
17:40: _IMG_012.jpg_

17:40: I hate you.

17:40: sure u do ;)

17:41: I will block you.

 

**Oikawa Tooru: _Conversation with Iwa-chan <3_**

 

17:59: how does one stay awake while studying

17:59: I don't know, usually actively using your brain helps.

17:59: WE HAD A CONVERSATION 30 MINS AGO????

17:59: Yes

18:00: p sure i was fast asleep  
18:00: is sleep texting a thing?

18:00: I don't know. Want me to look it up?

18:00: yes  
18:00: i used punctuation wtf

18:00: It’s a thing, but if that's the case, why haven't you ever done it before?

18:00: no idea im rly sry 4 the sexual harassment btw

18:01: It’s fine. I'm going to go practice, talk to you later.

 

_**Conversation with Owl-chan & Kozume Tetsurou** _

 

18:02 (Me): _IMG_2841.jpg_  
18:02 (Me): _IMG_2842.jpg_  
18:02 (Me): guys i think i might have a sleep texting problem (◕︵◕)  
18:02 (Me): also kinda sad bc he wouldnt sext me but that's not important

18:02 (Kozume Tetsurou): okay i didnt plan on telling u but I feel bad since u got shut down   
18:02 (Kozume Tetsurou): bokuto did it   
18:03 (Kozume Tetsurou): but dont yell at him rn bc hes feeling dejected

18:03 (Me): okay fuck u both  
18:03 (Me): sending a screenshot to hajime if u don't mind

 

_**Conversation with Iwa-chan <3** _

 

18:03: _IMG_054.jpg_  
18:04: now i need to change my passcode ~_~  
18:04: and think of a way to get back at them  
18:04: ugh i cant do anything to bokutos relationship bc theyre actually dating and i dont wanna break them up  
18:04: idk how id get access to kuroo’s phone

18:30: I'll do it during our next break. What do you want me to do?

18:30: OH MY GOD HAJIME  
18:30: YOUD HELP ME W MY REVENGE?

18:31: I have some revenge I need myself, and sometimes serving into someone’s head isn't enough.

18:31: CONFESS TO KENMA THEN SCREENSHOT IT AND SEND IT MY WAY  
18:31: MAYBE GET NASTY W/ IT BUT MAKE IT BELIEVABLE THAT IT’S KUROO  
18:31: HIS PASSCODE IS 569863 OR KOZUME

18:32: As you wish.

18:32: <3333333

18:32: <3 I have to go.

18:32: BYE MY DEAR

 

**Kuroo Tetsurou (Iwaizumi Hajime): Conversation with Kitten <333**

 

19:31: hey kitten <3  
19:32: kenma i have something v important to tell you  
19:32: i love you  
19:32: not platonically

19:32: Ugh Kuro I was playing a fast paced game on my phone   
19:33: I lost

19:33: sorry kitten

19:33: It's okay   
19:33: I love you too

19:33: <3

 

_**Conversation with Rudekawa** _

 

19:34: _IMG_748.jpg_  
19:34: ~_~ I have to go, again. Not bothering to delete the messages.

 

**Oikawa Tooru: _Conversation with Iwa-chan <3_**

 

19:34: omg u used an emoticon

21:07: Did you really say “omg”?

21:07: yes

21:07: Tooru.

21:07: wat

21:08: That’s gay.

21:08: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) like u

21:08: Precisely

21:08: did kuroo see what u did

21:08: Yes

21:08: lame i wouldve deleted it and then he would have no idea kenma reciprocates his feelings and then he would be stuck in the same boat as me

21:09: Same boat?

21:09: cant talk to u about it iwa-chan

21:09: Rude   
21:09: Kuroo’s contact name for you is so fitting.

21:09: what is it

21:09: I don't know, what boat are you in?

21:09: u know what  
21:09: i dont need to know! LOL

21:10 :( I feel excluded.

21:10: hajime its creepy when u use emoticons

21:10: :(   
21:10: Are you at work?

21:10: yes

21:11: Is it busy?

21:11: im texting u obviously not

21:11: Rude   
21:11: You could be on break for all I know.   
21:11: Can I come visit?

21:11: pls do <3

 

***

 

“So, what are your kinks?”

“What?” Oikawa needed to make sure he was hearing right.

“Well I already told you mine, and after getting those sexts from Bokuto, I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious about yours.”

“Wow, I never thought you'd take active interest in my sexual interests. I think we've established my praise kink when I begged for compliments — sorry about that.”

Hajime laughed. “Don't be. It's cute.”

Oikawa tried to hide the growing blush on his face by resting his head on his hands, hoping to cover up his now pink cheeks. “I also have a daddy kink.” Admitting that made him blush harder.

“You seem like the type.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. What else?”

“A little BDSM. Maybe crossdressing, like wearing panties, but I wouldn't want someone like you to do that since you're more hot than pretty.”

“Who said anything about me following through with your crossdressing kink?” Iwaizumi teased and raised an eyebrow.

“I don't know. You follow through with my praise kink, so…” Tooru smiled as he elicited a blush out of Hajime.

“Do you like to wear panties?”

“Well, I didn't expect you to ask that. I only did once. It made me feel… Pretty? I don't know if I necessarily liked it, but it was nice.”

“Oh,” and Hajime's thoughts went wild. He got hard just thinking about it. He was very glad for the bar between he and Tooru, so he couldn't see.

“Are you imagining me in panties?” Tooru teased.

“Um.” Iwaizumi began to blush furiously.

“Oh my god, you were.” Tooru laughed as he watched the blush darken on Iwaizumi’s face. “Well, do you like what you were imagining?” He winked.

“I'm not going to answer that.”

“I'm going to take that as a yes.”

“Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this song has nothing to do w/ the chapter i just like it   
> Like a boy - Ciara


	14. He has a list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight kuroken lots of iwaoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I switched between using Hajime and Iwaizumi a lot and for updating an hour and a half late

  
**Kuroo Tetsurou: _Conversation with Kitten <333_**

  
21:05: omg kenma i didnt type that u know im not that lame to confess over the phone it was iwaizumi  
21:05: i do love you though <3  
21:05: like romantically

21:05: I thought that went without saying

21:06: omg KENMA <33333333

21:06: Come home

21:06: OKAY  
21:06: AM I ALLOWED TO TOUCH YOU NOW

21:06: You always touch me

21:06: CAN I DO IT MORE

21:07: I'm not replying to that

21:07: KENMA IM CRYING <3333

  
*days later*

  
**Oikawa Tooru: _Conversation with Iwa-chan <3_**

  
7:05: good morning iwa-chan

7:08: Good morning

7:08: im tired af

7:08: Is that why you fall asleep in the library apparently quite often?

7:08: the shade ur throwing is real  
7:09: yes

7:09: Maybe you should get more sleep, or like, not take morning classes.

7:09: 2 late 4 that iwa-chan  
7:09: i cant sleep more bc of work

7:09: I know

7:10: THEN Y DID U SUGGEST IT

7:10: Calm down. I'm too tired for this.

7:10: NO  
7:10: I HAVE NO CALM RN

7:10: Why?

7:10: im upset that i didnt get kuroo&kenma together after like idk 7 yrs of trying but u did

7:11: You told me what to do. The credit for their relationship is all yours.

7:11: <3 AH HAJIME THANK U

7:11: It really isn't that big of a deal, but you're welcome.

7:11: im gonna go take a nap on a bench before im at the classroom ttyl

7:12: Maybe you should go to the classroom first and take a nap there until class begins.

7:12: i tried that b4 but the prof locks the door until 2 mins before class begins and idw sleep on the ground

7:12: Okay, sweet dreams.

7:12: <3 bye bye hajime

7:12: <3

  
**Iwaizumi Hajime: _Conversation with Kuroo_**

  
14:02: _IMG_113.jpg_  
14:02: KENMA IS SO CUTE  
14:02: I STILL CANT BELIEVE UR SABATOGE GONE WRONG GOT ME A BOYFRIEND  
14:02: HAHAHAH

14:02: Fuck you.

14:03: I CANT IM TAKEN AHAHAHA

14:03: I hate you.

14:03: WHY DO MY FRIEND’S SIGNIFICANT OTHERS HATE ME   
14:03: IM SO LIKEABLE

14:04: Significant other?

14:04: let's be real   
14:04: u and tooru r a couple w/o the kissing

14:04: I believe that's what you'd call “friends.”

14:05: BUT DO FRIENDS SEND EACH OTHER GM AND GN MESSAGES   
14:05: AND TALK ABT KINKY STUFF 2 EACH OTHER

14:05: I don't know. I've never done that with a friend before now, but since Tooru is my friend, and we do that, yes?

14:05: no iwaizumi   
14:05: they dont

14:06: What do I do?

14:06: u made my relationship u can make urs

14:06: What if he doesn't like me like that?

14:06: okfirst of all ur being an idiot   
14:07: 2nd wont u regret never knowing than taking the risk nd finding out

14:07: Okay, you of all people don't get to call me an idiot, and I guess.

14:07: love ya iwaizumi go knock em dead

14:07: Not yet  
14:08: I need to work up to it.

14:08: take all the time u need   
14:08: (u have one month)

14:08: One month until what?

14:08: i will leave that to ur imagination

14:09: You don't know yet?

14:09: nope

14:09: Lol

  
***

  
**_Conversation with Tooru_**

  
19:21: Kuroo keeps sending me pictures of Kenma, and it's like rubbing in my face the fact that I'm single.  
19:21: I utterly regret typing in “i love you.”

19:34: hes been sending them in the group chat constantly   
19:34: like worse than bokuto w/ akaashi

19:35: I should temporarily block Kuroo until he's learned his lesson.

19:35: y dont u

19:35: I will the next time he starts the spam.

19:35: same   
19:35: im so bored wyd

19:35: Lying in bed  
19:35: I’m so tired.

19:36: Are you home alone?

19:36: Yes

19:36: im coming over~

19:36: I don't feel like getting up to unlock the door

19:37: as your best friend i should get a key

19:37: I'll get you one later

19:37: wow   
19:37: i didnt expect that

19:37: Do you want the key or not?

19:37: YES PLS

19:38: Okay  
19:38: I’m just going to unlock the door now so I can fall asleep.

19:38: HaJIME ITS ONLY SVEN

19:38: Really tired

  
***

  
Tooru walked into the apartment and locked the door behind him. Iwaizumi’s snoring was very quiet, but he could hear it from the entrance. Tooru advanced towards Iwaizumi’s room silently and opened the door to find Iwaizumi sleeping sideways on the bed, limbs splayed about.  
  
“Sleeping Iwa-chan is so cute.” Tooru whispered to himself as he sat down next to him, ruffling fingers through his hair.

_I wonder if he'd wake up if I lifted up his shirt right now._

_No, bad Tooru! Bad!_

_But don't you want to see his abs?_

_Hell yes! I mean, no!_

_Yes._

_No! Okay maybe one peek wouldn't hurt._

Tooru shamelessly slid his fingers along the hem of Iwaizumi’s shirt, having one more internal debate before slipping his fingers underneath.

_Tooru, this isn't what you planned to do. Stick with the plan._

_Who needs plans, anyways?_

Tooru felt the creases of his well defined abdomen. Hajime stopped snoring moved slightly, startling Tooru, and he quickly removed his hand from beneath the other's shirt. The snoring resumed.

_Thank god!_

Tooru decided to do something safer this time, taking pictures of the sleeping beauty before him. He pulled out his phone and snapped about 50 photos, in which he hated to admit it, but Hajime looked flawless in every one. How can someone look so good while sleeping? He sent his favorite photos in the group chat when it hit him. He could hack into Hajime’s phone right now and find out if he's ever talked about him to anyone.

Tooru walked over to the nightstand on which the phone laid. His hand hovered over it when he realized the [YouTube tutorial](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kgZtAl-XNq8) he saw of how to open an iPhone required use of Siri, and that could wake up Hajime. He sighed, but he was glad that he was restricted from invadings Hajime’s privacy because that would be wrong. Tooru went back to sit down next to Hajime, and he stared at him for longer than he intended. It wasn't until Kuroo texted that he realized he had been staring for at least half an hour.

  
_**Conversation with Owl-chan & Kozume Tetsurou**_

  
20:17 (Me): _IMG_2937.jpg_  
20:17 (Me): _IMG_2938.jpg_  
20:17 (Me): _IMG_2939.jpg_  
20:17 (Me): _IMG_2940.jpg_  
20:17 (Me): _IMG_2941.jpg_  
20:17 (Me): look how ADORABLE

21:06 (Kozume Tetsurou): omg is he still asleep   
21:06 (Kozume Tetsurou): this is the perfect opportunity to grope him

21:07 (Me): i didnt grope him as much as i felt him up ig

21:07 (Kozume Tetsurou): omg u actually did it

21:07 (Me): i did it like 2 mins after i took the pics

21:07 (Kozume Tetsurou): where did u feel

21:07 (Me): abs

21:07 (Kozume Tetsurou): THATS IT?   
21:08 (Kozume Tetsurou): U HAVE A SLEEPING GIFT B4 U AND U ONLY FEEL THE ABS   
21:08 (Kozume Tetsurou): WHAT TH E FUCK TOORU

21:08 (Me): im afraid to wake him up

21:08 (Owl-chan): maybe if you continue feeling him up while he's asleep he’ll be horny when he wakes up and you can frick frack

21:08 (Me): BOKUTO WHAT IS WRONG W/ U

21:08 (Kozume Tetsurou): a lot of things

21:09 (Owl-chan): ask akaashi; he has a list

21:09 (Me): that is so creepy yet cute af

21:09 (Kozume Tetsurou): ikr   
21:09 (Kozume Tetsurou): i bet if iwaizumi knew u as long as akaashi knew bokuto he would have a list of all the things wrong w/ u too

21:09 (Me): i dont think he cares that much

21:09 (Owl-chan): ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

21:09 (Kozume Tetsurou): ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

21:10 (Me): wtf guys?

21:10 (Owl-chan):( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

21:10 (Kozume Tetsurou): ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

21:10 (Me): GUYS (ಠ╭╮ಠ)

  
_Whatever_ , Tooru thought as he set his phone down on Hajime’s nightstand. He plopped down on the bed and pulled Hajime into his chest. Tooru knew Hajime liked to be beneath him, but he was asleep and couldn't protest, so Tooru continued holding Hajime atop of him.

  
***

  
When Hajime had woken up, Tooru was still awake, hugging him.

“Hi.” He mumbled tiredly. He was too lazy to move from his current position at the moment, and to be quite frank, he didn't want to either.

“Hello.” Tooru spoke quietly.

_This is so gay,_  Hajime thought, but he couldn't bring his mouth to sound the words. “What time is it?”

“10:53.”

“How long have you been here?” Hajime inquired.

“Three hours and thirty-seven minutes.”

“You didn't have to give such an exact answer.” Hajime was still nuzzled into Tooru’s chest.

“Oh.” He replied, sleepily.

“Have you been awake this entire time?”

“Yes.”

“Doing what?”

“Cuddling and some other stuff you don't need to know about.”

“What the hell?” He grumbled.

“Your sleepy voice is sexy.” Tooru blurted and subsequently blushed after realizing what he had said.

“Thanks. Yours is… cute.”

“My voice is always cute, Iwa-chan.” He ruffled a hand through Iwaizumi’s hair.

“That feels nice.”

Tooru continued to rake his hands through Iwaizumi’s hair, and he uttered a catlike purr.

“Okay, stop. You're going to lull me back to sleep.”

Tooru removed his hand from Hajime’s dark locks. “You're so cute, Hajime.”

“I told you I don't like being called cute.” Hajime replied; however, the one exception was when the word was from Tooru.

“That's what makes it so much fun, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi was glad his face was nuzzled against Tooru’s chest, so he couldn't see the raging red blush that he felt across his cheeks. Tooru’s hand, that was previously in Iwaizumi’s hair, was now on his back. Iwaizumi felt the long fingers slide until they reached the dip of his back. One head wanted them to venture further while the other said no.

Tooru wondered if Iwaizumi could hear his heart beating as fast as it was. He wanted to slide his hand lower, but he didn't have permission. Tooru wasn't one to do sexual deeds without consent, so his hand remained in it’s place. Iwaizumi didn't dare to give him permission to go lower.

“Sorry.” Tooru said, but his hand still didn't move.

“For some reason I don't think you are.” Iwaizumi replied although he didn't care that much.

“I'm not.”

Iwaizumi sat up, so he could look at Tooru, and then he realized the awkwardly sexual position he put them in by his doing.

“Neither am I.” He replied, intimately staring into Tooru’s eyes for what seemed like forever until he laid back down on top of Tooru.

“I want to be on the bottom.”

“Okay.” Tooru replied, still dumbfounded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a story to tell you guys that's completely unrelated to this fic. Okay so, yesterday while I was volunteering my friend was on my phone, and then I went on hers and found a group chat in which one of the contacts wasn't saved. I was like, hi what's your name? And they were like "who are you you need to fuck off you are a bitch" but in several different messages. Kids are so rude these days. Anyways, since I got the last message in the form of a screenshot from my friend, I put the person's number on Craig's List m4m. Was that too far? I regret nothing.
> 
> Underneath it all - No doubt


	15. Netflix and chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;) 2 lazy to write a summary but a wink is all u need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for taking the time out of your day to read my fanfiction. It warms my heart. You are all so lovely and deserve to hear it! I hope this fic brings smiles to your face, tears to your eyes, laughs to your lips, and maybe some unintelligible noises, too. Once again, thank you for reading!
> 
> And, at last, the chapter fෆr yෆu!

 

 

  
**Oikawa Tooru: _Conversation with Iwa-chan_**

  
9:34: imy

9:35: It hasn't even been 20 minutes since you left.

9:35: imy already*

9:35: …  
9:35: I miss you, too.

9:35: <3

9:35: <3

  
_**Conversation with Owl-chan & Kozume Tetsurou**_

 

16:20 (Kozume Tetsurou): guys, i think it is TIME (check the time ;)) that we add a name to this group chat

_16:20 Owl-chan named the conversation “GAY SQUAD”._

16:20 (Me): what a fitting name

16:20 (Owl-chan): ;)

16:20 (Kozume Tetsurou): gj bokuto

16:20 (Owl-chan): THANKS

16:21 (Me): is it just me or has anyone else noticed that like everyone who plays volleyball is a little gay

16:21 (Owl-chan): YOU NOTICED TOO??? I THOUGHT I WAS IMAGINING THINGS

16:21 (Me): omg same glad im not crazy

16:21 (Kozume Tetsurou): it’s hard 2 not be gay when ur surrounded by fine asses, legs, biceps, pretty setters, and adorable liberos all the time

16:21 (Owl-chan): I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I WAS GAY UNTIL U GUYS TOLD ME I WAS

16:21 (Me): oh bokuto

16:21 (Kozume Tetsurou): how could you not tell

16:21 (Owl-chan): I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT IT

16:22 (Me): that would be hard to believe coming from anyone but you  
16:22 (Me): do u guys think Iwaizumi likes me

16:22 (Kozume Tetsurou): yes

16:22 (Owl-chan): YES

16:22 (Me): how can u tell

16:22 (Kozume Tetsurou): the fact that he puts up with you

16:22 (Owl-chan): HE CUDDLES WIHT YOU

16:22 (Me): do friends not cuddle?

16:23 (Owl-chan): WE DONT

16:23 (Kozume Tetsurou): well i cant answer that the same but generally not

16:23 (Me): i dont wanna confess first (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻

16:23 (Kozume Tetsurou): ┬──┬◡ﾉ(° -°ﾉ)  
16:23 (Kozume Tetsurou): but what if iwaizumi doesn't want to confess first either

16:23 (Me): ಠ︵ಠ凸

16:24 (Owl-chan): Hi, this is Akaashi. I think you should confess first, Oikawa-san. Waiting won't get you anywhere.

16:24 (Me): (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻ i’ll think about it

 

**_Conversation with Iwa-chan <3_ **

 

19:23: wanna see a movie

19:23: Sure, which one?

19:23: i didnt think about that part yet

19:23: Lol

19:25: _IMG_56.jpg_  
19:25: see any u like?

19:25: No, you?

19:25: me eithe r  
19:25: wanna come over and watch a movie on my computer instead

19:26: Yeah

19:26: ooh or we can watch the x-files

19:26: Even better

19:26: u know the way my dorm right

19:27: Yes

19:27: see u whenever u get here <3

  
**_Conversation with GAY SQUAD (Owl-chan & Kozume Tetsurou)_**

 

19:27 (Me): _IMG_3002.jpg_  
19:27 (Me): we r gonna netflix &chill

19:30 (Kozume Tetsurou): ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) get it tooru

19:30 (Owl-chan): it seems to me that iwaizumi isn’t aware of the netflix part, so it is quite possible that he also isn't aware that you're going to “chill”

19:30 (Kozume Tetsurou): bokuto

19:30 (Me): stop™

19:30 (Owl-chan): sry™

19:30 (Kozume Tetsurou): it's okay™

19:31 (Me): y r we putting trademarks on everything™

19:31 (Owl-chan): idk™

19:31 (Kozume Tetsurou): bc y not™

19:31 (Owl-chan): stop it with the tm™

19:31 (Me): okay™

19:31 (Owl-chan): OIKAWA U WWRE SUPPOSED TO STOP

19:32 (Kozume Tetsurou): gdi oikawa ur making our precious bokuto upset

19:32 (Me): sry boku-chan love u

19:32 (Owl-chan): you should tell iwaizumi you love him instead ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

19:32 (Kozume Tetsurou): ヽ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)人(■_■)ﾉ

19:32 (Me): bye

  
***

  
“That _thing_ is so gross.” Iwaizumi said as Oikawa watched the screen, wide-eyed with fascination.

“No, it's not! It's cool, Iwa-chan!”

“Ew.” Iwaizumi said, biting back a smile. He thought Oikawa’s enthrallment with the supernatural being on the screen was adorable, and it made him want to smile as well.

When the episode ended, Oikawa asked Iwaizumi, “Have you ever Netflix and chilled before?”

“Is that what we’re doing?” Iwaizumi turned to look at Oikawa.

“We’re currently Netflixing without the chilling.” He answered. “I'm tired of Netflix; time to chill!” Oikawa announced, gesturing with his arms. He wasted no time in closing his laptop and placing it on his desk, then walking back over to his small bed. He caught Iwaizumi by surprise when he decided to shove Iwaizumi — who was sitting down — against the bed as he crawled on top.

_This is the perfect opportunity to kiss him._

_That would be wrong, I don't have consent._

_Do it anyways!_

_No!_

Oikawa smiled down at Iwaizumi who was staring at him, now stupefied, and he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his forehead. “Time to go to sleep, Iwa-chan.” That wasn't what Iwaizumi expected. Oikawa was no longer pinning Iwaizumi to the bed after the kiss, and he lowered himself, so his head would lay in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck. It was one in the morning, and he fell asleep quickly with Iwaizumi beneath him. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, was losing sleep because he couldn't stop thinking about what Tooru had just done to him.

First, he forced the Netflix to end and began the chilling part, which Iwaizumi happened to not know about in the first place. Second, he pinned Iwaizumi down to the bed, for what he thought would be a kiss (on the lips), but he thought wrong. Third he, once again, surprised Iwaizumi by kissing him on the forehead despite having been looking at his lips. Fourth, ‘time to go to sleep Iwa-chan’?!?! Iwaizumi wanted to pull at his hair and scream like he normally did when he was stressed, but he had a sleeping body on top of him and couldn't.

“I am madly in love with Oikawa Tooru.” He whispered to himself, unaware that his thoughts had creeped their way out of his head until he heard the last word.

Oikawa wasn't awake, but he was running his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair, which was enough to get him worried.

“Tooru, are you awake?” Iwaizumi asked quietly.

No reply. He was safe.

“Love you; goodnight.” He said as quickly as possible and then let himself fall asleep under the comfortable warmth and weight of Oikawa Tooru.

  
***

  
_**Conversation with GAY SQUAD (Owl-chan & Kozume Tetsurou)** _

 

12:03 (Me): guys  
12:03 (Me): i had the perfect opportunity to kiss him and i didnt  
12:03 (Me): well i created the opportunity but that isnt important okay  
12:03 (Me): is kissing w/o asking first okay if they arent like leaning in or anything or if u arent dating

12:05 (Kozume Tetsurou): it is important that u created the opportunity bc it means u r able to create another  
12:05 (Kozume Tetsurou): give me the dets btw ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
12:05 (Kozume Tetsurou): u can kiss w/o consent if ur not in public unless theyve made it 100% clear they dont like u like that

12:06 (Me): i pinned him to the bed and decided i wouldnt kiss his lips bc we r not dating and i leaned down and kissed his forehead and said “time to go to sleep”  
12:06 (Me): :/ fuck me

12:06 (Owl-chan): did u watch for his body language to know if he wanted to kiss u or not

12:07 (Kozume Tetsurou): the body never lies

12:07 (Me): no (◕︵◕) idk how to read body language v well

12:07 (Owl-chan): onsec  
12:07 (Owl-chan): http://womanitely.com/ways-know-kiss/ LOLK WHAT I FOUND

12:07 (Kozume Tetsurou): it says woman bokuto

12:07 (Owl-chan): THE SUBJET IS ON A MAN NONETHELESS

12:07 (Me): what if it only applies to straight men

12:07 (Owl-chan): BODY LANGUAGS KNOWS NO SEXUALITY  
12:07 (Owl-chan): http://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/news/a36457/things-his-body-language-signs-hes-into-you/

12:08 (Kozume Tetsurou): did u srsly send cosmopolitan

12:08 (Owl-chan): YES

12:08 (Me): cosmopolitan is for WOMEN BOKUTO

12:08 (Owl-chan): OIKAWA TOORU AND WOMAN ARE SYNONYMOUS

12:08 (Kozume Tetsurou): thank u i needed that laugh bokuto

12:08 (Me): U BOTH SUCKTM

12:08 (Owl-chan): BUT U WISH U COULD ;)

12:08 (Kozume Tetsurou): IF UR GONNA USE THE TRADEMARK DO IT RIGHT

12:09 (Me): IM OFF TO READ THE STUPID™ ARTICLES TTYL

12:09 (Owl-chan): I HOPE THEY HELP

 

  
***

 

“How can you have an entire fan club throwing themselves at you, but you can't tell if one person likes you, so much so that you'd stoop as low as reading feminine articles?” Hanamaki asked, leaning over the bar with a smirk plastered on his face.

“I never had to be able to tell before! They’ve always just thrown themselves at me, that's why!” Oikawa replies, obviously frustrated.

“Need a drink?”

“No… Maybe?”

“I'm going to make you a sex on the beach.” Hanamaki’s smirk grew even wider.

“Makki! That's fucking gay.” Oikawa whined.

“Oikawa Tooru is synonymous with fucking gay.” He said as he pulled out a highball glass.

“I hate you.”

“Not as much as you hate not having Iwaizumi throw himself at you, yeah?”

  
**_Conversation with Iwa-chan_**

  
2:07: do u think my name is synonymous with fucking gay

2:07: Kind of

2:07: YOU TOO???(??

2:07: What's up with the parenthese?

2:07: IT WAS A TYIPO

2:07: Okay, and yes.

2:08: WHY IWA-CHAN

2:08: Well, for starters, you touched my lower back. That's like, definitely not straight.

2:08: OKAY GHAT IS TRUE

2:08: You Netflix and chilled with a guy.  
2:08: You lost your virginity to Kuroo.  
2:08: You play volleyball, and for some reason, everyone who plays volleyball is at least a little gay, even Tanaka and Yamamoto.

2:09: FUXK HAJIME IM FUCKNG GAY

2:09: Yes, you are. Why did you ask? Lol

2:09: FIRST BOKUTHOE SAIID THAT IM SHNONYMLUS W/ WOMAN  
2:09: THEN MAKKI SAYSIM STNOMYKIS W/ FUCKING GAY

2:09: Bokuthoe

2:09: I FEEL BAD FOR TYLING FHAT IM SERY

2:09: You don't need to apologize to me.

2:10: YEAH IM BIZZED OKAY SOLIKD IM GONNA B TYPING V BSD

2:10: Okay, where are you?

2:10: TRAIN AND U

2:10: Apartment

2:10: R U WORRIED ABT ME

2:10: A little. Get home safely.

2:10: AWW IWA-CHANNNNNN

2:11: <3

2:11: OH MY GOODXDS SJSLZBDHAH AHAHHHHHHHH

2:11: Are you okay?

2:11: U SNEBT THE HERT FIEST AHHHHH  
2:11: IM INTERNALLY SCEWNAIBF HC I CANT ON A PUBCLIC TRAIN

2:11: <3

2:11: HAJIMESEESDEEE ILYHAJSNE

2:12: I love you, too. Goodnight, Tooru.

2:12: <333333 DOMT GO TO BED CALL ME

  
_**2:12 - Incoming call**_

  
“I love you, Hajime!” Tooru exclaimed despite still being on public transit.

“I know. I love you as well, Tooru.”

“I'm crying, oh my god. I'll text you when I'm home.” Tooru hung up, leaving a very confused Hajime.

  
_**2:13 - Call ended, length - 00:00:53**_

  
Hajime laid awake in bed for several hours that night, wondering what just happened. Was it platonic? Was it the drink talking? He didn't want to find out for fear of getting hurt.

  
**Iwaizumi Hajime: _Conversation with Tooru_**

  
2:34: IM HOME GN HAJIME ILY <33333

2:34: Love you, too. Goodnight. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that happened idk why i felt like it how do u feel abt it haha (btw sry if u r subscribed and got a chapter posting notification early; i hit the wrong button)
> 
> Thank you – Dido


	16. Stop being a pussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iwaizumis mom yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for 200 kudos btw

  
Tooru gasped, hand clutching his heart as he read through his texts with Iwaizumi from the night before. _I said that? Oh my god, what if he thinks it's only platonic because I said it over text message rather than more romantically, in person._

 

**Oikawa Tooru: _Conversation with GAY SQUAD (Owl-chan & Kozume Tetsurou)_**

 

13:18 (Me): _IMG_3004.jpg_ dont drink and text guys ugh this is awful

13:18 (Kozume Tetsurou): u didn't send a gm text yet?

13:18 (Me): i just woke up 

 

_**Conversation with Iwa-chan** _

 

7:23: Good morning

13:19: sry i just woke up good afternoon <3

13:26: Hey

13:26: gonna go for a run and do some individual practice tty when im done

 

_**Conversation with GAY SQUAD (Owl-chan & Kozume Tetsurou)** _

 

13:20 (Me): okay i sent it but still guys what do i do

13:20 (Owl-chan): idk kiss him

13:20 (Kozume Tetsurou): yeah usually kissing helps let someone know you don't like them platonically

13:20 (Me): but like do i say anything first

13:20 (Kozume Tetsurou): idk ive never seen a romance movie or read a novel w this situation b4

13:20 (Me): gdi kuroo give me a personal opinion

13:20 (Kozume Tetsurou) just make out irdk ask suga

 

_**Conversation with Holy Mother *:・ﾟ✧** _

 

13:20: suga i need ur help pls

13:20: Look Oikawa, if this has anything to do with Kageyama, I already told you I can't do that. He's like my child

13:21: no no nothing to do with tobio-chan  
13:21: _IMG_37.jpg_ what do i dooooo

13:21: Ask him out

13:21: WHAT IF HE DOESNT LOGE ME LIKE THAT ( ◢д◣)

13:21: If I were with you right now, I'd karate chop your negativity away

13:21: SUGAAAA

13:21: Stop being a pussy

13:22: THATS THE DIRST TIME IVE SEEN U B VULGAR

13:22: It was used for emphasis on the fact; go ask him out

13:22: okay but not just yet >:(

 

***

 

Iwaizumi was lazing around his apartment when his cellphone began to ring. The contact name on the screen read Mother, and he picked up the call.

_**20:46 - Incoming call** _

“Hello.”

“What kind of greeting is that? We haven't talked in three months, pumpkin.”

“Sorry, I'm very distracted right now.”

“Well, well. What about?”

“It's embarrassing.”

“Nothing’s too embarrassing to tell your own mother, Hajime.”

“A guy.”

“What?”

“I'm distracted because of a guy.”

“Hajime!” She screeched excitedly into the phone. “You've never told me about your crushes before! Tell me more, now! Name, height, hair color, eye color, university, major, clubs, interests, blood type — everything!”

“His name is Oikawa Toor-”

“The volleyball boy?”

“Yes, that one.”

“I didn't expect that to be your type.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and was glad his mother wasn't there to see. “Do I still need to list the answers to all your demands?”

“Just his major, maybe a class rank, too.”

“He specializes in astrophysics. I don't know what his rank is.”

“Are you dating? When can I meet him?”

“You're asking too many questions, mom. No, we aren't dating; well, I don't think we are, and whenever you're in Tokyo, I guess?”

“I’m so glad my son has allowed me a place in his love life. I've been pretty busy lately; sorry for the lack of calls, darling.”

“It's fine.”

“How about I come over when work gets less hectic in a few weeks?”

“Sure, I'll tell Tooru.”

“Oh my god!”

“What?”

“You're on first name basis! How did this happen?”

“I don't know. I just called him by his given name, and it happened.”

“Have you kissed yet?”

“No.”

“How can you be on first name basis and not kiss?” His mother screamed in frustration (where does Hajime get it from).

“Being gay is complicated, mother.”

He heard her sigh on the other line. “It sure is, Hajime. Anyhow, my break is just about over. I'll talk to you soon. Tell Oikawa I want to take him on a dinner date when I'm in town! Love you, bye!” And with that, the line went dead.                

 

**_20:58 - Call ended, length - 00:12:43_ **

 

Iwaizumi exhaled a sigh. He knew his mother didn't have to have a schedule and could work whenever she pleased but chose to set one for herself anyways. He hoped she wasn't too overworked.

 

_**Iwaizumi Hajime: Conversation with Tooru** _

 

21:03: Tooru, my mother wants to meet you.

21:07: OH MY GOD U TOLD UR MOM ABT ME

21:07: She asked.

21:07: STILL  
21:07: PLS TELL ME U DIDNT TLRL HER ABT THE MILF THING I WAS JIST KIDDING  
21:08: KIND OF OKAY MAYBE NOT BUT I WOULDNT WANNA DOTHAY TO ANYONE BUT U  
21:08: OH MY GOD DID I JUST SYA THAT IM SORRY  
21:08: WAHT IM TEYINF TO SAY IS THAT UR MOTHER OS PROBABLY V ATTRACTIVE BUT ICOULS NEBER SEE HER THE WAY I DO U OKAY IM DONE NOW

21:08: I didn't tell her of course. I'm glad you wouldn't want to have sex with my mother, and in what way is it that you see me?

21:08: HAJIME IM NOT SAYING THAT OVER THENPJONE

21:09: Lol

21:09: WHEN AM I MEETING UR MOTHER

21:09: She just said a few weeks. I don't know the exact date. It'll probably be on a weekend.

21:09: IF ITS ON A SATURDAY TELL ME A WEEK IN ASVANCE PLS BC I WORK THAT NOGHT

21:09: I know; I will.

21:09: SO UH WHAT SHOULD I PRREPARE FOR

21:09: What do you mean?

21:10: LIKE WHATS SHE LIKE  
21:10: ILL BE PN MY BEST BEHAVIOR OFC  
21:10: OR DOES SHE HATE PPL WHO ARE LIKE IDK OVERLY CHARMING WOULD THAT B ANNOYING

21:10: I really don't know. I think she'll just be excited to be meeting you.

21:10: IM EXCITED TOO  
21:10: V NERVOUS

21:10: I’m not excited, but I'm nervous.

21:10: WHY DO U LACK EXCITEMENT HAJIME

21:11: The two of you together sounds like torture.

21:11: U THINK WED GET ALONG???

21:11: Yes, very well.

21:11: AH I CANT WAIT

21:11: It could be a month until you see her; she's a busy lady.

21:12: STILL HYPED  
21:12: WILL I GET TO MEET PAPA IWAIZUMI TOO

21:12: Not before I do lol

21:12: OMG HAJIME IM SO SORRY

21:12: Don't worry about it. <3

21:12: I LOVE IT WHEN U AEND ME HEARTS <3333  
21:12: ALSO IF U WERE RAISED BY A WOMAN SOLELY WHATS W/ UR FASHION SENSE

21:13: She was too busy to teach me how to dress. She gave me a credit card and told me to go wild.

21:13: IF ONLY MY MOTHER DID THAT LOL

21:13: Did your parents teach you how to dress?

21:13: MY SISTER HELPED MEDEVLOP A FAHSION SENSE IN JUNUIOR HIGH 

21:14: You have a sister?

21:14: YEAH AND SHE HAS A CHILD, ONE OF THE KIDDIES I TAUGHT VOLLEYBALL TO BACK IN TOHOKU

21:14: That's cute.

21:14: IS IWA-CHAN GOOD WITH CHILDREN? <3

21:14: Not really

21:14: ME EITHER!!! THEY EITHER HATED ME OR ADORED ME!!! THERE WAS NO IN BETWEEN!

21:14: Lol, kids either cry when they look at me or are unusually intrigued by my biceps.

21:15: OMG THATS ADORABLE  
21:15: WHOOP A CUSTOMER WALKED IN   
21:15: oh its just kuroo ヽ(ー_ー ) /  
21:15: ugh he wants to talk ttyl

21:15: I'll text you later. <3

21:15: those hearts make me scream okay bye fr this time <3

 

***

 

“So, how's it going?” A sly smirk rested on Kuroo’s face as he slid into the bar stool.

“I don't know. Can I leave?”

“No, it's still early, and my shift isn't for a couple of hours. I was bored, so I came to talk.”

“Iwa-chan’s mother wants to meet me.”

“Oh my god. That means he told his mother about you. This is serious, Tooru!”

“He said that she asked when I said that.”

“I mean I don't think she just flat out asked, can I meet Oikawa Tooru? Maybe she was asking about his love interests.”

“I still have no idea if he loves me as a friend or a boyfriend.” Oikawa sighed dramatically. “I wish he had a sign on his forehead or something.”

“I wonder if Iwaizumi’s mom is hot.”

Oikawa shot Kuroo an exasperated glare. “I really want to judge you right now, but I've been wondering the same thing.”

Kuroo let out a monstrous cackle.

“Your laugh is way funnier than what I said.”

“Shut up.”

“How's it going with Kenma?”

“Good, he's asleep right now.”

“So early?”

“More like taking a nap.”

“I wish I could take a nap right now, but you'd probably draw on my forehead.”

“How dare you accuse me of such a heinous act?”

 

***

 

_**3:02 - Incoming call** _

 

“Hello?” Iwaizumi mumbled.

“Hi sweetie, sorry to call so late. I wanted to let you know that I blocked off my schedule the Saturday evening after this coming one. And made a reservation at Tofuya Ukai for 7:45. You don't have evening class Saturday, right.”

“I don't have class that night. I'll tell Tooru about the reservation tomorrow.”

“Great! Is he your boyfriend yet?”

“Ma, it’s only been six hours since the last time you asked, and the answer is still no.”

“I can't wait to see you and your potential boyfriend together!”

“Please stop.”

“No, I am your mother, Hajime. I can be excited about meeting someone who could raise my grandchildren.”

“I have deep compunction for telling you about him.”

“Hajime!”

“Goodnight, ma, love you.”

“Hajime, I want to talk more!” She said as he ended the call.

 

**_3:05 - Call ended, length - 00:03:07_ **

 

**_Conversation with Tooru_ **

 

3:05: Sorry for texting even though I already said goodnight, but my mother just called. She asked me to tell you that we have a reservation at Tofuya Ukai at 7:45 the Saturday after this coming one. I'm going back to sleep now, goodnight. <3

3:07: its okayyy ive been up studying anyways~ thanks for letting me know and night night <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo another chapter for you lovelies  
> i just got my schedule today and will be v busy soon :( 6 more days of break (not really bc i haven't done any summer assignments yet haha) 
> 
> West Coast - Lana Del Rey
> 
> ANYWAYS THE POINT IS, I probably won't be updating as often soon. I will, at the very least, update weekly, if I even have that many chapters left to continue this into the school year. Okay, thanks for reading. <3


	17. Sugar spice and everything nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if u don't know how to use snapchat, this chapter is for u haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter was completely unplanned conversations in messages will begin with Conversation with; chats in snapchat will begin with Chat with

 

**Oikawa Tooru: _Conversation with Iwa-chan <3_**

 

14:37: _IMG_60.jpg_ iwa-chan do u see this

14:37: What is it?

14:37: snapchat  
14:37: kuroos snapchat

14:37: Oh, why am I seeing it?

14:37: see the 542 and the little fire next to kenma

14:38: Yes

14:38: thats called a streak

14:38: Okay, why are you teaching me this?

14:38: shh im getting to it ur so impatient  
14:38: _IMG_61.jpg_  
14:38: now this is bokutos and he has a 738 day streak with akaashi

14:38: What is a streak?

14:38: the number and fire iwa-chan!

14:38: What does it mean?

14:39: oh it means they sent each other snaps for 738 days straight  
14:39: _IMG_62.jpg_ now heres sugas and they have a 233 day streak bc daichi is relatively new to snapchat

14:39: What is the point of this?

14:39: i want u 2 make a snapchat  
14:39: everyone has amazing streaks w their babes  
14:39: ur my babe whether u like it or not  
14:39: we need a streak  
14:39: if u dont like it im gonna make sure to woo ur mom so she makes sure u don't leave me

14:39: Okay, I'll make a snapchat now.

14:40: YAY~~~  
14:40: _IMG_63.jpg_ heres my snapcode for u to add me as soon as it's made

14:40: I don't know what to do with that.

14:40: make the account and then get back to me <3

14:45: I made it.

14:45: yay~~~

14:45: Too many squiggles

14:45: no such thing iwa-chan~~~~~~~~~

14:46: Okay, what do I do with the picture?

14:46: swipe down when u open it, hit add friends, add by snapcode, then select my photo

14:48: I did it.

14:48: SEND ME A SNAP

14:48: I don't know what a snap is.

14:49: … iwa-chan is so cute  
14:49: how about i send you a snap and u reply with one once you see what it is

14:49: Okay

 

Tooru exited his messages app and opened up snapchat. He applied the doggy filter, opened his mouth, posed, and sent it to Hajime.

 

**_Chat with Iwaizumi Hajime_ **

 

14:50: thats a snap

14:50: How do I send you one?

14:51: press the circle in the middle and take a picture

14:51: _Tap to open_

_\- opened_

14:51: aww

14:51: How come yours was a dog? I liked it. I want to do that.

14:51: does iwa-chan like dogs

14:51: Yes, they are simple and endearing.

14:52: _Tap to open_  
            _\- opened, “then i will be a dog for u more often iwa-chan”_

14:52: How do you do that?

14:52: tap on your face and then the little circles on the bottom are filters  
14:52: tap on the circles to use the filters

14:53: _Tap to open_  
_\- opened_

14:53: iwa-chan makes a cute puppy  
14:53: so cute

14:53: Thanks, you're a cute puppy, too. How do I write on it?

14:53: tap on it and start typing or press the t at the top

14:54: _Tap to open_  
_\- opened, “I figured it out.”_

14:54: it appears as if u figured out how to draw on it as well

14:54: Yeah, sorry, I didn't know how to delete the lines.

14:54: u dont need to apologize my dear lol

14:54: <3 Love you

14:54: aww iwa-chan i cant screenshot your love confessions on here

14:54: You would've screenshotted it in messages?

14:55: yes  
14:55: i would make it my background LOL

14:55 _Iwaizumi Hajime took a screenshot of this chat (1)_

14:55: iwa-chan!!!

14:55: Why can't you screenshot on here? It let me.

14:55: omg because it tells me when u take a screenshot and vice versa

14:56: Oh, oops

14:56: youre so cute iwa-chan

14:56: I know, you tell me, like, every ten minutes.

14:56: now its ur turn to tell me im cute

14:56: You are cute, Tooru.

14:56: oh iwa-chan u always know just what to say

14:57: But you told me what to say?

14:57: shhh

14:57: ??

 

***

 

**_Conversation with GAY SQUAD (Owl-chan & Kozume Tetsurou)_ **

 

15:00 (Me): i just taught iwa-chan how to use snapchat  
15:00 (Me):i hope ur phones break so i can have a higher streak

15:00 (Owl-chan): i’ll have u know i’ve broken my phone 5 times already, and every time, keiji signs into my account to send it for me

15:01 (Me): goals

15:01 (Kozume Tetsurou): ikr  
15:01 (Kozume Tetsurou): when i lost my phone kenma refused to do it for me (╯︵╰,)  
15:01 (Kozume Tetsurou): at least our streak was only at 73 that day

15:01 (Me): i love pudding head

15:01 (Kozume Tetsurou): hes mine u have ur own

15:01 (Me): okay wow  
15:01 (Me): i didnt mean it like that im just amused by his laziness okay god

15:02 (Kozume Tetsurou): sry he was talking to shrimpy nd im in a possessive mood now

15:02 (Me): chibi-chan is fucking tobio-chan dw about him he poses no real threat to your relationship

15:02 (Kozume Tetsurou): yeah it just makes me kinda upset that like he smiles more when talking/thinking abt him than me

15:02 (Owl-chan): the way he looks at u is way different from the way he looks at hinata  
15:02 (Owl-chan): the way he looks at hinata is more like fascination like he’s the underdog in a video game for kenma to play as or something or the final boss for him to beat idk  
15:03 (Owl-chan): but when he looks at you  
15:03 (Owl-chan): it's like he wants to eat you sometimes  
15:03 (Owl-chan): it's really hard to tell when he makes minimal facial expressions, but i’m p good at picking up on them bc akaashi like never smiles and all i have to decipher his mood is his eyebrows

15:03 (Me): have u ever seen him legitimately smile  
15:03 (Me): not an upwards quirk of the lips

15:03 (Owl-chan): yes  
15:03 (Owl-chan): it lasted 1.5 seconds :(

15:03 (Me): oh my god

15:04 (Kozume Tetsurou): now im dying to know what it looks like  
15:04 (Kozume Tetsurou): thanks for the words of wisdom btw bokuto

15:04 (Owl-chan): np bro <3

15:04 (Kozume Tetsurou): i know its been a while since u changed ur texting style but u never told me y

15:04 (Me): haha i know ;)

15:04 (Owl-chan): shut up oikawa  
15:04 (Owl-chan): i sent keiji a text w/ lots of abbreviations + v poor grammar, and he kind of misunderstood the text and thought i meant something v inappropriate which i’d rather not talk abt rn or, like, ever k  
15:05 (Owl-chan): anyways he didnt answer the message, and i was kinda sad. the next day i walked onto campus, and he slapped me  
15:05 (Owl-chan): i was so xondused, so he explained to me y he hit me and didn't answer the message and told me not to type like that again  
15:05 (Owl-chan): so here i am, using commas and shit

15:05 (Me): u shouldve seen him freaking out that night

15:05 (Kozume Tetsurou): aww akaashi freaks out?

15:05 (Owl-chan): never seen it  
15:05 (Owl-chan): his most common moods; 1. annoyed 2. calm 3. pissed 4. disturbed 5. content 6. angry 7. apologetic 8. happy  
15:05 (Owl-chan): well there was one time he was nervous for tryouts as a first year, but that ended in like 2 seconds

15:05 (Me): i wish i recorded it it was the cutest thing  
15:05 (Me): besides iwa-chan ofc

15:06 (Kozume Tetsurou): it is kind of creepy that u have a list of how common his moods are in most to least common

15:06 (Owl-chan): it's only fair if he has several lists on me

15:06 (Me): im gonna make lists for iwa-chan now  
15:06 (Me): off to buy a notebook for it

15:06 (Kozume Tetsurou): r u srs

15:17 (Me): _IMG_3072.jpg_ should i get the one w glitter or a plain white on and draw aliens on it

15:17 (Owl-chan): glitter u can do alien doodles on the inside

15:18 (Kozume Tetsurou): this is ridiculous

15:18 (Me): youre ridiculous  
15:18 (Me): so is ur hair

15:18 (Kozume Tetsurou): rudekawa

15:18 (Me): kuroo the churro

15:18 (Kozume Tetsurou): at least im sweet  
15:18 (Kozume Tetsurou): made of sugar spice and everything nice

15:18 (Me): u know what im made of fucking sparkles so fuck u

15:18 (Owl-chan): my mom used to tell me I was made special by god’s will

15:19 (Kozume Tetsurou): bro

15:19 (Owl-chan): i didnt think god was real til i saw akaashi’s face

15:19 (Me): omg

15:19 (Owl-chan): and then i realized it was just bc he has v attractive parents and that my family has a history of crippling depression and adhd

15:19 (Kozume Tetsurou): u can be so dark at the randomest times

15:19 (Owl-chan): i didn't realize that was dark sry

 

_**Conversation with Iwa-chan <3** _

 

16:20: iwa-chan <3  
16:20: i bought a notebook just for taking notes on you

16:20: Tooru, that's creepy.  
16:20: Did you wait until it was 4:20 to send me that on purpose?

16:20: _IMG_64.jpg_ my latest note: iwa-chan takes notice when it's 4:20

16:20: I can't believe you're actually doing this.

16:21: im gonna take mental notes when i meet ur mom  
16:21: and then when i get home im gonna make a little section for her in my iwaizumi notebook and write it all down

16:21: Tooru, this is seriously creepy.

16:21: note #57, hajime thinks my notebook is creepy  
16:21: u should make an oikawa notebook

16:21: No  
16:21: Don't you have anything better to do, like studying or practicing volleyball?

16:22: u know i dont practice volley on mondays  
16:22: ...or u would know if u had an oikawa notebook  
16:22: theyre sold by my fan club

16:22: You have a fan club?

16:22: duh  
16:22: looks like u have a lot of notes to take mister

16:22: I’ll think about it.

16:22: omg ur actually considering it <3  
16:22: i love iwa-chan <3

16:23: Sometimes when you talk about me as if I can't see, I think you sent it in the wrong conversation.

16:23: nope <3

 

**_Iwaizumi Hajime: Conversation with Mother_ **

 

16:48: Hajime  
16:48: What are you wearing to the restaurant?

16:48: I haven't decided yet.

16:49: Wrong answer  
16:49: Do you have any suits?

16:49: No

16:49: Do you know if Tooru has one?

16:49: No

16:50: _Coordinates sent_  
16:50: Go there and get a suit

16:50: Mother, I can't afford that.

16:54: I just called and told them to charge me  
16:54: I would've made an appointment for you with the tailor, but I don't know when you can stop by  
16:54: Bring Tooru there, too btw  
16:55: I’ll pay for his as well

16:55: Okay, thank you.

16:55: Anything for my little pumpkin  
16:55: I can't wait to see you with your bae  
16:55: Is that what the kids refer to significant others as these days?

16:55: Please don't say bae again.

16:56: Bae  
16:56: I have to go, honey

16:56: Bye, mom

16:56: Bye sweetie  
16:58: Hi, this is your mother’s assistant. She asked me to tell you to go to the warehouse as soon as possible, so the suit can be tailored in time for your date.

16:58: Okay

 

**_Conversation with Tooru_ **

 

17:00: Tooru, can I take you to pick out a suit today?

17:25: wut for (〜￣ω￣)〜

17:26: _IMG_65.jpg_

17:26: ooh i get to read from the text logs of mama and baby iwaizumi

17:26: Please don't say it like that.

17:26: mama and baby iwaizumi sounds so cute though

17:26: Can you come or not?

17:27: im actually studying iwa-chan i need to wrap up what im doing  
17:27: i’ll be at ur apartment at 6 and then we can go to together

17:27: Okay, see you soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna write the fitting but then i realized the word count; i guess i'll do that next chapter. 
> 
> So fresh, so clean - Outkast


	18. It's not polite to growl at the table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished my summer reading and 70% of my summer assignment yay; that's why I didn't update yesterday. ANYWAYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER PLS I JUST WROTE IT AND BTW I NEVER REALLY DO EDITING FOR ANYTHING OTHER THAN FORMATTING BEFORE I POST ANYMORE SO IF THERE ARE MISTAKES IN THE CHAPTERS I AM SORRY ALSO https://instagram.com/p/BI7gekUBQqg/ KAGEYAMA THOUGH

  
“Aren't you glad I came with you to help you pick out what to wear?” Tooru said, making a show of pushing both double door open and holding one open for Hajime.

“I could have picked it out on my own.”

“Sure you could have!”

Hajime glared at Tooru but proceeded to follow him anyways. “Where are we going?”

“I don't know. I'm kinda hungry. Wanna get ice cream?”

“Sure.”

 

***

 

The way Oikawa ate his ice cream was very distracting to say the least. Iwaizumi barely paid any mind to his because he couldn't stop staring at the man in front of him. He had never wanted to be birthday cake ice cream so badly before, or ever.

Oikawa took his eyes off of the cone before him. “You're eating so slow, Iwa-chan.” Truth be told, Iwaizumi hadn't done much eating because he got wrapped up in watching Oikawa.

“Sorry.” He said and went to town on his strawberry ice cream.

“Can I taste it?”

“Yeah.” This is definitely an indirect kiss. He thought as he held the cone out to Oikawa.

“Yummy. Here, try mine.” Oikawa, too, held out his cone for Iwaizumi.

“It's good.”

“I know!”

 

***

 

The two young men were walking back to Oikawa’s dormitory because he had to get ready for work tonight.

“You should let me take you shopping for casual clothing sometime.”

“I'll think about it.”

“Come on, please.”

“Maybe.”

“I'll just hope that maybe turns into a yes.” Oikawa took Iwaizumi’s hand in his and swung their arms while they walked.

They continued on in a comfortable silence until they reached campus and ran into Hanamaki, who let out a wolf whistle. Oikawa flipped a bird to Hanamaki with his free hand and pulled Iwaizumi along with the other.

“Sorry about him.”

“It's okay. I live with Matsukawa, I'm exposed to it on a daily basis.”

“I wonder what Ushiwaka would say if I told him he should've come to University of Tokyo after I defeat him.”

“Is that really what you think about?”

“Aliens, crushing ushiwaka, grades, you, volleyball, clothes, being a king — stuff like that.” They were approaching Oikawa’s dorm room and stopped holding hands, so Oikawa could find his keys.

“Wow.”

“Well, see you later, Iwa-chan!” He smiled and waved as he unlocked the door.

“Bye, Tooru.” He gave a small smile that made Oikawa’s heart race before he turned around and walked away.

 

**Iwaizumi Hajime: _Conversation with Mother_**

 

21:03: We went to pick out the suits.

00:05: I'm finally done working for the day. How was it?

00:07: It went well.

00:07: Did Tooru look handsome?

00:07: He always does.

00:08: Aww, you're in love

00:08: Unfortunately

00:08: It's fortunate, my dear

00:08: No

00:09: Yes haha ;)  
00:09: I'm sure he thought you looked handsome, too ;)

00:09: Please stop sending winks

00:09: Don't sass me, young man ;) I can wink all I want

00:09: Ugh

00:10: Well, I'm going to sleep. See you soon, honey

00:10: See you soon

 

“Ain't nobody dope as me I'm just so fresh and clean… Don't you think I'm so sex—” Oikawa sang while he cleaned up a shattered glass on the floor.

“Oikawa you can leave now. Makki is here.” Sugawara notified him.

“Kay.” Oikawa said, his voice still singsong.

“Wait.” Sugawara held out a hand to stop Oikawa before he walked out.

“Hmm?”

“I heard you and Iwaizumi were holding hands earlier.” He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Is Makki telling everyone?”

“Might as well be.”

Oikawa heaved a sigh, “Thanks for letting me know.”

“Are you guys finally dating?”

“I wish.”

“I heard you're starting a snap streak, so you're practically dating.”

“I just started it today, how did you hear this?”

“Kuroo.”

“‘I’m good at keeping secrets’ my ass.” He muttered to himself.

“What?”

“Nothing, bye.”

 

*days later*

 

Chat with Tooru

7:37: _Tap to open_  
_\- opened, “Good morning”_

7:38: _Tap to open_  
_\- opened, “good morning iwa-chan <3”_

7:38: The suits will be ready Saturday morning. Shoes and accessories are ready now, but I don't feel like getting them.

7:38: thats tomorrow

7:38: Yeah

7:38: can u get mine for me i have class tomorrow morning

7:38: Sure

7:39: i will meet u at ur apartment after volley

7:39: Alright

7:39: im off to go nap on another bench~ bye iwa-chan <3

7:39: Sweet dreams, Tooru <3

7:40: theres a sticker for that

7:40: I forgot what a sticker is.

7:40: ill teach u later

 

***

 

“So, what's a sticker?” Hajime asked as he knotted his tie.

“Oh, it's, like, a little image sometimes with tiny captions. When you open a chat, there's a little face on the right above the keyboard. You tap that and the stickers show in place of the keyboard.” Tooru shrugged on his jacket, buttoning each except for the last.

“Okay, thanks.” He was now putting on the cuff links that Tooru insisted he get.

“Wow.” Tooru looked Hajime over once he was ready to leave. He leaned in close to Hajime, whispering in his ear, “That shirt really brings out the color of your eyes.”

“Thanks.” Hajime felt heat creep up the back of his neck as Tooru pulled away from him. “You look… Nice as well.”

“Give me a better compliment than nice.”

“No.”

“You will later.” Tooru smiled at Hajime and grabbed his hand. “Now, bring me to Tofuya Ukai.”

“Okay.” As they went to the restaurant together, Tooru tried his best not to stare at the beauty beside him.

 

***

 

Hajime’s mother was already waiting at their reserved table when he and Tooru had arrived. She snuck a wink at Hajime and wiggled her eyebrows when she thought Tooru wasn't looking, and he felt as if he was dying of embarrassment.

“Good evening.” Mama Iwaizumi offered a smile to the two young men before her. “Well, aren't you two looking sharp tonight?” Her smile turned into a smirk when she saw the blush spreading across her son’s face.

“Good evening.” Tooru bowed. “And if I may say so, you look quite lovely yourself.” _That fucker_ , Hajime thought while his mother, on the other hand, was thinking about how charming Tooru was.

“So, how did you and Hajime meet?”

“Well, that's actually kind of a funny story,” Tooru began with a smile.

“I texted the wrong number.” Hajime cut him off, and an expression of confusion settled on Tooru’s faced until Hajime hit Tooru’s knee using his, signaling him to stop.

Hajime’s mother covered her laughter while watching their interaction.

“What's so funny?” Hajime glared at her.

“Nothing, honey.” She continued to suppress her laughter. “Is ‘I texted the wrong number’ all you're going to give me?”

“Yes.”

“Then let Tooru tell me what happened.”

“Well, after he texted me, I found out he played volleyball for a nearby university and scheduled a practice match. We met there and have been talking ever since.”

“That's cute.”

Hajime let out a barely audible growl, and Toory gave a nervous smile.

“Hajime, it's not proper manners to growl at the table.”

“My apologies.” He replied sarcastically.

His mother sighed, “You're not sorry, Hajime, but it's nice to see you practicing manners.” She then turned to Tooru. “Tell me about yourself, dear.”

“What would you like to know?” His voice was pleasant, making mother Iwaizumi swoon.

“Everything, but let's start with volleyball, shall we? I remember the first time I saw you was when Hajime was in high school and I was reading one of his volleyball magazines. You were the best setter in your prefecture, no?”

“Not to brag, but yes, I was. I started playing volleyball when I was five. I saw my older sister playing in the interhigh prelims with her team, and the role of the setter stuck out to me, so I asked her to teach me how to play.”

“That's precious. When Hajime was five, the only thing he was interested in was catching bugs. He even kept them as pets sometimes. Thank god Issei-kun had introduced him to volleyball. He finally stopped bringing bugs home. Once he brought in a stink bug. I couldn't get the smell out of the house for two weeks!”

“I think that's enough, mother, please.”

 

***

 

The three were outside of Hajime’s apartment complex as they said their goodbyes. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Iwaizumi-san.”

“And it was delightful to meet you as well, Tooru. Goodbye, boys.” She said before walking off to her car, but before she got inside, she had one more thing to say. “You two make a lovely couple.” With those words, she shut the car door and drove off.

Tooru turned to Hajime. “Did you tell her we’re a couple?”

“O-of course not!” Hajime stammered, appalled that his mother would say that and that Tooru would suggest he said such a thing.

They walked into Hajime’s apartment together, and Tooru intertwined their fingers. “I can see why people would think we’re a couple though.”

“I guess.” Hajime began to take off his tie as they settled inside, but Tooru stopped him.

“Don't.”

“Why?”

“You look so handsome.”

Hajime inhaled and left his tie on.

“Come sit.” Tooru pat the empty space next to him on the couch, and Hajime obeyed.

He flashed a smile, “Can I just stare at you?” Tooru leaned forward, but the moment was ruined by particularly loud vibrations of Hajime’s phone.

“Sorry.” He checked the text messages before turning the phone on silent.

 

_**Conversation with Matsukawa** _

 

22:08: I heard about your little date with Oikawa ;)  
22:08: I'm not coming home tonight as a result  
22:09: Please have fun, alone  
22:09: Ask him out already

 

“Yes, you can stare at me.”

Oikawa let out a light hearted laugh. “Thanks.”

They had been lustfully looking into each other's eyes for a while now. “Is it weird to ask someone to stare at them?”

“Yes, but you can do whatever you want when you're attractive, and people won’t question it.”

“Are you calling me attractive, Hajime.”

“Yes, pretty boy.” He reached a hand out to ruffle through Tooru’s wavy hair, and a light shade of pink was dusted across his cheeks.

“I like it when you call me pretty boy, Hajime.”

Hajime moved his hand from Tooru’s hair to cupping his face, brushing his thumb across Tooru’s lips. “I know.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what to do next im thinking a heated make out session but yknow shit could happen
> 
> Toxic – Britney Spears


	19. An unquenchable thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM TOO YOUNG TO BE WRITING THIS SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFTER I FINISHED MY SUMMER ASSIGNMENT I SENT THIS MEME TO LIKE EVERYONE IN MY CONTACTS LOL https://c2.staticflickr.com/4/3077/3134720470_0305c681be.jpg

 

“I like it when you call me pretty boy, Hajime.”

Hajime moved his hand from Tooru’s hair to cupping his face, brushing his thumb across Tooru’s lips. “I know.” He began to lean in closer, staring at Tooru’s pink, plump lips. “You're so beautiful.”

Tooru wanted to speak, to tell Hajime that he's hopelessly, desperately in love with him. He couldn't. The only thing he could do was lean into Hajime’s touch. Hajime felt the satisfying pressure of Tooru leaning into his palm, the pressure of his lips placing a chaste kiss on his finger.

Hajime used his free hand to bring the back of Tooru’s hand to his lips. “I love you, Tooru.”

Tooru stared at him, stunned for a moment. He tried, but couldn't force the words out, so he expressed his love to Hajime another way. He laced their fingers together, parted his lips, and leaned in even further to plant a kiss upon Hajime’s.

He lifted a hand to run his fingers through Hajime’s thick hair, pulling on it while using his grip to bring Hajime into a deeper kiss. Tooru’s tongue prodded at Hajime’s lips, begging for access, and it was granted. His tongue explored every inch of his mouth until they had to pull away from each other, leaving each other breathless.

Tooru stared lustfully into Hajime’s now half-lidded eyes as they rested their foreheads against each other’s, breathing rapidly.

“I love you, too, Ha—” Tooru was forced back into a voracious kiss. It was hard, rough, enough to leave their lips bruised, but it hurt so good. Tooru bit Hajime’s bottom lip and pulled him forward by tightly gripping his tie. They released each other’s hands, and Tooru wasted no time and went straight to commencing removal both his and Hajime’s suit jackets. Despite this, their kiss remained unbroken.

The two had an unquenchable thirst for each other, an insatiable hunger, a never ending desire. After spending months upon months yearning for each other, they had finally found out how it feels to serve their desires, and they couldn't get enough.

Hajime wanted to pull away for a second, to confirm his relationship with Tooru, but his body wouldn't listen. All it would do is fall into Tooru’s command. He let out a low moan as Tooru bit his bottom lip, leaving it red and even more appetizing than before. They began to unknot each other’s ties. Tooru made quick work of undoing the buttons on Hajime’s shirt; Hajime, on the other hand, had paused mid way, gripping on his shirt and pulling him closer as he let out another moan while Tooru sucked on his neck.

“Tooru…” He did a sharp intake of break as Tooru bit down on a particularly sensitive area of Hajime’s chest. Tooru pushed Hajime against the couch and started a trail of kisses starting with his jaw all the way down to just above his belt. Hajime pulled on Tooru’s hair, and his body shivered under Tooru’s touch. He felt every groove of his abdomen, refusing to leave the tiniest of detail alone from his touch.

Tooru used to think that going down on someone was a one-sided pleasure, but he was having the time of his life knowing how much control he had over Hajime, that he was able to do this to him. When he had reached the beginning of Hajime’s v line, he looked up to see Hajime’s staring down at him, breath ragged. Tooru’s eyes asked for permission, and he nodded in response. Hajime watched as Tooru unbuckled his belt, lowered his slacks, and got to work.

“Mmmm.” Tooru hummed as Hajime’s hips convulsed with pleasure. Tooru teased him, pulling his lips away with a pop. Hajime’s cock was slick with precum and saliva, and Tooru looked up at him, eyes dark and a smirk settled on his face.

He lowered himself back into Hajime, taking in all of him and continued bobbing his head up and down on his length until Hajime let out a low moaned and his hips rocked upward while he released into Tooru’s mouth. He separated himself from Hajime’s length and looked at him with a wicked smile before he forced his tongue into Hajime’s mouth, leaving him no choice but to taste himself.

Hajime had found himself on his knees below Tooru and, needless to say, returning a favor. He roughly grabbed Hajime’s hair and forced him to take in more, gasping at the sensation of his cock being enveloped in Hajime’s hot, wet mouth. Before he knew it, he was put in the euphoric state of coming.

Hajime's eyelashes fluttered as he pulled away from Tooru and stood to his full height. “You taste sweet.” He whispered into his ear.

 

***

 

They were now lying side by side in Hajime’s bed.

“So, that happened.” Tooru said dumbly.

“Yeah…” Hajime couldn't think of anything to say. His mind was clouded with images of Tooru’s defined body, sheen with sweat.

“This isn't how I expected our first time to be.”

“Me either.”

Tooru smiled and looked over at Hajime, “You expected a first time?” He let out a chuckle, and Hajime blushed.

“I suppose I did.”

“Wanna be my boyfriend?”

“I thought that went without saying.” Hajime laughed a little, and Tooru blushed but smiled as well. He found that Hajime’s smile was contagious.

“I guess it could've, but it would drive me crazy not saying it.”

Hajime turned to look at Tooru, grin still evident on his face. He brushed a few pieces of hair away from Tooru’s face for a clearer look at him. “I love you.”

Tooru’s blush spread across his face. “I love you, too.”

“You're so beautiful.”

“Stop it.”

“But you love it.” He stroked Tooru’s pink cheek.

“Maybe I do.” He nervously refused to make eye contact with Hajime until curiosity got the best of him and he snuck a glance. Hajime was still staring at him.

“Why are you so perfect, Hajime?”

 

***

 

**Oikawa Tooru: _Chat with Iwa-chan <3_**

 

9:24: _Tap to open_  
_\- opened, “i just woke up”_

9:27: Good morning <3  
9:27: I have class for another 33 minutes.  
9:27: Also, I don't know when Matsukawa is coming back to the apartment, but you should probably go before he comes.

9:39: sorry i was getting ready  
9:39: <3 look our little streak is at 9 now

9:39: Lol <3

9:40: ilysm

9:40: I know, we told each other approximately eight times last night.

9:40: can i tell bokuto and kuroo about our relationship

9:41: You don't need to ask lol

9:41: <3 okay i will let u concentrate in class now

9:41: Talk to you later <3

 

_**Conversation with GAY SQUAD (Owl-chan & Kozume Tetsurou)** _

 

9:43 (Me): guys  
9:43 (Me): guys  
9:43 (Me): guys  
9:43 (Me): guys  
9:43 (Me): guess what guess what guess what  
9:43 (Me): (☼◡☼)(◕◡◕)(☼◡☼)(◔ᴗ◔)(◔ᴗ◔)

9:45 (Kozume Tetsurou): y must u spam me at ungodly hours

9:45 (Owl-chan): you sent us 51 pictures of kenma at 3 in the morning

9:45 (Kozume Tetsurou):（￣ー￣）this better be good; what is it

9:45 (Me): GUESS

9:46 (Owl-chan): the milk bread at the bakery is on sale

9:46 (Kozume Tetsurou): u got milf iwaizumis number

9:46 (Me): okay 1) i wish and 2) what is wrong with you kuroo

9:46 (Kozume Tetsurou): i prefer kozume tyvm

9:46 (Owl-chan): oh my god, you're getting married?????

9:47 (Kozume Tetsurou): not just yet dear  
9:47 (Kozume Tetsurou); anyways tooru what r we guessing

9:47 (Me): i am no longer single

9:47 (Owl-chan): OMG

9:47 (Kozume Tetsurou): AS OF WHEN

9:47 (Me): some ungodly hour last night when you'd probably be awake

9:47 (Owl-chan): WHO ASKED

9:48 (Me): i did but i didnt necessarily take initiative…

9:48 (Kozume Tetsurou): WHAT HAPPENED

9:48 (Me): so like  
9:48 (Me): uh he put his hand on my face and was lik ily and i was speechless so i just kissed him i mean i couldnt let iwa-chan top me so i had to take sexual action first

9:48 (Kozume Tetsurou): is that all

9:48 (Owl-chan): “i couldnt let iwa-chan top me”

9:49 (Me): HE DOESNT EVEN LIKE TOPPING ANYWAYS OKAY and no that isnt all  
9:49 (Me): there was a lot more kissing afterwards  
9:49 (Me): and then some dirty stuff

9:49 (Kozume Tetsurou): details pls

9:49 (Me): i am not feeding your VOYEURISM kink

9:49 (Owl-chan): bro

9:49 (Kozume Tetsurou): WHY ARE U GUYS ASSUMING ITS BECAUSE I WANT TO GET OFF ON IT  
9:50 (Kozume Tetsurou): I JUSR WANT TO KNOW WHEN U ASKED HIM OUT AND LJKE WHAR HAPPENED

9:50 (Me): after sex ofc and he was like i thought that went without saying and i took that as a yes and yeah

9:50 (Owl-chan): awww

9:50 (Kozume Tetsurou): i want to say aww but you guys not only kissed but also fucked before being boyfriends

9:50 (Me): this will be an interesting story to tell our children

9:50 (Owl-chan): thinking too far ahead, my friend

9:50 (Kozume Tetsurou): nah theyll probably be together forever  
9:51 (Kozume Tetsurou): it's like the same way akaashi is the only person willing to put up with you all the time  
9:51 (Kozume Tetsurou): iwaizumi is the only person who will put up w tooru ~forever~ besides he loves him  
9:51 (Kozume Tetsurou): it was like love at first sight

9:51 (Owl-chan): like in the movies u make me watch?

9:51 (Kozume Tetsurou): yes like in the movies  
9:51 (Kozume Tetsurou): we should make a movie about gay volleyball players  
9:51 (Kozume Tetsurou): or better yet a television series

9:51 (Me): no ur studying to be a lawyer

9:52 (Kozume Tetsurou): i can still write script ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

9:52 (Owl-chan): who would watch it

9:52 (Kozume Tetsurou): okay so we would still include some volleyball so we can maybe get attention from volley enthusiasts and gays would watch it bc its gay duh and females  
9:52 (Kozume Tetsurou): women especially teenage girls loveeeee gay shit idk why but they do

9:51 (Owl-chan): maybe for the same reason daishou watches lesbian porn, i guess

9:52 (Kozume Tetsurou): WHEN I TALK SHIT TO YOU YOU ARENT SPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE EPSE

9:53 (Owl-chan): sorry

9:53 (Me): can i see when ur done w the script for the first episode

9:53 (Kozume Tetsurou): i knew youd come around <3

9:53 (Owl-chan): there's like a 90% chance he only wants to see it to make fun of it

9:53 (Kozume Tetsurou): STILL <3

 

_**Conversation with Iwa-chan <3** _

 

20:08: iwa-chan

20:09: Yes?

20:09: i have a confession to make  
20:09: ive never been in a real relationship before

20:09: There's a first for everything.

20:09: <333  
20:09: what does one do in a real relationship

20:09: The same stuff that we did before, but with kissing and the like

20:10: okay wanna go on a date  
20:10: we need a less dirty first kiss story to tell people

20:10: Lol okay, when?

20:10: idk let me think of what we’re going to do first

20:10: Alright, take your time. <3

20:10: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lollipop - Lil Wayne  
> It came on when i was writing the oral how perfect LOL 
> 
> ALSO CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR I MADE SOME LAME HAIKYUU MEMES @hajimeiwaizoomi IDK HOW TO LINK IT


	20. Show us the panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny lil chapter for u: texting and like 3 seconds of their little date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna do 1 more chapter, and it's just going to be sex,so it'll take me a long time to write

 

**Oikawa Tooru: _Conversation with Iwa-chan <3_**

 

3:27: ive been up late doing research  
3:27: i think we should go to a garden for our first date  
3:27: there will be pretty flowers and probably bugs so you'll have fun

3:40: Wow  
3:40: I'll have fun because there will be bugs lol okay.

3:40: im going to hope that wasnt sarcastic  
3:40: and then i can make you lunch afterwards <3

3:41: It wasn't, and alright. <3  
3:41: You should go to sleep.

3:41: i will after i finish reading about the garden

3:41: Now

3:41: i cant (╯︵╰,)

 

**_3:41 - Incoming call_ **

 

**_4:24 - Call ended, length - 00:43:08_ **

 

7:30: Good morning <3

7:42: morninggggg <3  
7:42: the garden is open until 5pm  
7:42: what time are u available

7:43: 1

7:43: i will meet u at ur apartment at 1 <3

7:43: <3

 

**_Conversation with GAY SQUAD (Owl-chan & Kozume Tetsurou)_ **

 

7:43 (Me): okay now is usually the time i take a nap on a bench but guys  
7:43 (Me): I CANT SLEEP IM FREAKING OUT UGH  
7:43 (Me): HELP ME

7:44 (Owl-chan): im not v good at consoling, and i think tetsurou is asleep  
7:44 (Owl-chan): wanna talk to keiji

7:44 (Me): YES

7:44 (Owl-chan): Hello

7:44 (Me): HI  
7:44 (Me): IM GOING ON MY FIRST REAL DATE TODAY  
7:44 (Me): IM SO NERVOUS

7:45 (Owl-chan): What are you guys doing?

7:45 (Me): GOING TO A GARFEN  
7:45 (Me): I SHOULDVE POCKED A MOVIE

7:45 (Owl-chan): Gardens are nice.

7:45 (Me): THAT DOESNT HELP KEIJI  
7:45 (Me): WHAT DO I EVEN TALK ABOUT ON A DATE IN A GARDNE

7:46 (Owl-chan) I don't know. Ask him how his day was? Talk about the flowers or the weather, whatever you feel like talking about.

7:46 (Me): SOMETIMES I CANT TALK WHEN IN W HIM BECAUSE MY BEAIN JUST SOESNT FUNCTION

7:46 (Owl-chan): It appears you can't type well when you're thinking about him, either.

7:46 (Kozume Tetsurou): fuck im taking morning classes next semester tooru can be my alarm

7:46 (Me): RUDE

7:46 (Owl-chan): Sorry to wake you Kuroo-san, but your friend is suffering.  
7:46 (Owl-chan): There's nothing wrong with silence as long as it's a comfortable silence, Oikawa-san.

7:47 (Me): THANKS AKA-CHAN  
7:47 (Me): WHAT DO I WEAR

7:47 (Kozume Tetsurou): panties

7:47 (Me): …

7:47 (Owl-chan): I think Iwaizumi-san would enjoy that.  
7:47 (Owl-chan): I ALSO THINK HE WOULD ENJOY THAT

7:47 (Me): maybe  
7:47 (Me): give me aka-chan back

7:48 (Owl-chan): I’LL HAVE U KNOW I HAVE A V GOOD FASHION SENSE TYVM LET ME HELP U

7:48 (Me): fine  
7:48 (Me): what do u suggest

7:48 (Owl-chan): IDK WHAT DO U HAVE

7:48 (Me): youve seen my casual clothes before i have lots of stuff

7:48 (Owl-chan): all i can remember is ur area51 t-shirt

7:48 (Me): oh my god i havent worn it in forever

7:49 (Kozume Tetsurou): im sure iwaizumi will find it charming

7:49 (Me): NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR BITTER SARCASM CHURRO

7:49 (Kozume Tetsurou): did u srsly just call me churro

7:49 (Me): YES

7:49 (Owl-chan): i think iwaizumi would like ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

7:49 (Kozume Tetsurou): ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

7:49 (Me): I HATE IT WHEN YOU GUYS DO THAT  
7:50 (Me): do u really think he would like it

7:50 (Kozume Tetsurou): yeah and wear your glasses

7:50 (Me): are u trying to make me look like a nerd

7:50 (Owl-chan): it's called geek chic

7:50 (Me): i cant believe you said geek chic

7:50 (Kozume Tetsurou): same

7:50 (Owl-chan): ╮(─▽─)╭

7:51 (Me): what else do i wear

7:51 (Owl-chan): shorts, not baggy but not too well fitted

7:51 (Kozume Tetsurou): ur white low drmartens

7:51 (Me): THANKS  
7:51 (Me): I WILL SEND A PIC LATER TODAY BEFORE I LEAVE AND TELL U IF I HATE IT OR NOT

7:51 (Kozume Tetsurou): how could you hate anything weve picked out for you <3

7:52 (Owl-chan): HE WILL LOVE IT

7:52 (Kozume Tetsurou): he better

 

***

 

11:47 (Me): _IMG_3208.jpg_  
11:47 (Me): idk if i like it

11:53 (Kozume Tetsurou): you look good

11:54 (Owl-chan): accessorize

11:54 (Me): thanks and with what

11:54 (Owl-chan): a metal watch, preferably platinum or stainless steel

11:54 (Me): “platinum” well dont u have expensive taste

11:54 (Kozume Tetsurou): and a white leather belt with a buckle also platinum or silver

11:54 (Owl-chan): and tuck in the front of ur shirt

11:56 (Me): _IMG_3209.jpg_  
11:56 (Me): its cute when u guys play stylist

11:56 (Owl-chan): much better  
11:56 (Owl-chan): playing stylist is fun

11:57 (Kozume Tetsurou): are you wearing the panties

11:57 (Me): pls stop

11;57 (Owl-chan): are u

11:57 (Me): maybe…

11:57 (Kozume Tetsurou): show us the hem

11:57 (Me): wtf kuroo

11:58 (Owl-chan): show us the panties for confirmation :)

11:58 (Me): YOU TOO???  
11:58 (Me): ugh  
11:58 (Me): _IMG_3210.jpg_

11:58 (Owl-chan): pretty

11:58 (Kozume Tetsurou): they are pretty but bokuto u are being v uncharacteristic rn

11:59 (Owl-chan): sry keiji took my phone  
11:59 (Owl-chan): im not a pervert i promise  
11:59 (Owl-chan): he was trying to mimic my texting style even though i don't use :)

12:00 (Kozume Tetsurou): does this mean akaashi is secretly a pervert

12:00 (Me): yes

12:00 (Owl-chan): i just asked him if he is  
12:00 (Owl-chan): he said yes

12:00 (Kozume Tetsurou): omg

12:01 (Me): bokuto u arent supposed to just ask people if they are perverts

12:01 (Owl-chan): too late

12:01 (Kozume Tetsurou): i love u koutarou

12:01 (Owl-chan): ilytoo

12:01 (Me): u guys are so cute

12:02 (Kozume Tetsurou): thanks  
12:02 (Kozume Tetsurou): when is ur date

12:02 (Me): in 58 mins

12:02 (Owl-chan): have fun on ur date

12:02 (Kozume Tetsurou): ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

12:03 (Owl-chan): ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

***

  
The garden was relatively quiet given it was a weekday, so Hajime and Tooru could freely hold hands without earning uncomfortable stares. They were walking together under the cherry blossoms when Tooru saw a ladybug on a bush nearby.

“Hajime, look, a bug!” He pointed towards the bush.

“When you suggested we come here so I can see bugs, I thought you were kidding.”

“Well, I was at first, but I spotted the ladybug, and I thought it was kind of cute, so I had to show you of course.”

“It is cute.” They walked towards the bug, and Hajime picked it up. He raised the bug up, and his hand was coming closer to Tooru’s face.

“Hajime! I said kind of cute, not just cute!”

“Look how kind of cute it is.” He shoved the bug in Tooru’s face.

“Oh my god, Hajime, get that thing away from me!” Tooru shrieked. He wanted to run away, but he didn't want to let go of Hajime’s hand.

Hajime laughed, still not moving his hand, but unfortunately, the ladybug flew away on its own. “You were right. I did find the bugs fun.”

“This is not what I had in mind when I said that.”

“It's fun watching you flip shit.” He said with a reminiscent smile.

“Mean, Iwa-chan! I'm not going to point it out next time I see a nasty bug.”

“I thought it was kind of cute?”

“Shut up.”

Hajime laughed and leaned forward to place a quick peck on Tooru’s cheek. His cheek burned where his lips had been, and the heat spread across his face.

“You're so cute.”

“That's my line, Hajime.”

“I guess we’ll have to share it.” They walked through the cherry blossoms together in silence, but happily.

 

***

 

“So, did you have fun today?” Tooru asked, eagerly bouncing around Hajime’s apartment as he awaited a response.

“You know, I'd have fun no matter what we did and where we did it, as long as I'm with you, Tooru.”

“Hajime!” Tooru jumped and pulled Hajime into his arms.

Hajime felt something wet in his hair. “Tooru, are you crying?”

“Mhmm.” Tooru hummed because he couldn't speak. Once the lump in his throat was gone, he spoke up. “Um, I have a surprise for you.”

“What is it?”

Tooru lifted up the hem of his shirt with one hand and lowered his shorts with the other, revealing a pair of pink lace panties.

“Well, isn't that just lovely?” Hajime smirked, and you can guess what happened from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I NEED UR HELP IN DECIDING WHAT COUPLE TO WRITE ABOUT NEXT COMMENT ONE OF THE THREE COUPLES I LIST PLS TY  
> BOKUAKA  
> SEMISHIRA  
> USHITEN
> 
> AND SHOULD THE NEXT FIC BE A SPINOFF TO THIS ONE W/ THE SAME AU OR A NEW STORY


	21. Say please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SAD THAT ITS OVWR AT FIRST I WAS RELIEVED NOW IM SAD IM GONNA MISS THIS 
> 
> OKAY ANYWAYS ITS 97% PORN ILY GUYS MWAH MWAH IM SORRY IT IS SHORT I DIDNT KNOW WHAT ELSE TO WRITE 
> 
> NEW BOKUAKA LINK IN THE END NOTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS OH MY GOD I CANT BELIEVE IT'S OVER 
> 
> Btw I didn't edit it because it took me like 10 hrs to write 1000 words whereas normally it takes me 2 hours to write 1800ish so uh I don't think there are many mistakes but if there are let me know and I'll fix it LOL




Hajime pushed Tooru against the wall. Tooru lifted his leg to wrap around Hajime, and Hajime’s calloused hand gripped his thigh. His other hand was comfortable placed around Tooru’s face, fingers in his hair.

“You're so pretty.” Hajime smiled as he ran his fingers through Tooru’s hair and pulled his face closer to his own. Tooru bit his lip as he stared into Hajime’s green eyes, leaving his lips appearing even redder. They looked delectable. They were.

Hajime’s thumb drew circles on Tooru’s thick thigh until he slid his fingers upwards to the hem of Tooru’s shirt. They carefully caressed Tooru’s abdomen, feeling every dip and groove until they found their way to his nipple, which he continued to rub, earning a moan from Tooru.

Hajime’s hand strongly gripped Tooru’s jaw as he brushed his thumb against his soft, pink lips. They gazed longingly into each other’s eyes while his thumb found its way between Tooru’s bottom and upper lip. Tooru’s began to suck on Hajime’s finger, and Hajime began to rock his hips against Tooru’s.

He felt the growing bulge in Tooru’s pants against his own as he continued to grind upon him and shifted his heavy lidded gaze to look down between Tooru’s legs, then back to his eyes. “You want more?” Hajime said with a tantalizing rocking of their groins together.

Tooru was breathing heavy, but he managed to choke out a barely audible, “Yes.”

Hajime leaned in closer, whispering into Tooru’s ear, “Say please.” Tooru moaned, and his body shivered with the pleasure of another grind of Hajime’s hips against his.

“Please,” Tooru breathed into Hajime’s ear, “Hajime…” Hajime slid his hand from underneath Tooru’s shirt to the hem, sliding it off. He began a trail of kisses starting at Tooru’s jaw, down his neck, sucking and kissing down his abdomen. His lips reached Tooru’s shorts, and he unbuttoned them and dragged the zipper down using his mouth. He proceeded to pull down Tooru’s shorts and place open mouthed kisses against Tooru thought the sheer lace of his panties, making Tooru’s cock twitch and him moan with pleasure.

In one forceful motion, he ripped the panties from Tooru’s groin, and Hajime gave Tooru a light stroke.

“God, you're so hot.” Tooru said as Hajime wet his lips by swiping the tip of his tongue over them and continued to stroke Tooru’s cock. Tooru thrusted himself further into Hajime’s hand, and he sucked in a breath when Hajime’s grip tightened around his shaft. “Hajime…” He took him in, deep and slow.

He pulled his lips off of Tooru with an enticing swirl of the tongue. “Mmmm.” Hajime hummed as he attempted to stand back up, but Tooru grabbed onto his hair and forced Hajime to take in his length again. He roughly pulled Hajime away and back to the base of his cock, facefucking him. He wasn't normally this assertive during sex, but he knew it was something Hajime liked, and he doesn't hesitate to deliver his best — especially not to Hajime.

He pulled Hajime off of him before he came so soon, and a strand of saliva connected Hajime’s lips to his cock, but it eventually broke as Tooru pulled Hajime back up until they were at eye level. Tooru gripped the hair at the base of Hajime’s neck, using it to pull Hajime’s head back, and he kissed him until it hurt.

Tooru’s fingers skillfully undid the buttons of Hajime’s shirt and tossed it aside, to the floor. The kiss was broken with a gasp, both of their breaths ragged. Tooru fell to his knees as he pulled down Hajime’s pants. “Turn around,” he commanded, and Hajime obeyed.

Tooru slipped his fingers beneath Hajime’s briefs and pulled them down. Without warning, he spread Hajime’s cheeks and began to rim him. Hajime gasped in surprise, but he didn't complain, and Tooru took that as cue to continue. The sensation of Tooru’s wet, warm tongue inside of Hajime made him writhe beneath Tooru. He took the liberty of easing a couple fingers inside of Hajime and continued to lick across his skin.

While fingering him, Tooru kissed, licked, and sucked on Hajime’s ass. He was sure that Hajime’s skin would reflect what he had done the next day. He then reverted back to licking Hajime’s entrance until he thought it was wet enough for him to enter. Tooru rose back to his feet and spread Hajime’s cheeks once again for entry.

“We aren't going to use a —” Hajime’s words were overcome by a gasp when Tooru rammed into him all at once.

“We aren't.” Tooru bit the lobe of Hajime’s ear and gripped Hajime’s cock as he began thrusting in and out of him. Hajime was tight around Tooru’s cock as he gripped his hip bones and Hajime grinded in rhythm with Tooru’s thrusts. Each moan he elicited from Hajime was encouragement for him to thrust and jerk faster.

They continued to move their hips together, matching each other's pace, and Hajime’s cock began to leak with precum while Tooru sucked another bruise onto the side of Hajime’s neck. Despite Hajime’s cock dripping, Tooru didn't change the pace at which he stroked, and Hajime let out a low moan. Tooru’s stroking continued even after Hajime let out hot, wet cum all over his abdomen. The sight, the moans were enough to cause Tooru to come himself. Inside of Hajime.

He pulled out of Hajime and turned him around, so he could lick the mess off of Hajime before it became cold. Tooru got down on his knees once more, swiping his fingers across Hajime’s well-defined abs and licking them when they were covered in cum.

“You're so nasty,” Hajime couldn't help but say as he watched Tooru.

“Don't pretend like you don't like it.”

“Who said I didn't?”

“What do you want to do now?”

“A shower would be nice.”

“I'm too tired for that.” Tooru stood up and leaned his weight on Hajime.

“Cuddling?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you, Hajime.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7825045
> 
> I have no idea how to actually link it like make it so u just have to click on it I'm sry pls copy and paste the url if u wanna read it
> 
> Bei Maeijor – Lights down low

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Since you've come this far, tell me what you think? <3  
> Cola – Lana Del Rey


End file.
